Toy Boy
by Kitty Katze
Summary: Gryffindors, die Hand in Hand mit Slytherins durch Hogwarts laufen, sind allerhöchstens eine vorübergehende Verwirrung, befindet Draco Malfoy, bis... ja, bis sein bester Freund ihm offenbart, was es wirklich damit auf sich hat.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Toy Boy

Autor: Kitty Katze

Teile: 21

Genre: Romance

Rating: P16 - slash

Pairing: HP/BZ, später HP/DM

Warning: teilweise sehr OOC

Summary: Gryffindors, die Hand in Hand mit Slytherins durch Hogwarts laufen, sind allerhöchstens eine vorübergehende Verwirrung, befindet Draco Malfoy, bis... ja, bis sein bester Freund ihm offenbart, was es wirklich damit auf sich hat.

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Ort und was sonst noch so dazugehört stammen aus der Feder von J.. Die Autorin hat keinerlei Rechte daran. Einzige Ausnahme: Der Plot.  
>Diese Geschichte darf nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke genutzt werden, sonder dient lediglich der Unterhaltung! <p>

-

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

Diese Geschichte stand ursprünglich unter den Geschichten von meiner Freundin Brirdy, da ich nicht regelmäßig ins Internet konnte. (Sie ist also von mir, nix geklaut) Dies ist nun behoben und ich habe beschlossen, Toy Boy nochmals unter meinem Namen hoch zuladen.

Ich freue mich immer über Rewiews, auch von denen, die mir schon mal geschrieben haben (unter Brirdys Account). Also bitte, bitte, sagt eure Meinung

- - - WICHTIG! - - -  
>-<p>

Kapitel 1

Etwas verzweifelt lag Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Prinz von Slytherin, auf seinem mit grünen Samtvorhängen gesäumten Bett im Schlafsaal und dachte nach.  
>Nein halt, ein Malfoy war nie verzweifelt, er war... nun, sagen wir mal etwas ratlos. Dabei hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund dazu.<p>

Voldemort war vor den Sommerferien vom Goldjungen namens Potter besiegt worden, woraufhin alle seine Anhänger, unter anderem auch sein Vater, nach Askaban verbannt worden waren und er so nicht mehr unter seiner Fuchtel stand. Er war einer der begehrtesten Jungen auf Hogwarts, das 7. Schuljahr begann gerade erst und die Abschlussprüfungen lagen noch in weiter Ferne. Es gab also nichts, was dem Eisprinzen hätte missfallen können.

Doch dem war nicht so! Er hatte ein großes Problem! Seit sein Vater einsaß, war sein Geld gestrichen worden und - verdammt noch mal - er hatte nicht mal mehr genug für Haargel. Ganz abgesehen von den anderen Dingen des Luxus, die ein Malfoy eben brauchte.

Er fuhr sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare und wären Mädchen da gewesen, sie hätten aufgeseufzt. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam und sich atemlos neben Draco auf das Bett fallen ließ, was dieser mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Mensch, wo warst du denn? Schon seit Schuljahresanfang hängst du nur noch alleine rum. Du hättest du sehen sollen, wie sich Potter und Weasley auf dem Gang gezofft haben…", stieß Blaise ohne Pause hervor.

„Ich hab nachgedacht, bis du kamst!", antwortete der Blonde.

Davon ließ sich sein bester Freund jedoch nicht weiter stören und erzählte unbedarft von den Geschehnissen des Tages. Draco ließ alles an sich vorüberrauschen. Prüfend sah er Zabini an, und überlegte, ob er ihm von seinen Geldproblemen erzählen konnte. Vielleicht wusste der Schwarzhaarige ja einen Rat, denn auch bei ihm hatte es Geldkürzungen gegeben und trotzdem baumelte von seinem Handgelenk schon wieder ein neues Silberarmband.  
>Er entschloss sich, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, worauf Blaise auf einmal ganz still wurde und auf die Frage, woher sein Geld in letzter Zeit herkam, beschämt die Augen niederschlug.<p>

„Also sind die Gerüchte noch nicht zu dir durchgedrungen…" wisperte er. „Nun…" Er druckste herum, als ihn Draco nur anstarrte. „Die Gryffindors... na ja... sie geben einem Geld, weist du. Keine ihrer Familien hatte was mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun... und deshalb kamen sie auch nicht nach Askaban." ratterte er dann herunter um es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Nach dieser Eröffnung war es erst mal still.

„Sie geben es einem? Das heißt sie verleihen es?" Erstaunen spiegelte sich in der sonst so emotionslosen Stimme des Blonden wieder.

Blaise Zabini schien ein wenig zu erröten. „Nein, nicht ganz, sie fordern gewisse... Leistungen."

Draco schnaubte. Musste man dem Kerl alles aus der Nase ziehen? „Leistungen?"

„Nun sie… Ach verdammt! Wir tun was sie wollen, dafür finanzieren sie unseren aufwendigen Lebensstiel!"

Die Stimme des Malfoy Erben war eiskalt. „Wir!"

Zabini wand sich immer mehr. „Nun ja... Pansy, man kann es nicht anders nennen, lässt sich von Neville aushalten, Theodor von Dean, manchmal auch von Seamus, Ronald hält sich zwei Mädchen aus der sechsten und Milli hängt auch bei denen ab, um manchmal ein Stück vom Kuchen abzubekommen... " Blaise' Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Und du?" Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein angsterregendes Flüstern. Was hatte er in den letzten Wochen noch alles nicht mitbekommen? Jetzt, wo er darauf hingewiesen wurde, wurde ihm auch die seltsame Freundschaft bewusst, die man seit neuestem zwischen Schlangen und Löwen beobachten konnte und die er einfach als vorübergehende Verwirrung eingestuft hatte. Weit gefehlt, wie es schein.

Blaise, schon nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich noch Dracos Fragen beantworten wollte, schob sich vorsichtig Richtung Tür, wurde jedoch von seinem besten Freund festgehalten und aufs Bett genagelt. Die grauen Augen forderten unmissverständlich eine Antwort

„Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir." flüsterte er eindringlich.

Draco starrte ihn nur weiter an und Blaise gab auf.

„Ich... ich... bin der Freund von..."

Draco befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„... von Potter!"

Einen kurzen Moment war es sehr still im Raum, dann brach ein Sturm los, der bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören war.  
>Die dort versammelten Slytherins blickten auf. Pansy meinte trocken: „Er hat es wohl herausgefunden!"<p>

Draco schrie und wütet zwei Stunden, ließ dabei Zabini nicht aus dem Zimmer. Als es endlich vorbei war, schien Draco wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Seine Stimme war frostig als er zu Zabini sagte: „Du hast dich verkauft! Und dann auch noch an meinen Erzfeind..."

Blaise schwieg, denn es stimmte.

„Aber warum machen die Gryffindors das?"

Zabini antwortet leise: „Soweit ich mitgekriegt hab, ist es für sie ein Sport, wer mehr und vor allem die begehrtesten Slytherins aushalten kann. Ich bin zurzeit der Begehrteste und so hat nur Potter genug Charme und auch Geld um mich zu halten. Darum ging's auch beim Streit zwischen Potter und Weasley. Aber ich glaube es geht ihnen einfach darum, uns zu erniedrigen."

„Und du lässt das mit dir machen?" Draco war fassungslos.

„Ja und ich hoffe eines Tages vergibst du mir. Aber ohne Luxus kann ich nun mal nicht leben. Und weißt du, es ist nicht schlimm. Harry ist so unglaublich sexy und süß und... wenn du wüsstest! Warum nicht das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden? Ich hoffe wirklich, du verzeihst mir." Mit diesen Worten ging Blaise geknickt aus dem Zimmer.

-

So... das war für's erste. Darf ich um ein Review bitten?


	2. Chapter 2

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

Wie schon angemerkt, stammt die Geschichte von mir, auch wenn sie ursprünglich unter Brirdy stand. (Ich danke ihr hiermit noch mal für ihre langjährige Betalesetätigkeit) Bitte entnehmt keine Geschichtsteile zur eigenen Verarbeitung, fragt mich zuerst.

Und nun weiter mit dem zweiten Kapitel.

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

-

Kapitel 2

Die nächsten zwei Tage redete Draco mit niemandem, doch er beobachtet alles.

Die angebliche Freundschaft von Löwen und Schlangen bekam Risse und er sah, wie die Slytherins, die sich am Mittagstisch der Gryffindors herumtrieben, auf den kleinsten Wink dieser reagierten und angetanzt kamen. Theodor saß auf Deans Schoß und ließ sich mit Erdbeeren füttern und Neville schäkerte mit Pansy.

Aber er sah auch, dass die meisten Slytherins dabei glücklich aussahen. Pansy hatte sogar diesen verliebten Blick drauf, mit dem sie sonst immer ihn bedacht hatte. Er dachte nach und angesichts seiner letzten Haargeltube kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass dieses Los zu ertragen war.

Doch wen von den Gryffindors sollte er fragen? Es kam natürlich nur ein Junge in Frage, der schönheitsmäßig mit ihm konkurrieren konnte. Unwillkürlich blieb sein Blick an Potter hängen, der gerade von Blaise einen Zungenkuss verpasst bekam. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Nachmittags, nach dem Unterricht passte er den Goldjungen ab.

„Potter!", rief er scharf, woraufhin dieser auch tatsächlich stehen blieb und seine Freunde vorgehen ließ. So konnte er ihn erstmal gründlich mustern. Die muskulöse Gestalt wurde von der Schuluniform nur unterstrichen und durch wilde, schulterlange schwarze Haare vervollständigt.  
>Hinter Brillengläsern blitzten ihn grüne Augen erwartungsvoll aber auch ein weinig misstrauisch an.<p>

„Was willst du Malfoy?", wurde er gefragt.

„Ich hab gehört, ihr Gryffindors vergebt Geld," umschrieb es Draco.

Er sah Überraschung, aber auch Triumph in den Augen seines Gegenübers aufblitzen und wusste er hatte verloren. Harry konnte es nicht lassen, den Blonden ein wenig zu ärgern, obwohl ihm beim dem Gedanken, was Malfoy ihm da anbot, das Herz höher schlug. Den Slytherinprinz als Freund, damit würde er alle Hausgenossen ausstechen.

„So, so, du hast also kein Geld mehr. Wie überaus schade. Und da kommst du grad auf mich!"

„Gleich zu gleich gesellt sich gern", grummelte Draco. „Also sag schon, nimmst du mich?" Er wurde ein wenig rot.

„Süß", seufzte Harry in Gedanken. Mit ihm werde ich sicher viel Spaß haben, kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich so leicht unterwirft.

„Also gut, " sagte er laut. „Aber zu meinen Regeln: du tust was ich dir sage, lässt dich von niemandem außer mir anfassen und bist immer um mich rum! Dafür bezahle ich deine Rechnungen. Sollten es unnötige Dinge sein, kannst du dir jemand anderen suchen, kapiert?"

Draco war fasziniert wie geschäftsmäßig der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal sein konnte und schmachtete ihn an. So konnte er auch nur nicken.

Amüsiert bemerkte Harry dies. „Gut, dann wäre alles geklärt. Ab morgen geht's los." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ach ja und nenn mich Harry."

Harry ging in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sich auch seine Freunde mehr oder minder beschäftigt mit ihren Gespielen aufhielten. Ein breites Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht, was Ron sogleich verärgerte. Der kleine Konkurrenzkampf hatte inzwischen größere Dimensionen angenommen, und das Hermine zu dem Anderen hielt, stimmte Ron auch nicht fröhlicher.

„Anscheinend wird dein Freund dir abspenstig", meinte er hämisch grinsend und deutete zum Kamin, wo Blaise Zabini und Hermine in großer Eintracht auf dem Sofa saßen und Zaubertrankhausaufgaben besprachen.

Harry lachte nur, sagte: „Warte nur auf morgen!", und ging zum den Beiden am Kamin, wo er auch gleich fröhlich begrüßt wurde. Harry packte den Blauäugigen am Kinn, der sich gerne in einen verzehrenden Kuss ziehen ließ. Hermine betrachtet das Ganze mit wissenschaftlichem Interesse.

Dann drückte Harry Blaise eine Galeone in die Hand und meinte nur zu dem Erstaunten: „Extra Bonus, dafür, dass ich den Drachen bekomme!"

Blaise verstand, grinste frech. „Also gegen einen Dreier hab ich nichts!"

Er erntet einen amüsierten Blick seitens Harrys und einen irritierten seitens Hermine, der nicht ganz klar war, worum es ging.

Langsam schlenderte der Goldjunge in den Schlafsaal und ließ sich dort aufs Bett fallen. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie das alles angefangen hatte. Wahrscheinlich mit Dean, der meinte Slytherins seien einfach nur endgeil. In der darauf folgenden Stille hatte er behauptet, für Geld sei dort im Moment jeder zu haben. Sie hätten einfach einen zu hohen Luxusstandard, um jetzt mit geschmälertem Taschengeld auszukommen.

So hatten es auch andere versucht und es war ein richtiger Wettbewerb entstanden, wer den begehrtesten Slytherin haben konnte. Ab morgen würde er wieder in Führung haben, nicht mal Ron mit seinen zwei Tussis würde ihn toppen, und wer weiß… Es war nämlich keineswegs so, dass alle Slytherins ausgehalten wurden, manche Pärchen waren auch echt verliebt und wollten nicht nur Spaß.

Die Gryffindors hatten für das ganze klar Regeln aufgestellt: Lehrer durften nichts erfahren, niemand wurde dazu gezwungen und diese Art von Beziehung durfte nur zwischen Löwen und Schlangen geschlossen werden.

Harry wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging und der braune Wuschelkopf von Hermine darin auftauchte. Leise ging sie zu seinem Bett, von Smaragdaugen beobachtet und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sagst du mir, was du jetzt schon wieder ausheckst?"

Koboldhaft grinste Harry. „Nein, nein, dann wäre ja die ganze Überraschung verdorben."  
>Widerwillig akzeptierte das Mädchen dies und kam auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen. „Du sag mal, kannst du Ron nicht einfach ignorieren, und ihn nicht weiter reizen, wenn er Blödsinn von sich gibt?"<p>

Erbost fuhr Harry hoch. „Er hat damit angefangen, er will mich immer übertrumpfen und seit seine Familie zu Geld gekommen ist, meint er, er könne das, indem er gleich zwei Freundinnen hat. Das ist so vulgär. Wie ein Zuhälter. Du weist ich bin mit Blaise befreundet, weil ich ihm helfen will und er auch so wahnsinnig sexy ist."

Hermine nickte nur, errötet aber beim Namen von Blaise ein wenig, was Harry auch sogleich sah und interpretierte.

„Sag bloß du stehst auf ihn. Das könnte ja eine herrliche Menage a trois werden, wenn nicht…nein, nein Hermine ich sag es nicht. Aber das mit Blaise, ich habe, nun sagen wir mal ein anderes Studienobjekt gefunden und hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du dich ein wenig um ihn kümmerst. Er kann sich übrigens nicht so genau festlegen, auf welches Geschlecht er nun wirklich steht. Er ist wie ein Schmetterling, flatternd von Blume zu Blume."

Harry kicherte bei Hermines hoffnungsvollem Gesicht.

~*~*~*~*~

Reviews nicht vergessen!^^


	3. Chapter 3

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

Wem diese Geschichte bekannt vorkommt, sie stand vorher unter dem Namen meiner Freundin Brirdy, die auch immer fleißig Betagelesen hat. Aber ich habe sie geschrieben.

Bitte nicht unerlaubt Teile entnehmen, ihr könnt mich fragen.

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

-

Kapitel 3

Der nächste Morgen, etwas lag in der Luft, die Spannung war fast greifbar und ging anscheinend vom Gryffindortisch aus, der schon vollständig besetzt war. Die Lehrer schauten immer wieder nervös auf.  
>Die große Flügeltür ging auf, eine Gruppe Slytherins kam herein und trennte sich dann. Ein paar liefen zu ihren Partnern am Gryffindortisch, der Rest, unter ihnen Draco Malfoy, setzte sich in Richtung Haustisch in Bewegung.<p>

Da es wegen des erwarteten Ereignisses sehr ruhig war, hörte jeder Potters Stimme: „Malfoy, komm her!"

Nicht nur Snape riss seinen Kopf hoch um zu sehen, was weiter geschah und zum Entsetzen aller, wandte Draco den Kopf, sah Harry einen Moment an und ging dann ohne Widerworte und mit stolzer Haltung in seine Richtung. Vor ihm stoppte er und zog fragend die Augenbraun hoch.

Harry machte eine ausholende Geste und meinte: „Setz dich!"

Der Blonde zögerte kurz und ließ sich dann auf Harrys Schoß nieder.

Dieser war angenehm überrascht und sagte grinsend: „Eigentlich dachte ich, du setzt dich neben mich, aber so ist es auch sehr gut."

Er umfasst Dracos Hinterkopf und strich sanft mit den Lippen über die seinen.

Serverus Snape erwartet von seinem Patensohn, dass er sich jeden Moment losreisen würde, aber dieser umfasste wiederum nur Harrys Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder lösten und Harry triumphierend in die Runde blickte, explodierte die Halle förmlich vor Beifall.

Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff, sowie der Lehrertisch in der Annahme eines neuen Traumpaares und die Gryffindors um ihren Held zu feiern, der wieder mal der Größte war. Jedoch schlossen sich nicht alle dem Beifall an. Zum einen Snape, der sich am liebsten in seiner Kaffeetasse ertränkt hätte, zum anderen Ron, der grummelnd und vor lauter Widerwillen zugeben musste, dass ein Malfoy mehr wog, als zwei Slytheringirls.

Blaise, von dem man eigentlich erwarten müsste zu Tode betrübt zu sein, dass er an die zweite Stelle abgeschoben wurde, feixte zu Harry gewandt: „Gratulation, Drachenbändiger!"

Harry setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, als der Blonde ihm zuvorkam. „Halts Maul, Zabini", zischte er mit blitzenden Augen. „Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht bändigen!"

Mit einem Grinsen sah Blaise zu, wie Harry seinen Drachen in einen erneuten Kuss zog.

Die nächsten Tage waren von einer Fröhlichkeit geprägt, die selbst die Lehrer irritierte. Im Nachmittagsunterricht, zu dem der Goldjunge Hand in Hand mit dem Slytherinprinzen erschien, ließ sich niemand von einem grimmig schauenden Snape abschrecken. Es wurde gelacht und gescherzt, besonderes als Draco meinte, auch wenn er nun mit Harry zusammen wäre, hieße das noch lange nicht, das er den Zaubertrank für ihn brauen würde.

Snape wurde bei diesen Worten schlecht. Zusammen! Was war nur mit den Schlangen los? Es ging zu wie bei Sodom und Gomorra. Überall knutschende Pärchen. Gryffindor, die sich mit Slytherins zusammentaten. Er musste wissen was hier los war!

„Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte Sie später gerne noch sprechen. Alleine!", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie Draco Potter einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ist schon ok. Nur solltest du dich beeilen, wir gehen nachher Shopping und ich gebe einen aus!", erwiderte Harry, der Dracos Blick bemerkte.

Neville vergaß kurzzeitig seine Angst vor Snape und jubelte. „Klasse Idee, Jay. Wer kommt noch mit?"

Theodor Nott hatte sich heute für Seamus entschieden und krabbelte auf dessen Schoß um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er durchaus auch neue Klamotten brauchte. Andere Gryffindor parodierten: „Potter ist unser Held, macht was ihm gefällt!"

Der Lärmpegel war nicht zu überbieten.

Snape, kurzzeitig geschockt über die Reaktion von Potters Worten, besann sich nach einer Minute wieder und kreischte los: „Ruhe! 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und noch 50 weitere, wenn sie nicht sofort an ihren Tränken weiterarbeiten."

Es wurde langsam wieder still und Draco beschloss, seinen früheren Erzfeind etwas zu ärgern, bzw. ihn zu reizen. Langsam legte er unter dem Tisch die Hand auf Harrys Knie und schob sie höher. Harry schnitt sich fast in den Finger und musterte seinen Nachbarn mit undeutbarem Blick.

Draco setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf, wie er es immer trug, wenn sie sich gegenseitig beschimpft und beleidigt hatten. Er bemerkte eine deutliche Reaktion und machte weiter.

Harry ging auf die Provokation ein, grinste nur, obwohl sich sein Atem schon sehr beschleunigt hatte und versuchte sich weiter um den Zaubertrank zu kümmern.

Ron, der hinter den beiden saß, beobachtete alles voller Amüsement. „Pass auf, dass dein Trank nicht hochgeht, Mann!", flüsterte er leise.  
>Nach mehreren Vorträgen seitens Hermine akzeptierte er, dass ihn Harry nun mal wieder geschlagen hatte. Aber wer weiß...<p>

Draco wollte mal wieder was Beißendes erwidern, wie es nun mal seine Art war, denn er konnte das Wiesel nicht ausstehen, aber Harry bedeutete ihn zum Schweigen. Sich an ihre Abmachung haltend, ergab er sich widerwillig.

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde blieb Draco noch im Klassenzimmer, Harry flüsterte ihm zu, er werde draußen warten, und rief laut im Rausgehen: „Wir treffen uns in 30 Minuten vor der Haupttreppe um nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Wer nicht da ist, hat Pech!"

Snape schritt erregt vor seinem Lieblingsschüler, der trotzig auf seinem Stuhl saß, auf und ab. „Draco, was ist los? Warum bist du mit…" es schüttelte ihn, „Potter zusammen?"

„Sorry Onkel, das geht dich nichts an, du solltest dich lieber um dein eigenes Liebesleben kümmern. Lupin schaut dich immer so interessiert an."

Snape war sprachlos über so viel Unverschämtheit, dann wetterte er los: „Ich verbiete dir, dich mit Potter abzugeben! Hörst du, ich verbiete es!"

„Du hast mit gar nichts zu sagen, ich bin siebzehn. Außerdem bist du nicht mein Vater!" schnarrte Draco. Und obwohl er kurz Schmerz über seine Worte in den Augen des Anderen aufblitzen sah, stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Harry stand an die Wand gelehnt, seine Krawatte gelockert, das Hemd halb offen. Als Draco aus der Tür kam, sah er sofort, dass die sorgsam aufgesetzte Maske des Eisprinzen verrutscht war und breitete unwillkürlich die Arme aus. Draco zögerte kurz, noch nie hatte er sich zum Trost umarmen lassen. Dann trat er aber auf den Anderen zu und als sich die Arme um ihn schlossen ließ er sich gegen Harry sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Hals.

Harry war immer wieder fasziniert, wie viel Schutzbedürftigkeit der Blonde zeigte, wenn sie alleine waren. Er spürte dann immer eine Rührung, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
>Harrys Hände strichen beruhigend über den Rücken des etwa gleich großen und vergruben sich dann in den blonden Haaren um ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihn anzuschauen. Silbergrauen Augen bohrten sich in smaragdgrüne und fesselten sie.<p>

„Was ist los, was hat er gesagt?"

Draco konnte fast nicht glauben, wie vertraut sie in letzter Zeit schon geworden waren, und wie süß er die Fürsorge des Anderen fand. Er küsste ihn kurz, da er das Kribbeln im Bauch, das dabei entstand, einfach brauchte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn verletzt!", sagte er nur kurz und schlug die Augen nieder.

Harry verstand, umfasste seinen Kopf und fuhr den Lippen die Wangenknochen und den schönen Hals nach. Draco stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und neigte den Kopf um dem Schwarzhaarigen noch mehr Zugang zu verschaffen. Aber irgendwo knallte eine Tür und Harry kam zur Vernunft. Er schob ihn leicht von sich und hauchte: „Komm, wir müssen uns noch umziehen, in 20 Minuten wollen wir doch nach Hogsmead."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HALT! SEHEN BLEIBEN! Nicht einfach so verschwinden... da wartet der Review-Knopf auf euch...^^


	4. Chapter 4

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

Die Geschichte stammt aus meiner Feder, stand aber ursprünglich wie schon erwähnt unter Brirdys Namen. (Wem sie bekannt vorkommen dürfte)  
>Ich habe beschlossen, die Story nicht groß zu überarbeiten, obwohl ich sie vor ca. 2 Jahren angefangen habe, so erscheint sie mir einfach am Besten.<p>

Ich freue mich immer über Rewiews  
>- - - WICHTIG! - - -<p>

Kapitel 4

Zwanzig Minuten später standen fast alle Gryffindors des 7. Jahrgangs und ein paar aus den unteren Klassen samt ihrer Anhängsel vor der großen Treppe in der Kälte und warteten auf Harry.

Quietschend öffnete sich die Flügeltür und erwarteter hatte seinen großen Auftritt. Ein kalter Herbstwind umfuhr ihn, spielte mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren und plusterte seinen Mantel, den er über einem schwarzem Netzhemd mit einer engen Lederhose trug, auf. In der Muggelwelt wäre er wohl am ehesten als Goth durchgegangen, doch hier schien er allen einfach wie ein gefallener Engel. Mehr oder weniger alle verzehrten sich sabbernd nach ihm und als er, sich der Aufmerksamkeit voll bewusst, die Stufen herunterkam, trat Blaise auf ihn zu und schnurrte: „Oh Jay, du bist einfach göttlich. So richtig zum vernaschen."

Harry blitzte ihn nur begehrlich an und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn in Grund und Boden zu knutschen. „Du meinst also, ich wäre eine Sünde wert?" wisperte er.

„Du wärst tausend Sünden wert", hauchte Blaise atemlos, umschlang ihn mit den Armen und forderte weitere Küsse. Die Gryffindor drumherum johlten.

Draco, der im Hintergrund stand, fühlte einen nicht zu erklärenden Stich in der Brust, als sich sein bester Freund wollüstig an den Goldjungen drängte. Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus, schob sich durch die Schülermasse, tippte Harry auf die Schulter, blitzte Zabini böse an, als sich Harry von ihm löste und meinte spöttisch, denn so ganz konnte er den Malfoy nicht verbergen: „Wolltest du nicht mit mir einkaufen gehen, Harry?" Den Namen betonte er besonders.

Harry grinste ihn nur an. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Davon träumst du wohl!"

Harry lachte hinreisend, packte ihn bei der Hand um Richtung Hogsmead zu laufen. „Der Gedanke dich haben zu könnten Drache, löst bei mir ganz andere Träume aus!"

Die Schülermeute lachte und Draco bekam leicht rote Wangen.

Blaise lief ein wenig weiter hinten neben Hermine und fachsimpelte mit ihr über einen schwierigen Verwandlungsspruch. Die Herbstkälte hatte Hermines Wangen gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten. Blaise schwieg nach einer Weile und betrachtet sie einfach nur, die vertraute Geste, wenn sie unwillig eine Locke aus dem Gesicht schob, wie sie die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, wie er sie anstarrte und sah ihn fragend an.  
>„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wäre schon früher mit dir befreundet gewesen."<p>

Sie errötete leicht und er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Weist du was, ich hab diesen Monat ein bisschen Taschengeld übrig, setzen wir uns später ab, und ich lad dich in ein Cafe ein.", meinte Blaise.

In Hogsmead angekommen, stürmten die Schüler zuerst die Bekleidungsgeschäfte. Theodor brach gleich in Entzückung aus und schleppte Ginny, die auch mit von der Partie war, zu den Klamottenständern um sich von ihr beraten zu werden. Draco Malfoy, sehr auf seinen Ruf achtend, ging wesentlich bedachter vor. In einem Laden namens Dragon´s Heaven fand er in Begleitung von Harry mehrer stylvolle Shirts samt Hosen und konnte auch Harry zu einem Neukauf überreden. Harry gefiel es besonders, den Blonden in engen Shirts zu betrachten und immer wieder zu prüfen, wie elastisch sie waren, indem er daran herumzupfte und drüber fuhr.

Draco erregte dies sehr und da sie gerade unbeobachtet waren, zog er Harry rasch in eine der engen Umkleidekabinen, schloss den Vorhang und drückte Harry an die Kabinenwand .Heftig küsste er ihn. Ihr beider Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und Harry konnte deutlich die Erregung des Blonden fühlen, als dieser sich an ihm rieb. Er wühlte die Hände in dessen Haare und focht mit ihm einen Zungenkampf aus, in dem niemand der Unterlegene sein wollte. Dracos Hände fuhren unter das Shirt das anderen, berührten seidig Haut und ließen Harry erzittern. Atemlos vor Luftmangel mussten sie sich kurz voneinander lösen und Draco keuchte: „Oh man, hätte nicht gedacht, das das so geil sein kann!" Harry nickte nur und drängte sich begehrlich an ihn.

Da kam plötzlich Blaise Zabini mit einer augenrollenden Hermine im Schlepptau, in den Laden gestürmt und steuerte zielsicher auf die geschlossene Umkleidekabine zu. „Hey Potter, seid ihr da drin, hey, sagt schon was!", nervte er.

Draco knurrte: „Klappe Zabini, du störst!", aber als dieser Anstalten machte, den Vorhang aufzureisen, löste er sich widerwillig von Harry, richtet schnell im Spiegel seine Frisur und warf Harry einen bedauernden Blick zu, der diesen ebenso erwiderte.

Dieser musste lachen, als er sah, wie Blaise ungeduldig vor der Kabine auf und ab hüpfte. „Na endlich, aber es in der Umkleide zu treiben, na na na…"

Draco warf Blaise einen Eisblick zu, dem Eifersucht anscheinend völlig abging. Aber er versuchte Harry gleich wieder mit Beschlag zu belegen, wuschelte ihm entzückt durch die ohnehin zerrauften Haare. Draco packte seinen Freund aber an der Hand und sagte, ihn zur Kasse ziehend: „Du wolltest zahlen!"

Blaise lachte und bekam dafür einen Hieb von Hermine auf den Arm. „Lass den beiden doch mal mehr Privatsphäre! Oder bist du Eifersüchtig?"

Blaise musste nur noch mehr lachen, seine eisblauen Augen blitzten. „Aber nicht doch. Ich denke nur, ein wenig Eifersucht kann Draco nicht schaden. Sonst weis er nicht, was er an Harry hat." Hermine sah ihn undeutbar an.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich aller wieder zusammengefunden und beschlossen in die "drei Besen" zu gehen, alle, außer Hermine und Blaise, die sich ein Cafe suchen wollten. In den drei Besen war noch nicht viel los und so fand die Meute schnell einen Platz. Harry wurde mit Draco am Tischende platziert, Ron und Seamus neben ihnen. Sie tranken und lachten viel. Es wurde spät und Harry fühlte eine Müdigkeit in allen Knochen.

Sanft wurde er an Dracos Körper gezogen und blickte überrascht hoch in die wunderschönen graublauen Augen. Draco lächelte leicht und Harry schloss glücklich die Augen. Während der Slytherin nun den Gesprächen der Anderen lauschte, strich er sanft durch die langen Haare des Goldjungen, spielte mit ihnen und entknotet sie. Ein paar wurden nach einer Weile auf das Paar aufmerksam und nicht nur Neville war der Meinung, dass sie eine Ruhe ausstrahlten, als wären sie schon ewig ein Paar. Obwohl sie ihnen immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln Blicke zuwarfen, redeten sie doch weiter und störten sie nicht. Es war ein schönes Bild, Draco, der ganz versunken den Schwarzhaarigen liebkoste, Harry, der ab und zu seine Augen leicht öffnete und kleine Küsse auf den Hals und Kiefer des Blonden hauchte.

Wer hätte gedacht, die größten Erzfeinde einmal so zu sehen.

-  
>Rewiews?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

Diese Geschichte stand ursprünglich unter den Geschichten von meiner Freundin Brirdy, da ich nicht regelmäßig ins Internet konnte. (Sie ist also von mir, nix geklaut) Dies ist nun behoben und ich habe beschlossen, Toy Boy nochmals unter meinem Namen hoch zuladen. Aber keine Angst, ich mache es schnell und das 20. Kapitel ist schon in Bearbeitung.

Ich freue mich immer über Rewiews, auch von denen, die mir schon mal geschrieben haben (unter Brirdys Account). Also bitte, bitte, sagt eure Meinung

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

-

Kapitel 5

Tage später hatten sich die Schüler von Hogwarts endlich an das neuen Paar Potter und Malfoy gewöhnt, man tuschelte nur noch hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die beiden, denn manchmal war ihr Verhalten schon seltsam. Natürlich knutschten sie wie jedes neue Paar herum, wo es nur ging, dennoch bestand ein gewisser Abstand zwischen den beiden.

Draco verhielt sich manchmal direkt unterwürfig, tat alles was Harry verlangte, ohne Widerworte, aber von alleine gab er fast nie Zärtlichkeit. Es schien, als wolle er allen, die von dem stillen Abkommen zwischen ihm und Potter wussten, beweißen, dass das ein reiner Dienstleistungsjob für ihn war.

Harry Potter dagegen ließ sich seine Gedanken nun überhaupt nicht mehr ansehen, aber viele bemerkten, wie sehr er die Anwesenheit des Anderen schätzte. Des Öfteren konnten sie sich jetzt unterhalten, ohne gleich in ihre typischen Streitgespräche zu verfallen. Es war meist einfach... nun ja... aufschlussreich. Wie zum Beispiel auch an diesem sonnigen Dienstagnachmittag.

Hermine, Harry und Neville saßen in der Bibliothek und machten Hausaufgaben. Sie saßen an einem runden Tisch am Fenster und wurden so gleich von Blaise Zabini entdeckt der mit Malfoy hereinkam. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin stieß den Malfoyerben in die Seite und forderte ihn auf, zu den Gryffindors hinüber zugehen.  
>Dieser zögerte kurz. Konnte er freiwillig zu Potter gehen?<p>

Doch Hermine hatte sie schon entdeckt und winkte ihnen freudig zu, was auch die Anderen am Tisch aufmerksam machte. Potter schaute ohne jede Regung Malfoy an, er war entschlossen, ihm selbst die Wahl zu lassen. Draco überlegte sich, dass der Wusch sich zu setzen von Granger ausging, die ja wohl eher Blaise anstrahlte, als ihn. So gesehen musste er sich also nicht setzen! Aber dann blicke er nochmals zum Goldjungen, der ihn mit grünen Augen fixierte und ihm wurde klar: Er wollte sich zu Potter setzen.

Schnell verbannte er den Gedanken, wie unwürdig dies doch eines Malfoys sei und während Blaise plappernd neben Hermine Platz nahm, natürlich nicht ohne Harry sexy anzugrinsen, glitt er um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf Harry Schoß. Dieser schaute ihn nur unergründlich an, ließ seine Arme an den Seiten hängen.

Doch Draco war niemand, der schnell aufgab. Er lehnte sich vor und berührte Harrys Lippen sacht mit den seinen. Endlich zeigte der Dunkelhaarige Reaktion. Lieder senkten sich halb über grün blitzende Augen, Hände packten Dracos schlanke Taille und ein verführerischer Mund öffnete sich, um ihn von Draco plündern zu lassen. Dieser vergrub seine schlanken weißen Hände in Harrys Mähne und konnte, bevor ihm alle Gedanken abhanden kamen nur noch seufzen: "Oh Potter..."

Während sich die ehemaligen Erzfeinde regelrecht verschlangen, zeigten die Freunde am Tisch sehr unterschiedliche Reaktionen: Neville wurde rot wie eine Tomate und versucht angestrengt an Snape in Strapsen zu denken, Hermine beobachtet das ganze im Forschermodus und Blaise... ja, Blaise ging fast einer ab. So ein sexy Anblick: Sein Boyfriend mit seinem besten Freund. Oh man, das war als prallten zwei Supernova aufeinander, so sehr knisterte die Luft.

Als die beiden, sei schienen ganz vergessen zu haben, wo sie waren, Harry seines T- Shirt entledigen wollten, räusperte sich Hermine vernehmlich, sie selbst hätte natürlich nichts gegen eine Fortführung gehabt, doch Neville war dem Erstickungstod nahe. Vielleicht war Snape doch nicht der richtige Abtörner.

Draco und Harry fuhren auseinander. Während Harry ein wenig rot wurde, setzte Draco eine unbewegte Maske auf, obwohl seine Augen noch wie flüssiges Silber schimmerten, holte sich selbst einen eigenen Stuhl und setzte sich nah zu Harry, der ihn lächelnd betrachtete.

Hermine zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als sie fragte: „Was macht ihr an Weihnachten?"

Die Gesichter der beiden Slytherins verschlossen sich. Blaise ließ den Kopf hängen und sagte: „Meine Eltern sind doch in Askaban... ich muss in Hogwarts bleiben."

Hermine ging dieser Anblick ans Herz. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn umarmt, doch er war nicht ihr Freund, sondern Harrys.  
>Dieser griff auch schon über den Tisch hinweg nach der schmalen Hand von Blaise. „Hey, ich bleib doch auch hier, Süßer!" Sacht zog er die Hand näher und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.<p>

Blaise blickte unter seinem Pony hervor, seine Augen blitzten eisblau und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke!" formten seine Lippen.

Aus einem, ihm noch unerfindlichen Grund mochte Draco es immer weniger, wenn sich Potter seinem besten Freund widmete. Und so tat er etwas, bei dem sich jeder andere Malfoy im Grab umgedreht hätte. Er versuchte das Mitleid einer ganz bestimmten Person zu erregen. „Ich bleibe auch hier. Vater leistet Blaise' Eltern Gesellschaft und Mutter verreist. Sie kümmert sich nicht darum, was ich tue."

Hermine blickte überrascht zu ihm, erkannte als einzige den Grund für seine Aussage. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie, wie seine Rechnung aufging. Denn Potter war seinen Helferkomplex noch nicht ganz los und so knuddelte er seinen Freund erstmal so richtig durch, bis dieser um Gnade bat und die anderen schallend lachten

In ausgelassener Stimmung fuhren sie danach mit ihren Hausaufgaben fort und sprachen nebenher über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Woche. Irgendwann waren sie fertig, nur Harry saß noch an seinem Tränkeaufsatz, den er von Snape als Strafarbeit bekommen hatte. Da Harry bemerkte, dass seine Löwenfreunde immer wieder raus in den Sonnenschin blickten, drängte er sie dazu schon zu gehen, was sie nach einigem Protest schließlich auch taten.

Blaise blickte Draco auffordernd an, da dieser noch neben Harry saß und keine Anstallten machte aufzustehen. Der Blonde bemerkte den Blick und meinte: „Ähm... ich muss auch noch was für Snape fertig machen."  
>Blaise, der genau wusste, dass dem nicht so war, wollte schon fragen, als ihn ein tödlicher Blick von Draco traf.<p>

Lachend machte er sich vom Acker. Dass sein Freund nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass er Potter helfen wollte?

Harry selbst war dies natürlich klar, doch er brauchte wirklich Hilfe. So machten sie sich an den Aufsatz lachend und scherzend, denn Draco zog ihn immer wieder mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Wissen auf.

Irgendwann fragte Harry: „ Hättest du gerne mit deiner Mutter gefeiert?"

Überrascht schauten ihn silbergraue Augen an. „Gerne? Na ja... ich denke nicht. Seit dem mein Vater in Askaban ist, ist sie ganz anders als früher... Sie..." Verwundert darüber, dass er so etwas Potter erzählte, hielt er inne. Doch er sah nur Anteilnahme in den grünen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern und als Harry tröstend seine Hand drückte sprach er weiter. „Nun ja... wie du sicher bemerkt hast, gehen wir Malfoys nicht gerade zärtlich miteinander um. Aber trotzdem war immer Leben im Haus. Jetzt ist das Manor kalt und leer. Ich glaube, Mutter verträgt das nicht."

„Aber ihr könntet doch zusammen verreisen", warf Harry ein.

Draco lächelte bitter. „Sie erträgt mich nicht, hat sie gesagt. Ich bin genauso kalt wie Vater!"

Harry ging das ans Herz und obwohl Draco seiner Meinung nach froh sein konnte, überhaupt noch Eltern zu haben, drückte er ihm tröstend an sich. „Du bist nicht kalt, Draco. Manchmal spielst du zwar Mr. Eisklotz, aber in deinem Herzen brennt das Feuer eines Drachens", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr.

Leicht hob Draco und blickte Harry von der Seite her an. „Warum hast du damals in der ersten Klasse meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen?"

Etwas blitze in Harrys Augen auf. „Du war arrogant und fies! Hermine und Ron waren meine ersten Freunde und du hast sie beleidigt. Es war für mich nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert sich mit dir anzufreunden!"

Dracos Miene wurde unterkühlt: „Bist du fertig?" Ohne Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und eilte aus der Bibliothek.

Harry schaute ihm nur sprachlos hinterher. „Dieser Idiot, wieso haut der einfach ab, verträgt er die Wahrheit nicht?"

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er hinter einem Regal ein Kichern hörte und Blaise Zabini hervortrat. „Oh man, ihr seit beide sooo schwierig!"  
>Als er Harry fragendes Gesicht sah, wurde er ernst und man erkannte zum ersten Mal, dass er wirklich mir Harry befreundet sein wollte und um ihn besorgt war. „Weißt du, mit Draco, das ist nicht so einfach. Du musst verstehen, das er jetzt so einfach gegangen ist, bedeutet für ihn nichts. Er wollte einfach einer für ihn unbequemen Situation entfliehen. Er hasst es, wenn man ihm einen Spiegel vorhält."<p>

„Aber er hat mich doch gefragt!"

„Ja, weil ihn das schon so lange wurmt. Er wollte damals wirklich deine Freundschaft und als du abgelehnt hast, rächte er sich die ganzen Jahre dafür."

„Oh Merlin", seufzte Harry.

„Draco ist halt ungeübt in Beziehungen, mit dir ist es zum ersten mal länger und ich glaube, der Gedanke, das er dich wirklich mag, macht ihn total unsicher. Doch ich geb' dir einen Rat als Freund: Denke mal drüber nach, was Draco für dich bedeutet! Wie sehr magst du ihn und wie weit ist es ein Geschäft?"

Blaise küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und verließ dann einen sehr nachdenklichen Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Der Winter zog ins Land und Harry war trotz Kälte und Frost immer öfters auf dem Nordturm anzutreffen, wo er in Ruhe nachdenken wollte. Nach Dracos fluchtartigem Aufbruch aus der Bibliothek hatten beide nicht mehr darüber geredet, was dem Blonden sehr recht zu sein schien.

Doch Harry hatte sich Blaise Frage zu Herzen genommen und so kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem blonden Slytherin zurück. Eigentlich wollte er in seinem Abschlussjahr noch so viel Spaß wie möglich und da war das Arrangement mit Blaise perfekt gewesen. Warum er dann auf Malfoys Bitte eingegangen war... Weiß der Himmel! Aber er merkte, wie er sich an den Blonden an seiner Seite gewöhnt hatte. Er begehrte ihn, er redete und diskutierte gerne mit ihm, aber ein Potter und ein Malfoy für die Zukunft?

Bisher waren seine Gedanken immer um das gegangen, was er für Malfoy empfand. Bis vor ein paar Tagen...und nun waren seine Gefühle aufgewühlter als je zuvor. Grund dafür waren die Geschehnisse in Hogsmead am letzten Wochenende.

- Flashback -

Hermine, Blaise, Harry und Draco schlenderten durch den Ort, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben.

Da sah Blaise in einem Juweliergeschäft einen wunderschönen Anhänger in Form eines schwarzen Panters, an einer silbernen Kette. Dracos Gesicht verhärtet sich, als er sah, wie scharf Blaise darauf war, diese Kette von Harry zu bekommen. Auch er fand diese Kette sehr schön, besonders weil der Panter ja für Harrys Spitznamen stand. Aber nie im Leben würde er was sagen, wenn Harry die Kette Blaise geben wollte. Sein Stolz war einfach zu groß.

Hermine schaute peinlich berührt weg und Harry sah etwas hilflos von einem zum anderen. Von Blaise, der die Kette anschmachtete wie ein Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug gefunden hatte, zu Draco, dessen Augen kalt glitzerten. Er verstand, würde er Blaise jetzt die Kette schenken, hätte er nie die Möglichkeit, Draco ganz für sich zu gewinnen. Und das wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar: Er wollte Draco ganz und gar, mit Körper und Seele. Viel mehr als er je Blaise gewollt hatte. Er wollte seine Liebe, dass seine Augen nur auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Entschlossen sprach er, und es stand alles auf dem Spiel für Draco, denn sein Stolz war sein größter Gegner: „Es tut mir leid Blaise, aber damit würde ich dir etwas schenken, das eine Bedeutung hat, die ich dir nicht geben kann. Dem einzigen, dem ich den Panter schenken würde, wäre zurzeit Draco, wenn er ihn haben will!"

Während Blaise zu schmollen begann, schmolz das Eis in Dracos Augen. Heiser sagte er, Harry an der Hand fassend: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre!", und wurde von einem strahlendem Lächeln belohnt. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dann dein Eigentum bin", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

Harry lächelte nur zärtlich und hauchte: „Eigentlich wollte ich damit sagen, dass ich ganz dir gehöre!"

Hermine seufzte gerührt und sogar Blaise hörte mal kurz auf, sich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen. Doch die Beiden merkten nichts davon, sie waren vollkommen in ihrer Welt versunken und küssten sich hingebungsvoll.

- Flashback Ende -

So wurde Harry auch damit konfrontiert, was Draco wohl für ihn empfand. Er hatte sich wohl durch den Anhänger irgendeine Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung erwarte, welche, wusste er auch nicht so genau. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass er Draco nicht trauen konnte, sollte dieser einmal mehr als Sympathie für ihn bekunden... Ihre Beziehung befand sich also in einer aussichtslosen Situation. Aber er war schließlich Meister in so was, wäre ja gelacht, wenn er das nicht hinbekommen würde. Doch zuerst musste er etwas Grundlegendes ändern...

-

Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und warte auf seinen Freund. Dieser hatte ihn - wie schon öfters in letzter Zeit - einfach versetzt. Potter schien seit der Anhängergeschichte nachdenklicher als sonst und ihm war einfach nicht klar, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er hatte gedacht, ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich gut, Harry machte weniger mit Blaise rum, der gerade schäkernd mit Hermine vor dem Kamin saß und nun ging Potter einfach auf Abstand. Er wagte es ihn warten zu lassen!

Das Portrait schwang auf und Harry kam herein. Es war nicht Dracos Sache, auf ihn zuzustürzen, es war seine Art, abzuwarten. Aber diesmal kam Harry nicht zu ihm, schenkte ihm nicht mal einen Blick, sondern wandte sich gleicht an Hermine: „Ich muss dir mal kurz Blaise entführen!"

Diese nickte erstaunt. Blaise sprang begeistert auf und lies sich von Harry in den Schlafsaal zerren. Es war klar, was alle im Raum dachten. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihr Goldjunge den Slytherin mal wieder ordentlich durchnehmen.

Wütend und vor Eifersucht kochend, stürmte Draco, das Portrait hinter sich zu knallend, aus dem Raum.

Hermine blickte dem Blonden einen Moment verwirrt nach, ehe sie ihm hinterher lief und ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe fest hielt. „Warte doch, Malfoy, es ist bestimmt nicht so wie du denkst!"

Wutentbrannt fuhr Malfoy zu ihr herum um riss sich los. „Lass mich, Schlammblut!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Seit Harry mit dem Slytherin zusammen war hatte sich dieser mit Beleidigungen sehr zurückgehalten. Dennoch versuchte sie es noch einmal. „Bleib doch hier..."

Malfoy drehte sich am Ende des Ganges noch mal um. „Was denkst du was die beiden jetzt wohl machen! Angeregte Gespräche führen!" Er lachte höhnisch und verschwand um die Ecke.

Hermine rief noch hilflos seinen Namen, doch auch sie machte sich gewisse Gedanken über die beiden Jungs im Schlafsaal und jetzt löste auch bei ihr einen Stich Eifersucht aus. Harry hatte doch gesagt, dass das mit Blaise und ihr... Lautlos seufzte sie und wandte sich wieder in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

-

Und? Gut? Ja? Dann bitte einmal auf "Review" klicken... (Und sonst natürlich auch^^ Wir wolle hier ja keine Kritiker ausschließen ;) )


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Harry war mit Blaise in den Schlafsaal gestürmt, hatte die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen und war ans Fenster getreten. Er sah übernächtigt aus, seine Schultern waren angespannt. Leise trat Blaise hinter ihn, um ihn zu massieren. Harry seufzte kurz auf, aber als sich Zabinis Hände in tiefere Regionen verirrten, machte er sich unwillig los, lief zu seinem Bett und warf sich bäuchlings darauf. „Lass das", meinte er nur.

Blaise stand irritiert am Fenster, überwand sich dann aber und setzte sich dann neben Harry aufs Bett, um ihm freundschaftlich über den Rücken zu streichen. Harry wandte sich um, starrte ihn mit seinen grünen Augen einfach nur an und zog ihn dann neben sich. Blaise kuschelte sich an ihn. Harry fuhr ihm durch die seidigen blauschwarzen Strähnen und nach langer Zeit sagte er leise: „Weist du, ich hab in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht. Mir wurde bewusst, wie wichtig mir Draco geworden ist..."

„Und du hast gemerkt, dass das dann mit uns nicht läuft…", sagte Blaise ernst.

Erschrocken sah ihn Harry an. „Bist du arg böse?"

„Ach Jay, du weist doch so gut wie ich, mit uns beiden würde es in einer richtigen Beziehung nie gut gehen. So wie es jetzt ist ja, aber sonst... Ich begehre dich manchmal mehr, als mir gut tut, aber ich will auch das du und besonders Draco glücklich seid."

Zärtlich strich ihm Harry über die Wange. „Du weist, du bist mir ein wirklicher Freund geworden, als diesen möchte ich dich nicht verlieren!"

Blaise lächelte. „Das wirst du auch nicht!"

„Und ich werde dir immer finanziell helfen, so ganz ohne Gegenleistung, ich hoffe das weist du auch."

„Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt und weist du, Hermine ist auch ziemlich süß…"

Harry lachte befreit auf, packte dann ein Kissen und haute damit nach Blaise. „Du Schürzenjäger, du…"

Blaise kreischte auf, schnappte sich auch ein Kissen und eine große Kissenschlacht begann, bei der auch die Kissen der Nachbarbetten mit einbezogen wurden. Sie tobten zwischen und über die Betten, Kissen platzten auf und Federn wirbelten wie Schnee um die Jungs. Sie verfolgten einander, dann an Rons Bett, stellte Harry Blaise und warf sich gegen ihn, sodass er mit einem Ächzen unter Harry begraben wurde. Dieser kniete sich dann über ihn, ein Kissen drohend erhoben, mit der anderen Hand Blaise Arme über seinem Kopf fixierend, und fragte mit einem Grinsen: "Gibst du auf?"

Blaise, sich unter dem Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht so unwohl fühlend, ruckelte probeweise mit seinem Armen, sie waren aber fest fixiert, und fragte keck: „Und wenn nicht? Wollt ihr mir dann meine Unschuld rauben, oh großer Held?"

Harrys Augen glitzerten. „Deine Unschuld rauben, hmm... Er beugte sich runter zu Blaise, beide waren noch atemlos von ihrem Spiel und hauchte gegen seine Lippen: „Sooo unschuldig seit ihr nicht mehr, holde Maid…" Sanft streifte er Blaise Lippen, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, das mit ihm zu beenden.

Aber wie der Slytherin so unter ihm lag, seine Augen fast dunkelblau, mit zerzausten Haaren mit einzelnen Federn darin, der muskulöse Körper bebend vor Verlangen nach ihm, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Nur noch einmal.

„Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht so ganz erinnern, ich glaube ihr müsst es mir noch mal in Erinnerung rufen, mein Held", schnurrte Blaise atemlos und während sich dann Harry weiche Lippen zu einem richtigen Kuss auf seine drückten und seine Gedanken verschwammen, dachte er als letztes: „Verzeih mir Draco…"

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine stand mit bleichem Gesicht im Türrahmen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie das Schauspiel, das sich auf Rons Bett abspielte wahrnahm. Sie wollte schon wieder davon stürmen als Harry, der sich nach dem Aufschlagen der Tür von Blaise gelöst hatte, ihr befahl stehen zu bleiben. Hermine tat wie ihr befohlen, trat ein, schloss die Tür und schritt mit gesenkten Augen näher. Harry ließ Blaise frei, der unentschieden zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her sah.

„Was hast du Hermine", fragte Harry scheinheilig, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.  
>Hermine schluckte. „Ich.. ...ich hab kein Recht so zu empfinden! Blaise... er ist dein Freund!"<br>Stieß sie hervor. Sie warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf den Blauschwarzhaarigen, der mit Hochgerutschtem Hemd und geschwollenen Lippen noch auf dem Bett lag. Harry stand auf und trat zu Hermine. Er hob mit sanften Fingern ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die Rehaugen zu schauen.

„Du hast jedes Recht dazu, Hermine! Verzeih mir... Eigentlich haben wir nur darüber geredet, das wir uns trennen, um Draco nicht zu verletzen."

Hermines Blick wurde hoffnungsvoller.

„Nur ist unsere Anziehung ziemlich stark." Harry grinste verschämt. „Und wird es auch immer bleiben. Aber das ist nur körperlich. Ich denke du solltest mal mit Blaise reden!"  
>Damit küsste er sie auf die Wange und verließ den Schlafsaal.<p>

Hermine trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Blaise richtet sich auf und klopfte neben sich. „Komm setz dich zu mir."

Als das schlaue Mädchen sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, wurde er plötzlich unsicher.

Hermine ergriff nach einer Weile das Wort: „Stimmt das, was Harry gesagt hat? Du bist nicht mehr sein Freund?"

Stumm nickte Blaise. Hermine fasste schüchtern nach seiner Hand. „Und liebst du ihn trotzdem?"

Blaise lachte befreit auf. „Liebe? Zwischen uns war noch nie Liebe. Nur immer Begehren. Darum hat es uns auch vorhin übermannt."

Er schaute beschämt, wendete dann den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können.  
>„Aber mit dir ist das so anders, ich kann mich mit dir so gut unterhalten und trotzdem gefällst du mir total!"<p>

Hermine errötet und küsste ihn schüchtern.

-

Bitte, bitte den Rewiew Knopf betätigen


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Draco war die ganze Nacht ziellos durch das Schloss geirrt. Er war wütend auf Potter. So behandelte man einfach keinen Malfoy. Ein Malfoy musste immer an erster Stelle kommen!

Erst gegen drei Uhr Nachts fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, warum er sich eigentlich so aufregte. Potter war ihm doch eigentlich egal, oder? Dennoch... er hatte die letzten Wochen mit ihm genossen. Manchmal schien, es als wären sich echt zusammen. Und außerdem war da diese Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, die er einfach nicht ignorieren konnte. Da Potter immer weniger mir Blaise rumgemacht hatte, hatte er angenommen, die Beziehung würde sich langsam auflösen. Was für ein Irrtum! Jetzt vögelte Potter seinen besten Freund und sie hatten es noch nicht getan! Verdammt! Gereizt nahm der Blonde wieder seine Runden durch das Schloss auf.

Der nächste Morgen kam und damit auch das Frühstück in der großen Halle. Ein paar waren schon anwesend, unter ihnen auch Blaise Zabini, der dem hereinkommenden Harry gleich seine Sorge mitteilte, das Malfoy diese Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal verbracht hatte. Harry schaute darauf besorgt, Hermine, die sich neben Blaise setzte, warf den beiden nur vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu.

Harry, der etwas übernächtigt aussah, da er die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht hatte, um noch einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, fauchte Hermine genervt an. „Was?"

Hermine verzog den Mund, griff an Blaise vorbei und gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Du hast Malfoy gestern saumäßig behandelt und das schlimmste ist, du hast nicht mal darüber nachgedacht." Sie wollte noch mehr loswerden, aber Blaise nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Lass gut sein... "

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment knallten die Flügeltüren der großen Halle auf. Alle schreckten auf und starrten einen völlig zerzausten und zerknitterten Draco Malfoy an. So hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er hatte noch die Kleidung vom Vortag an, was man ihr auch ansah. Seine Haare fielen nicht wie sonst glatt um sein Gesicht, sondern standen zerzaust ab. Trotzdem brachte sein Anblick noch einige Mädchen, wie auch Jungen zum Erbeben.

Eisig ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Kurz blieb er an Potter hängen, der seiner Meinung viel zu nahe an Zabini saß. Dabei sah er natürlich nur, was er sehen wollte. Er sah nicht, wie der Blauäugige unter dem Tisch Hermines Hand gefasst hielt, was ihm Granger für aufmerksame Blicke schenkte.

Er blickte weg und ging entschlossenen Schritts zum Slytherintisch.

Die Halle hielt den Atem an. Die einen, weil sie schon so daran gewöhnt waren, das Malfoy am Löwentisch saß, die Anderen - das waren die, die von dem stillen Abkommen wussten - weil sie nun sehen wollten, was Harry nun unternahm. Und alle fragten sich, ob sich das große Traumpaar getrennt hatte.

Snape atmete schon erleichtert auf, sein Patensohn war wieder zur Vernunft gekommen.

Da schalte Harrys Stimme durch den Saal: „Malfoy, komm hier her!" Es war ein Befehl, das war allen klar.

Langsam drehte sich der Blonde, der seinen Tisch schon fast erreicht hatte um. Sein Mund verzog sich höhnisch, er war ganz der Alte. „Was bekomme ich dafür, Potter?"

Harry war verwirrt. „Was meinst du?"

„Was hat Blaise dafür bekommen?"

Nicht nur Harry schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Wie konnte dieser Slytherin es wagen, sie alle so zu erniedrigen? Für die meisten war es kein Job mehr, sie liebten ihre Freunde wirklich. Und jetzt brach dieser eingebildete Mistkerl eines ihre ersten Gebote, nie etwas davon in der Öffentlichkeit laut werden zu lassen. Wie konnte er es wagen! Neville musste Pansy festhalten, damit sie sich nicht auf Malfoy stützen konnte um ihm etwas anzutun. Theodor wurde schneeweiß und dachte sich Tötungsmöglichkeiten aus und Blaise, dessen Ehre hier als erstes verletzt wurde, schrie wütend auf.

Harrys grüne Augen schauten wahnsinnig verletzt auf den Blonden. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Blaise war schon aufgesprungen, um sich auf den Blonden zu stürzten, wurde aber von Hermine festgehalten. Mit einem Blick machte sie ihn auf Harry aufmerksam. Er sah gleich wie schlecht es ihm ging und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Hey Jay, ich rede mit ihm, ok?"

Draco Malfoy sah dies, vermutet dahinter schon wieder irgendeine vertraute Geste und stürmte, ohne etwas zu frühstücken, aus der Halle. Blaise folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Draco war erst in dem Moment, als er Harrys verletzten Ausdruck sah, klar geworden, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Und natürlich war gleich wieder Zabini zur Stelle um den armen Goldjungen zu trösten. Er steigerte sich immer mehr in seine Eifersucht hinein, während er durch die Gänge jagte. Nur weg, weit weg. Aber Schritte kamen immer näher, eine Hand an seinem Arm, die ihn herumriss und gegen die Steinwand schleuderte. Draco ächzte, als die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Vor ihm stand ein wutentbrannter Zabini, der ihn an der Wand festnagelte.

„Du Arschloch, kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du Harry immer wieder so weh tust?", brüllte ihn Blaise an.

„Ach halt doch die Fresse, du vögelst doch alles was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist. Seit wann kümmern die Gefühle deiner F****-Partner?" Draco setzte sich heftig gegen den Griff, der ihn festhielt zur Wehr. Doch Blaise war stärker.

„Was für ein Recht hast du, über mich zu richten? Ich dachte du wärst mein bester Freund, hab ich mich wohl geirrt!" Die letzten Worte flüsterte Blaise nur noch.

Draco fauchte wie eine Raubkatze. „Da hab ich auch das Gefühl! Toller Freund... du hast mir Harry weggenommen!"

Blaise lachte höhnisch. „Das sagst gerade du! Wer ist denn mir Potter eine Beziehung eingegangen, obwohl er wusste, dass ich mir ihm zusammen bin? Aber ein Malfoy kommt wohl immer an erster Stelle. Dem guten Blaise traut man ja keine echte Beziehung zu..."

Draco, der selber merkte, wie irrational seine Anschuldigung war, wurde langsam ruhiger und Blaise lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig.

„Wir haben uns getrennt! Ich denke, ich bin jetzt mir Hermine zusammen!" Bei diesem Zugeständnis schaute der Blonde den Anderen etwas fassungslos an.

„Verarscht du mich? Aber ich dachte, gestern als ihr in den Schlafsaal gegangen seid..."

Er musste nicht weiter sprechen, Blaise wusste auch so, was er meinte.

„Ja, ja, aber es ist nichts passiert! Harry mag dich, deshalb wollte er das mit mir beenden. Und da ich gemerkt habe, dass du ihn auch sehr magst, trete ich ihn an dich ab. Unsere Freundschaft ist mir wichtiger!"

Dracos Gesicht leuchtete bei diesen Worten auf, wurde dann aber wieder starr. „Und das ist dir erst gestern aufgefallen...? Kaum taucht Potter auf, zupfst du an ihm rum. Sag mir nicht, du wolltest mich nur eifersüchtig machen."

Blaise schaute etwas reumütig zu Boden. „Na ja... jedenfalls, ich will ihn dir ja überlassen, hörst du, ich will es und das ist doch die Hauptsache!"

Da Blaise ein wenig zurückgewichen war, fiel es Draco leicht sich aus dessen Griff ganz zu befreien und nun ihn an die raue Steinwand zu schleudern. Sauer nährte er sich Blaise Gesicht.

„Nein das ist nicht die Hauptsache! Nicht unsere Worte entscheiden über uns sondern unsere Taten! Solltest du Potter noch einmal anmachen, wirst du nie mehr in der Lage sein, irgendjemand zu beglücken."

Blaise wurde bei dieser Drohung etwas weiß, er wusste, Draco konnte durchaus ernst machen. Aber er wurde auch langsam genervt, dass der Andere ihm nicht glaubt. Was sollte er denn noch alles veranstalten? Einen Zirkus?

Da er stärker war als sein Kontrahent, fiel es ihm leicht, sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien. Seine Stimme klirrte wie Eis, als er sprach: „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven Malfoy! Sprich dich mit Potter aus. Heute Abend gibt's ne kleine Party bei den Löwen, tu es oder du wirst wieder einen Rivalen haben!" Mit dieser Drohung drehte er sich einfach um und verschwand mir wehendem Umhang um eine Ecke. Verdutzt blieb der Blonde zurück, der nicht genau wusste, was er nun tun sollte.

In der großen Halle war nach Dracos Abgang ein Tohuwabohu ausgebrochen und nicht nur die Schüler rätselten, was los war. Auch am Lehrertisch herrschte Verwirrung, Snape warf einem niedergeschlagenen Potter immer wieder hasserfüllte Blicke zu, Professor McGongall war vor Schreck vorhin die Brille von der Nase gerutscht und Dumbledore versuchte angestrengt herauszufinden, was ihm entgangen war. Nur Lupin, der neben Snape saß, summte träumerisch vor sich hin.

Snape wurde das zuviel, wütend fuhr er ihn an: „Hören Sie auf zu summen, das sich meine Slytherins mir Ihren verdammten Gryffindors abgeben ist schon schlimm genug!" Erbost machte er eine Geste zum Löwentisch, an dem schon wieder Dean mir Theodor rumknutschte. „Was finden die nur an denen..." verzweifelt vergrub Snape sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
>Belustigt blitzte ihn Lupin von der Seite her an und sein Stimme war wie Honig als er sprach: „Ich könnte mir da so einiges vorstellen..."<p>

Snapes Kopf fuhr hoch. „Argh... verschonen Sie mich, oder sollte ich genauer darüber nachdenken wie Mr. Malfoy darauf kommt, dass Sie an mir interessiert sind...?"

Lupin wurde knallrot, stotterte irgendwas von wegen Bücher vergessen, raffte seine Robe zusammen und stürmte aus der Halle.

Hermine versuchte währenddessen Harry zu trösten, dem natürlich auch aufgegangen war, das er so einiges verbockt hatte, Ron schäkerte mit Milli, seiner neuen Freundin und Pansy und Neville waren mit Partyvorbereitungen für diesen Abend beschäftigt. Rundrum, die Lage normalisierte sich wieder. Slytherins und Gryffindors versuchten diesen unangenehmen Zwischenfall recht bald zu vergessen, die nicht Eingeweihten, tratschten noch ein wenig, aber bald versiegte dies auch.

-

Gespannt, ob sie wieder zusammenkommen?

Aber erst ein Rewiewchen, bitte, bitte^^


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Der Tag ging vorbei, Malfoy ging Potter aus dem Weg, was diesen ziemlich anätzte und ihn unausstehlich werden lies. Die Gryffindors gingen wie auf Zehenspitzen, um ihren Goldjungen ja nicht weiter zu provozieren. Nach dem Unterricht, in dem er sich heftig mit Snape gezofft hatte zog er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fauchte jeden an, der ihm zu nahe kam.

Zuletzt waren sie sogar persönlich geworden und als Harry vor den entsetzten Augen der Klasse, Snape an den Kopf geworfen hatte, er sei eine unbefriedigte alte Schachtel, war er hochkant rausgeflogen, hatte eine Menge Strafarbeiten verpasst bekommen und 100 Hauspunkte verloren. Snape saß einfach am längeren Hebel.

Da allen klar war, wer Harry in dieses seelische Ungleichgewicht gebracht hatte, wurde Draco erst mal geschnitten. Auch von den Slytherins, denn er hatte auch sie beleidigt. Sie hatten ihren Eisprinzen entthront und warteten erst mal ab, wie sich ihr neuer Prinz Potter verhalten würde. Zum ersten Mal stand Malfoy alleine da.

Am Abend, so gegen 20 Uhr hatten sich alle Partylustigen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum eingefunden. Da der Raum mit einem Antischallzauber belegt worden war, drang kein Laut der hämmernden Bässe nach draußen. Alkohol floss in Strömen, es war fast eine Orgie.

Harry in schwarzer, enger Lederhose und einem weißen Glitzer-Shirt, seine Haare künstlich noch zerzauster kreiert, schaute etwas konfus in die Gegend, die Augen schon leicht glasig vom Alkoholgenuss. Er hing mehr als er saß in einem Sessel und schaute den Leuten beim Tanzen zu. Blaise tanzte mir Hermine, Pansy verzog sich mit Neville in eine dunkle Ecke und Ron nährte sich langsam Milli.

Harry war schrecklich gereizt bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy. In seinem benebelten Hirn stellte er fest, er sollte ihn vergessen. Und was lag da näher, als dies in den Armen eines Anderen zu tun?

Prüfend ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten und blieb an Colin hängen, der seinen Blick lächelnd erwiderte. Nach einem Schluck aus seinem Butterbier begann der jüngere Gryffindor lasziv zu tanzen, den begehrlichen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen genießend.  
>Irgendwo in seinem dichten Hirn wusste Harry wie mies er sich benahm.<p>

Er hatte einfach nur gedacht, er würde Draco auch etwas bedeuten, schließlich hatte dieser ja seine Kette angenommen. Er hatte gedacht, dass ihre Beziehung nicht nur auf Geld beruhte. Schließlich waren sie sich doch näher gekommen. Er hatte sich wohl geirrt und musste nun den Blonden aus seinem Kopf kriegen. Mit allen Mitteln!

Plötzlich, in einer Musikpause, ging das Portraitloch auf und Draco Malfoy trat ein. Sofort wurde die Musik leiser gestellt, denn keiner wollte etwas von dem Folgenden verpassen. Eine Schneise bildete sich zu dem Goldjungen. Kalte Blicke musterten den Eisprinzen der das aber wie gewohnt ignorierte.

Harry war erstaunt und kurz blitzte auch Freude in den grünen Augen auf, dann wurde seine Miene wieder starr. Unversöhnlich blickte er seinem Noch-Freund entgegen, schaute kurz zu Colin, der ihn lieb anlächelte, und wieder zurück. Draco bemerkte diesen Blickaustausch und schickte Colin einen Eisblick, der diesen sogleich in Deckung gehen ließ. Man konnte Potter echt nicht alleine lassen. Kaum war er weg, betrank er sich sinnlos und suchte sich neue Opfer.

Beharrlich ging Draco auf den Sessel des Schwarzhaarigen zu. Ein silbernes Shirt umschmeichelte seinen Oberkörper und brachte seine silbergrauen Augen zum strahlen. Um seinen Hals hing der Panteranhänger. Er blieb vor Harry stehen, ihre Knie berührten sich. Ihn durchfuhr ein Schauer. Wie sollte er es schaffen, das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn so unerbittlich ansah, zu erweichen? Vielleicht wollte dieser ihn, nachdem was er sich in der großen Halle geleistet hatte gar nicht mehr! Verdammt, seit wann war er so unsicher?

Provozierend ließ Harry seinen Blick von oben nach unten über den Blonden gleiten. „Dir ist wohl das Geld ausgegangen, oder wie darf ich deine Anwesenheit deuten?"

Er musste einfach so gemein sein, obwohl er Dracos zusammenzucken sah, sah wie er ihn weiterhin bittend ansah, mit einem Blick der allein auf ihn gerichtet war, denn seine Worte in der großen Halle hatten ihn sehr verletzt. Einmal sollte Malfoy, wenn er ihn noch wollte, vor ihm zu Kreuze kriechen, hier vor allen, und ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Dabei übersah er erstens, dass sich Draco schon mit seinem Angebot, ihm zu Willen zu sein, sehr erniedrigt hatte, und zweitens, dass es ihm als Malfoy nie beigebracht worden war, wie man sich entschuldigte. Ganz abgesehen davon, Gefühle zuzugeben.

Draco konnte sehen, was in dem Schwarzhaarigen vorging und ihm war klar, würde er nicht jetzt vor allen etwas sagen, wäre das mit ihnen Geschichte. Und dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er würde es versuchen.

Seinen Malfoystolz hinunter schluckend begann er, denn Kopf gesenkt, die Augen hinter blonden Stirnfransen verborgen: „Potter... ich... Harry es tut mir leid was ich in der großen Halle gesagt habe... ich will nicht nur dein... dein Toy Boy sein." Damit sprach er aus, was ihm den Tag über durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Ich will, dass wir richtig zusammen sind!" Die letzten Worte hatte er nur geflüstert.

Die ganze Gesellschaft hielt den Atem an und nicht nur Draco fragte sich, wie Harry reagieren würde. Er wagte es nicht aufzuschauen, nicht gewillte vielleicht Ablehnung in den grünen Augen zu sehen. Da spürte er plötzlich kühle Finger die seine umfassten. Überrascht blickte er hoch.

Harry schien wieder klarer zu sein, er lächelte strahlend. „Ich verzeihe dir Drache... wie kannst du weniger als mein Freund sein, ich gehöre doch schon dir..." Damit umfasste er den Panteranhänger und zog den Blonden damit auf seinen Schoß.

Die Mädchen seufzten. Harry war immer so romantisch!

Tief schaute Draco dem Goldjungen in die Augen. „Danke", wisperte er.

Harry nickte nur, zog den Blonden ein wenig näher und liebkoste dessen Wange. Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen, sich schon nicht mehr bewusst, dass der halbe Slytherin- und der ganze Gryffindor-Clan zuschauten. Sacht wandte er den Kopf um Harrys Lippen wieder zu spüren. Er ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch prompt gewährt wurde. Es war einfach himmlisch den anderen wieder zu schmecken. Seinen ursprünglichen Harry-Geschmack gemischt mit dem Geschmack von Whiskey. Er war erstaunt, wie er das vermisst hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander nur um sich wieder und wieder kleine Küsse aufzuhauchen, beglückt über ihr Zusammensein.

„Ich muss besser auf dich aufpassen, du hast zuviel getrunken", murmelte Draco.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Stört es dich? Das war nur wegen dir, ich wollte dich vergessen!", wisperte er ebenso leise.

„Nein, nur das du mich vergessen wolltest!", antwortete Draco, ebenfalls mit einem leichten Lächeln. Plötzlich wurde er sich der Stille um ihn herum bewusst und er zischte der gaffenden Menge zu: „Was denn? Habt ihr kein eigenes Leben?"

Das löste den Bann. Ihr Eisprinz war wieder normal. Lachend und scherzend wurde die Musik wieder angestellte und die Tanzfläche gestürmt. Nur Harry und Draco blieben wo sie waren und kuschelten verliebt. Wobei sich natürlich keiner der beiden dieses Gefühls bewusste war das sie so zufrieden in der Anwesenheit des Anderen werden lies, das sie so törichte Dinge sagen ließ, das sie an Morgen glauben ließ.

-

Meine Beta Brirdy: „So... und wer jetzt glaubt, alles sei wieder Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen, der hat sich geschnitten... da kommt noch was... *mit einem wissenden Blick fießgrins*  
>Aber für heute ist Schluss... Ihr wisst, was das heist! Reviews bitte!^^ „<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Die Stunden gingen vorüber, viele hingen erschöpft auf den Sofas, wollten die Party aber so nicht ausklingen lassen. Da hatte Pansy eine Idee.

„Hey Leute", rief sie und alle wandten sich ihr zu. „Lasst uns ein Spiel spielen, ich kenn da so´n Muggelspiel...heißt Flaschendrehen!" Sie besaß nun die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, denn neue Spiel waren in Hogwarts immer beliebt. Und bei Pansy konnte man auch sicher sein, das sie ein wenig verrucht waren.

„Kommt, ihr setzt euch alle in einen Kreis, wer neben wem ist egal!", befahl sie und alle standen auf und ließen sich in der Mitte des Raumes nieder. Meist neben ihrem Partner, da sie ja keine Ahnung hatten, was sie erwarten würde.

Pansy nahm eine leere Flasche und legte sie in die Mitte. Sie setzte einige Angeheiterte wieder gerade hin und erklärte weiter, sie selbst schien erstaunlicherweise noch relativ klar. „Also einer dreht die Flasche und auf den dann der Flaschenhals zeigt, den muss er küssen." Einiges Murren wurde laut als klar wurde, dass dies durchaus kein Partnerspiel war, aber als Harry nickte, er kannte das Spiel von seinem Cousin, fügten sich alle. Aber nicht nur Draco sah skeptisch aus.

Nun ja, das Spiel begann, während sich einige schon gähnend an ihre Partner lehnten, wurde Ginny auserkoren, die Flasche als erstes zu drehen. Das tat sie auch und der Flaschenhals zeigte auf Dean. Es gab einige Lacher bei Deans entsetztem Gesicht. Schließlich war er 100% schwul.

Pansy giggelte: „Du musste mit Zunge, mindestens eine Minute!"

Die anderen johlten und Dean wusste nicht zu entkommen. Ergeben seufzte er. Langsam beugte er sich zu der erwartungsvollen Ginny, ließ sanft seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten. Dies wurde von Seamus, der neben ihm saß, misstrauisch beobachtet. Wehe seine Finger verirrten sich dahin, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten.

Sanft küsste Dean Ginny auf die Lippen, die sogleich ein wenig ihren Mund öffnete und sich weiter vorbeugte. Ein heißer Zungenkuss entbrannte, der alle in seiner Heftigkeit erstaunte. Die Menge johlte. Rotwerdend lösten sich die beiden und mussten sich Sprüche anhören wie:  
>„Wohl doch die falsche Seite gewählt" oder „Haste wohl viele Talente, Dean!"<p>

Pansy beruhigte die kochende Menge, sie hatte ja gewusst, dass das ein Spaß werden würde, und forderte Dean zum weiterdrehen der Flasche auf.

So nahm das Spiel ihren Lauf, mal musste Pansy Padma küssen, mal Neville Ginny. Dann ein anderes Mal Harry Hermine, was Draco eifersüchtig beobachtete. Mittlerweile konnte er dieses Gefühl ganz gut einordnen und er akzeptierte es. Wobei er nicht akzeptierte, dass sich Granger seinem Harry so an den Hals warf. So ein Miststück. Unter den amüsierten Blicken der Anderen zerrte er Harry nach Ablauf der Minute schnell von Granger weg. Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. „Nicht eifersüchtig sein Drache".

Alle hatten viel Spaß bis die Runde an Ron kam, der vorher von Milli geküsst wurde, was ihnen beiden sehr entgegen kam, und nun selbst die Flasche drehte.

Der Flaschenhals blieb auf Draco stehen. Die Meute hielt den Atem an. Der Eisprinz sollte das Wiesel küssen, einen Jungen den er noch mehr verachtet als er es bei Harry getan hatte.

Harry sprang wütend auf. Er hatte gesehen wie Ron hinter seinem Rücken mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab gehalten hatte, irgendwie die Flasche beeinflusst hatte, irgendwas an ihr gedreht hatte, damit sie auf seinem Freund stehen blieb.

„Was bezweckst du damit, Ron?", schrie er. „Du bist weder schwul noch bi, warum willst du grad Draco küssen?"

Ron schnaubte nur arrogant. „Bild dir nichts ein, Goldjunge, die Flasche hat entschieden!" Langsam stieg ihm die Röte in die Wangen und er stand ebenfalls auf, um seinem ehemals besten Freund in die Augen zu sehen. „Hast du irgendein Problem mit den Spielregeln?"

„Mit den Spielregeln nicht, aber mit dir! Du hast irgendeinen Zauber gewirkt! Ich hab's genau gesehen! Du erträgst es nur nicht, das ich beliebter bin als du, das ich den beliebtesten Jungen der Schule als Freund habe!"

„Gar nicht wahr, ich hab Milli. Du bist mir einfach zu eingebildet geworden, nur weil ne Narbe dein Gesicht entstellt... Heul doch bei deiner Mami... Oh ich vergaß, du hast gar keine mehr!", höhnte Ron.

Harry wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, wurde aber von Hermine zurückgehalten, die sich zwischen sie gestellt hatte. „Ruhig Blut Jungs! Benehmt euch nicht kindisch!"

„Ich bestehe aber auf mein Recht, so sagen es die Regeln!", forderte Ron.

Harry, der derweil auch von Draco daran gehindert wurde sich auf den Rothaarigen zu stürzen, faucht: „Du willst mich und Draco nur auseinander bringen! Doch das wird dir nicht gelingen, er wird dich nicht küssen. Du weist doch, ich darf es bestimmen. Nicht wahr du wirst ihn nicht küssen, nicht wahr Draco?" Fast schon verzweifelt fragte er das den Blonden.

„Psst", machte Draco, und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. Dieser lehnte sich gegen ihn. Irgendwie machte ihn der Alkohol weinerlich und kämpferisch zugleich. „Nicht wenn du nicht willst, Jay. Ich mach das was du sagst. Ist ja gut.", beruhigte ihn Draco.

Ron zeterte weiterhin nach seinem Recht.

Irritiert schaute Hermine von einem zu anderen. Die besten Freunde waren zu Feinde geworden und das wegen eines nichtigen Grundes. Wahrscheinlich entluden sich jetzt die Spannungen der letzten Zeit. „Hey Jungs, hört mal zu! Draco sollte selber entscheiden, wen er küssen will!"

Die beiden Jungen waren plötzlich still. Auffordernd sahen sie den Blonden an. So im Blickpunkt des Interesses, denn die anderen waren natürlich auch brennend daran interessiert, was der Blonde sagen würde, schwieg dieser erst mal. Natürlich war dies für ihn gar keine Frage, wie er sich entscheiden sollte, aber er war in den letzten Wochen sosehr von Harrys Entscheidung abhängig gewesen, das es ihm auf einmal schwer fiel, seine eigene zu formulieren.

Er schaute auf den Jungen neben sich, zu dem er so ganz Malfoy-untypisch Zuneigung gefasste hatte und der nun ihn flehen ansah, dann zu dem Rothaarigen, denn er mehr als alles auf der Welt verabscheute.

Mit dem Blick auf Hermine sprach er bedächtig: „Nun wenn ich selber entscheiden darf... Ich werde das Wiesel nicht küssen. Ein Malfoy ist in einer Beziehung absolut treu!"

Ein Aufraunen ging durch die Menge. Harry Potter hatte mit Draco Malfoy eine wirkliche Beziehung! Kaum zu glauben.

Ron fluchte wild und schnappte sich Milli um wütend den Raum zu verlassen. Das bekamen Harry und Draco jedoch schon gar nicht mehr mit, erleichtert und dankbar küsste Harry ihn.

-

Hm... ein paar Komplikationen gab es jetzt ja bereits... aber der große Knall war's noch nicht... der sollte dann nächstes Mal kommen...

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Das Draco nun klar zu Harry stand, bedeutete aber nicht, das jetzt alles gut war. Denn da gab es ja auch noch Blaise, der weiterhin von Harry Geld für seinen aufwendigen Lebensstiel forderte.

Schon am übernächsten Morgen zogen dunkle Wolken auf. Wie immer waren alle zum Frühstück um den Gryffindortisch versammelt. Blaise hatte sich neben Harry platziert und versuchte ihn mit allen Mitteln zu überzeugen, dass er ein bestimmtes Halsband bräuchte. Harry fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, immer wieder schaute er zu Draco, der vor Wut zu kochen schien, dann wieder zu Hermine, die traurig auf ihr Müsli starrte. Sie verstand nicht, warum Blaise wegen seinen Wünschen immer noch zu Harry ging, sie war doch jetzt seine Freundin.

Die anderen Gryffindors sahen dem Schauspiel mit Interesse zu. Wenn Zabini seinen Kopf durchsetzen konnte, würde ihr Goldjunge bestimmt wieder einen Einkaufstag anberaumen.  
>Draco glaubte vor Wut gleich zu platzen. Wie konnten die beiden es wagen ihn so bloßzustellen, indem sie so öffentlich rummachen! Und jetzt fingerte sein angeblich bester Freund auch noch an Harrys Harren rum. Er hatte genug! Er warf das Frühstücksmesser, das er in der Hand hielt nach Blaise und erhob sich schnaubend vom Tisch. Blaise kreischte auf. Das Messer hatte sich fachgerecht in den Tisch genau zwischen seine Finger gebohrt. Wütend starrte er den Blonden an, der ebenso wütend zurückstarrte. Draco wandte sich ab und stürmte aus der Halle, die Rufe Harrys ignorierend.<p>

So ging es den ganzen Tag, Harry versuchte mit Malfoy zu reden, dieser ignorierte ihn jedoch weiterhin. Nach der letzten Stunde, in der sie Verwandlung gehabt hatten, schloss er sich sogar Hermine an und redete mit ihr über Verwandlungstränke, nur um dem Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dabei trug er aber eine so böse Miene zur Schau, dass ihn Hermine endlich auf das Problem Harry Blaise ansprach.

„Weist du, auch ich hasse den Gedanken, dass Blaise noch irgendwas von Harry will. Einerseits verstehe ich nicht, warum er nicht mich um Geld bittet, ich bin doch seine Freundin, andererseits verstehe ich nicht, warum Harry ihn nicht abblitzen lässt."

Draco knurrte: „Von Blaise erwarte ich nichts anderes, als dass er sich nicht so viele Gedanken um seine Umwelt macht, aber ich dachte Potter… ich dachte er würde nicht... er würde mich nicht auf diese Art verletzten."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, ein Malfoy gab zu, das er verletzbar war!  
>„Ich glaube auch Harry weiß manchmal nicht, was er anderen Leuten mit seinem Verhalten antut. Er war einfach zu lange mit Blaise zusammen. Doch glaub mir, du bist ihm wichtig. Hast du nicht gemerkt, er hat gezögert, Blaise seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."<p>

„Vielleicht müssen wir einfach besser auf die beiden aufpassen, dass sie nicht mehr allein sind und so", stellte Draco fest.

Hermine schaute sich um, eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, die beiden würden ihnen folgen, doch der Gang hinter ihnen war leer. Eine ungute Ahnung beschlich sie.  
>„Wo sind sie überhaupt?"<p>

Auch Draco fuhr herum. Mit dem gleichen Gedanken schauten sie einander in die Augen: Potter und Zabini in einem Raum, alleine!  
>Sie machten auf der Stelle kehrt und rannten zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zurück.<p>

~*~*~

Harry sammelte sein Schreibzeug zusammen und beobachtet seufzend, wie Hermine und Draco den Raum verließen. Er hatte es den ganzen Tag nicht geschafft mit dem Blonden zu reden, dabei wusste er einfach nicht, wie er aus dem Schlamassel wieder rauskommen sollte.

Blaise lehnte am Eingang an der Wand und beobachtet den Goldjungen. Wie konnte es sein, das er ihn immer noch wollte, obwohl er mit Hermine zusammen war. Vielleicht sollte man dem Abhilfe schaffen.

Langsam ging er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster starrte.  
>„Sag mir Potter, wie kann es sein, das ich dich immer noch will, aber gleichzeitig auch Hermine begehre?"<p>

Harry fuhr herum.  
>„Hör auf damit Blaise, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Du hast selbst auf mich verzichtet. Wir verletzten mit unserem Verhalten nur Draco und Hermine!"<p>

Blaise lächelte nur. „Du willst mich doch auch, gib es zu!"

Harry starrte den Anderen, der langsam auf ihn zukam mit undeutbarem Blick an.  
>„Natürlich will ich dich, das hat aber nur was mit Lust zu tun. Ich werde dafür nicht dieses wunderbare Gefühl aufgeben, das ich mit Draco habe."<p>

Blaise schnaubte. „Du hörst dich an, als wärst du verliebt! Potter verliebt in einen Malfoy!" Er lachte leicht irre. „Nun gut ich lasse dich in Ruhe, nur ich will diese Kette", forderte er.

„Frag Hermine, sie ist deine Freundin."

„Das kann ich nicht, verstehst du, damit würden wir uns auf das Niveau begeben, das ich als ihr Toy Boy innehätte.

„Und dafür opferst du lieber mich und meine Freundschaft zu Draco? Kommt da der wahre Slytherin zu tage? Ist dir Hermine wichtiger als ich?"

Endlich, als Harry es so auf den Punkt brachte, fiel Blaise Maske herunter. „Nein, das will ich nicht, du bist mir auch wichtig!" Verzweifelt vergrub er seine Hände in seinen blauschwarzen langen Haaren. „Sag mir Harry, wie soll ich das alles auf die Reihe kriegen? Um Dracos Willen mich zu beherrschen, die Finger von dir zu lassen, um Hermines Willen sie nicht um Geld anzuflehen und dann auch noch zu versuchen dich nicht zu verletzten. Sag mir, wie soll ich das schaffen?"

Harry trat auf Blaise zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Pssst ist ja gut, aber ist dir auch mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du nicht unbedingt so eine Kette brauchst?"

Irritiert schaute Blaise hoch in Harrys Augen, dieser Gedanke war ihm noch nicht gekommen.  
>„Und was ist damit, dass ich dich will?"<p>

„Hab endlich mit Hermine Sex und hör auf an mir rumzufummeln!", sagte Harry ernst, er hatte gemerkt, wie Blaise ihre Nähe ausnutzte und seine Robe geöffnet hatte.

„Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du mich noch einmal küsst!", meinte der hoffnungsvoll. Dabei schaute er so treuherzig mit seinen gletscherblauen Augen, dass ihm niemand einen Hintergedanken attestiert hätte.

Harry, der natürlich immer noch nicht ganz immun gegen den Slytherin war, zögerte.  
>„Nein, das werde ich Draco nicht mehr antun!"<p>

Blaise schlang seine Arme fester um seinen Hals. „Im Moment würde ich alles dafür aufgeben, wenn du ihn vergisst. Tu es noch einmal!", schnurrte er und nährte sich mit seinem Mund dem Harrys, der ihn nur wie gelähmt anstarrte. Diese merkwürdige Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen war wieder aktiv und wie bei Merlin konnte er sich dagegen wehren?

„Verzeih Draco….", dachte er nur noch und wartet, als er schon den warmen Atem des Slytherins spürte, das sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Da wurde er plötzlich weggerissen und fand sich einem sehr wütendem Malfoy gegenüber. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe der stürmischen See und seine Fäuste waren geballt um den Anderen nicht zu schlagen.

Damit hielt sich Hermine, die Blaise am Arm gepackt hatte, nicht zurück. Mit aller Kraft scheuerte sie Blaise eine, sodass dieser rückwärts taumelte. Sie fauchte. „Wir unterhalten uns jetzt „Mister ich bin zu läufig um wahr zu sein"."  
>Sie riss Blaise, der sich betreten die Wange rieb, mit sich aus dem Zimmer.<p>

Harry und Draco blieben zurück. Der Goldjunge hatte sich auf einen Stuhl sinken lassen und sah jämmerlich aus. Er lies den Kopf hängen und wagte nicht, Draco, der unruhig vor ihm auf und abschritt, anzusehen.

„Man kann dich nicht eine Minute alleine lassen, Potter", tobte er. „Was hast du an Zabini? Mir hängt das so zum Hals raus. Ich darf nicht mal mit anderen Typen reden und du vögelst in der Weltgeschichte herum. Du bist so ein Arschloch."

Harry schaute noch immer nicht auf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen. Ich suche mir einen Job... "

Erschrocken blickte Harry endlich auf und Draco sah zu seinem Erstaunen, das dem Goldjungen Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Nein Draco, bitte nicht. Verlass mich nicht!", brachte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

„Und warum nicht, du hast doch noch Blaise!" Draco war stehen geblieben und schaute auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich. „Ich gebe dir alles und du... du weist das nicht mal zu schätzten. Wie viel meinst du hat es mich gekosten, ganz zu dir zu stehen? Weist du wie sehr es mich erniedrigt zu deinem Vergnügen für dich da zu sein? Du hast mir alles genommen, meine Würde... meinen Stolz!"

Harry schluckte, er hatte gewusst, wie viel es einem Malfoy kosten musste von anderen Abhängig zu sein, aber er hatte ihn nie auf diese Art zerstören wollen.

„Hasst du mich so sehr Potter? Wolltest du das, mich brechen? Das ich dich immer noch will, obwohl du mich wie der letzte Dreck behandelst?"

„Nein, nein das wollte ich nie... ich... " Harry fand keine Worte.

Draco fuhr erbost fort: „Dann hast du es nämlich erreicht. Ich gehöre ganz dir! Erzähl es ruhig allen in der Schule, ich Draco Malfoy bin finanziell, wie auch physisch von meinem größten Feind abhängig." Er ertrug es nicht mehr, der anderen anzusehen und drehte sich weg.

Harry starrte auf den Rücken des Blonden, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er ihn fast gebrochen hatte mit seinem Verhalten. Aber ein Glücksgefühl breitet sich in seinem Magen aus, als ihm gewahr wurde, wie viel er dem Slytherin bedeuten musste. Hoffentlich konnte er alles wieder ins Reine bringen.

Entschlossen stand er auf und Draco der dies hörte glaubte schon, er wolle das Zimmer verlassen, stattdessen trat er ganz dicht an Malfoy heran und umarmte den gleichgroßen von hinten. Dieser wehrte sich erstmal, gab dann aber nach einigem Ringen auf und lehnte sich mit einem Aufseufzen an den starken Körper hinter sich.

„Verzeih mir noch einmal Draco, bitte. Du bist mir so unwahrscheinlich wichtig geworden und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich habe mich wieder einmal falsch verhalten." Er sprach rasch weiter, als Draco schwieg: „Ich hatte Blaise einmal versprochen ihm immer finanziell zu helfen, aber nur wenn er in einer Notlage ist. Anscheinend betrachtet er den Wunsch nach einer Kette als eine Notlage."

Draco schnaubte nur. „Und wieso sah es dann so aus, als wolltet ihr euch gerade küssen, als wir rein kamen?"

„Na ja... das war wieder die alte Anziehungskraft." Als er spürte wie sich der Körper vor ihm verspannte, sprach er schnell weiter: „Ich nehme das nicht als Ausrede, ich weis es war alleine unsere Schuld, das wir uns nicht beherrschen können. Aber bitte Drache, verlass mich nicht... du könntest ja auf mich aufpassen... dass so was nicht noch mal passiert!"

Draco war erstmal sprachlos, er sollte ständig seinem Freund hinterherlaufen, damit dieser nicht mit seinem Freund rum machte? Wer war er denn?

Entschlossen drehte er sich um, silbergrauen Augen fixierten grüne hinter Brillengläsern.  
>„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee: Ich werde Blaise noch einmal ernstlich drohen, damit er dir nie mehr zu nahe kommt… und mit dir..." Harry schaute hoffnungsvoll. „…ich werde dich wohl einmal so richtig durchnehmen müssen, damit du nie mehr an einen Anderen denkst!" Dabei grinste er schmutzig.<p>

Harry schaute erst ungläubig, dann breitete sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er fiel dem Blonden um den Hals. „Oh danke Drache, ich danke dir so sehr. Und ich verspreche dir, dich nie mehr so zu verletzen", wisperte er.

Draco streichelte ihm über den Rücken, dieses Gefühl, Harry Potter in seinen Armen, war einfach einmalig. Er löste sich ein wenig und nahm Harrys Gesicht in die Hände. Zart wischte er die Tränen weg, die dem Schwarzhaarigen schon wieder über die Wangen liefen. „Ich glaube dir, Jay. Aber lass mich dich ganz fühlen, bitte."

Ein Malfoy bat um etwas.

Harry nickte. „Ja, das will ich auch."

Ganz leicht küsste er den Blonden auf den Mund, dann auf die Wange, fuhr mit seinen Lippen den Hals entlang, bis zu den Kragen des Hemdes. Draco bekam glasige Augen, oh wie sehr begehrte er den Gryffindor. Vergessen war der Schmach den er ihm immer wieder zufügte, wenn er ihn zu dem seinen machte.

„Oh Harry... bitte..."

Harry verstand um was er bat, zog sich aber ein wenig zurück. Er lächelte leicht. Wie er es liebte seinen Drachen in so einem aufgelösten Zustand zu sehen.

„Nicht hier... unser erstes Mal soll doch etwas besonders sein. Heute Abend... am besten im Raum der Wünsche."

Draco nickte. Endlich würde ihm Harry gewähren, was er schon so lange wollte, endlich könnte er sich ganz in ihm verlieren.

-

Anmerkung Brirdy: Hmh... das Glück der beiden Liebenden ist wohl noch immer nicht ganz vollkommen... Fällt irgendjemandem auf, was unbedingt noch geschehen muss, bevor diese Geschichte enden kann? Etwas, was in jeder richtigen Beziehung mindestens einmal geschehen muss?

Viel Spaß beim Überlegen... *g*


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Zu Blaise Erstaunen verhielt sich Hermine ganz anders als erwartet. Weder schrie sie, noch brach sie in Tränen aus. Auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer drehte sie sich zu dem ihr hinterher trottenden Blaise herum. In ihren brauen Augen war nicht die geringste Regung zu erkennen. Sie fasste in ihre Umhängetasche, in der sie immer ihre zahllosen Bücher mit herumschleppte, fischte ein rotes Portmonee heraus und entnahm ihm zehn Galeonen. Grob fasste sie nach Blaise Hand und legte ihm das Geld rein. Unter Blaise ungläubig aufgerissenen blauen Augen erklärte sie hart: „Ich behandele dich nun, wie du es verdienst! Du wirst dich ab jetzt an mich wenden, wenn du Geld brauchst. Dafür wirst du dich keinem anderen Jungen oder Mädchen nähren!"

In Blaise Blick mischte sich Verstehen und Entsetzen. Genau das hatte er nie von Hermine gewollt.

Doch Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war eisig, ihm blieb sein Protest im Hals stecken. Hilflos lies er seine Hand sinken und beobachtete starr, wie sich die Hexe umdrehte und davon rauschte.

~*~

Draco ging nun Blaise den restlichen Tag aus dem Weg, da er fürchtete, ihm sonst etwas anzutun. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm diese letzte Entgleisung verzeihen konnte. Doch kam er nicht umhin, seine Aufmerksamkeit beim Abendessen immer wieder zu dem Blauschwarzhaarigen gleiten zu lassen.

Zusammengesunken saß er am Slytherintisch und starrte auf sein Abendbrot. Was hatte Hermine bloß mit dem fröhlichen Jungen getan? Das wurde nicht nur ihm klar, als die Junghexe am Arm Harrys die Halle verließ. Das ganze Essen hatte sie Blaise nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, doch jetzt beim Rausgehen rief sie scharf zum Slytherintisch herüber: „Wo bleibst du, Zabini? Komm sofort mit!"

Slytherins wie Gryffindors war sofort klar, was sich in dem Verhältnis der beiden verändert hatte. Zabini gehörte jetzt Hermine, genauso wie der Eisprinz Potter gehörte und es war allen klar, Hermine würde ihn leiden lassen. Man sah aber auch an Harry gerunzelter Stirn, dass das diesem überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aufgebracht flüsterte er Hermine etwas ins Ohr, diese schüttelte aber nur unwirsch den Kopf.

Wie gebrochen stand Blaise auf und trottet zu seiner Freundin hinüber.

Snape war nahe dem Erstickungstod, noch ein starker Slytherin, der sich unter die Fuchtel eines Gryffindors begab.

~*~

Gegen 20 Uhr trafen sich Harry und Draco vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Draco war nervös. Er hatte etwa eine Stunde gebraucht, sich zu entscheiden, was er anziehen sollte und sich dreimal um entschieden.  
>Aber auch Harry sah nervös aus. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass der Blonde ihn versetzen würde. Schließlich hatte er sich am Nachmittag nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert.<p>

Als sein Freund atemlos um die Ecke kam, breitet sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, das Draco das Atmen noch ein wenig erschwerte.

„Hi", wisperte Harry, als der Blonde vor ihm stand.

Dieser konnte auf diese „geistreiche" Begrüßung nur nicken, zu mehr fehlte ihm die Luft.  
>Grinsend, denn er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, was er seit neustem für eine Wirkung auf den Malfoyspross hatte fasste er in an der Hand und trat mit ihm in den Raum der Wünsche, der schon vor ein paar Minuten erschienen war.<p>

Staunend sah Draco sich um. Auf der rechten Seite des in weiß gehalten Raumes brannte flackernd eine Feuer im Kamin, vor dem ein weißes Fell lag. Das ebenfalls weiße Sofa vor dem Kamin lud mit seine vielen Kissen zum Kuscheln ein. Draco ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen. Gegenüber der Tür war erstaunlicherweise ein Fenster, dessen Flügel ein wenig geöffnet waren und so bewegte ein Lufthauch die weißen durchsichtigen Vorhänge. Links hing ein goldgefasster Spiegel über einem kleinen Tischchen mit verschnörkelten Beinen, daneben stand ein großes Himmelbett, bei dessen Anblick Draco ein wenig flau im Magen wurde.

Er senkte kurz den Kopf, um seiner Gefühle wieder Herr zu werden. Ja sicher hatte er schon einige Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber eben nur mit Mädchen! Doch Harry, der immer noch seine Hand hielt, und mit Faszination dem Staunen Drachs gefolgt war, schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Er hob das Kinn des Blonden an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In den grünen Seen hinter den Brillengläsern konnte Draco nichts anders als Verständnis, Hingabe und ein wenig Bewunderung sehen. Wäre er ihm nicht schon längst verfallen, so wäre dies der Moment gewesen, wo es geschehen wäre, entschied Draco.

Harry lächelte ihn lieb an und meinte: „Komm setzen wir uns aufs Sofa".

Draco nickte nur, das war wohl das Beste. Dort lies er sich bequem in die Kissen und an Harrys Brust ziehen. Draco drapierte die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen um sich und verschränkte seine Finger mit den seinigen auf seinem Bauch.

Eine wohlige Stille breitet sich im Raum aus, nur ab und zu unterbrochen vom Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin. Beide genossen ihr friedliches Beisammensein. Ihnen wurde zugleich bewusst, was für ein Wunder es doch war, da sie als Feinde so zusammengefunden hatten.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos blondem Haar. Tief atmete er den unvergleichlichen Geruch seines Freundes ein und flüsterte: „Danke, dass du da bist."

Draco verstand, was er damit meinte, neckte ihn aber: „Du darfst es als Ehre betrachten, mich, den großen Eisprinzen bei dir zu haben." Kurz darauf quietschte er auf, denn Harry hatte ihm seine Finger in die Rippen gebohrt und kitzelte ihn gnadenlos. Draco wand sich lachend und versuchte nun seinerseits an die Rippen des Schwarzhaarigen heranzukommen. Sie rangelten wie kleine Kinder, bis sie schlussendlich als ein lachendes Knäuel vom Sofa stürzten. Harry landete auf dem Blonden, dem von dem Aufprall kurz die Luft wegblieb. Dies schien auf einmal die Regel in Harrys Nähe zu sein.

Langsam erholten sich beide von ihrem Lachanfall und Harry bemerkte, in was für einer günstigen Lage sie sich befanden. Er wäre kein Gryffindor gewesen, hätte er dies nicht gleich ausgenutzt. Draco entkam ein Stöhnen, als der Junge über ihm sich hinunterbeugte und sanft anfing, an seinen Lippen zu knappern. Er vergrub seine schmalen Hände in Harrys langen zerzausten Haaren, löste das Band vollends, das sie zusammengehalten hatte.

Harrys Zunge bat um Einlass, die ihm auch sogleich gewährt wurde. Zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, erkundete er den Mund des Blonden, der seine Leidenschaft mit gleichem Feuer erwiderte. Wie er den ureigenen Geschmack des Goldjungen liebte, oh er war so fantastisch…

Draco spürte die Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen an seinem Bauch und drückte sich ihm ein wenig entgegen, um den Anderen seine eigenen fühlen zu lassen. Harry löste den Kuss und fuhr mit seinen Lippen den wundervollen Hals Dracos entlang. Er wusste genau, wo dieser seine Schwachstellen hatte und als er die Stelle unterhalb des Ohres berührte, seufzte Draco wohlig auf und zog rastlos an den Harrys Haaren. Seine nebelgrauen Augen waren halb geschlossen und beobachteten doch jede Regung des Goldjungen. Kurz sah Harry auf, um den Anderen richtig anzusehen. Mit geschwollenen Lippen und zerzaustem Blondhaar lag er unter ihm, die Augen vertrauensvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Harry hatte noch nie einen so verführerischen Anblick erlebt.

Dann senkte er wieder den Kopf, öffnete Knopf für Knopf Dracos Hemd und ließ seinen Fingern seine Lippen folgen. Er ließ Draco gar nicht die Möglichkeit, zu zaudern: Mit seinen Fingern, die Draco überall liebkosten, seine Lippen, die mit seinen Brustwarzen spielten, bis sie sich steif aufrichteten, hinterließ er nur Nebel in dessen Kopf und der Slytherin konnte sich nur noch hingeben.

Als Harrys Hände den Hosenbund streiften, wurde Draco aber gewahr, wie viel der Schwarzhaarige eigentlich noch anhatte. Sogleich machte er sich daran, dieses Problem zu beheben. Dies erwies sich aber als schwieriger als gedacht, denn Harry hatte sich zwar auf seinen Hüften sitzend aufgerichtet, fuhr aber immer wieder mit seinen Fingern um Dracos Nippel, zog ab und zu eine Hand Dracos, mit der er versuchte, Harrys Hemd zu öffnen, zu sich und hauchte kleine Küsse darauf. Was Draco so dermaßen ablenkte, dass es fast eine Ewigkeit dauerte, bis Harry endlich halbnackt auf ihm saß. Dem Ende zu hatte er sich einfach entschlossen, das Hemd mit einem Ruck aufzureißen, wobei einige Knöpfe durch die Gegend flogen, was Harry jedoch nicht viel auszumachen schien.

So mit sich zufrieden, drehte sich Draco mit einem Ruck herum, sodass der Schwarzhaarige nun unter ihm lag. Harry schaute ihn erstaunt an, nutzte die neue Lage aber sogleich, um seine Hände unter Dracos Hosenbund gleiten zu lassen und ihn am Hintern ein wenig mehr an sich zu pressen. Als er die Härte des Anderen spürte, stöhnte er auf und verwickelte Draco in einen tiefen Zungenkuss.

Draco rieb sich lasziv an dem Anderen, er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde. Nur zu gerne half er Harry aus seiner störenden Hose, seine kam gleich hinterher.

Verschlungen, nur noch in Boxershorts, lagen sie küssend vor dem Kaminfeuer. Langsam ließ Draco seine Hand in die Boxer des Goldjungen gleiten und umfasste dessen erregtes Glied. Harry atmete zischend ein. Dracos schlanke Finger rieben die gesamte Länge des Schafts auf und ab, streichelten die Eichel und registrierten zufrieden die ersten Lusttropfen. Harry war kurz vorm Höhepunkt, doch in der hintersten Ecke seines vernebelten Hirns wollte er mit Draco beim ersten Mal gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kommen.

„Warte… warte Draco…! Nicht so schnell… Beim ersten Mal will ich, dass… wir zusammen kommen…", stieß er hervor.

„Dann tu was…", wisperte Draco und zog dem Anderen die Boxershorts aus.

Harry wimmerte, als der Andere wiederholt seine Erregung streifte, und er versuchte nun seinerseits, die letzte Bekleidung Dracos loszuwerden. Als sich ihre beiden Erregungen berührten, stöhnten beide auf. Langsam rieben sie sich aneinander.

„Tu doch endlich was…", flehte Draco regelrecht.

Harry drehte sie beide herum, sodass Draco wieder unter ihm lag und küsste ihn lang. Dann wanderte eine Hand zum Hintern des Blonden und massierte die Hoden, während die andere auf dem Boden nach seinem Schulumhang tastete um den Zauberstab aus der Innentasche zu ziehen. Erleichtert stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige auf als er zwischen seinen Finger das glatte Holz fühlen konnte. Endlich!

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes waren Harrys Finger mit etwas Gel benetzt. Harry unterbrach seine Bemühungen an Dracos Hoden, was diesem ein enttäuschtes Murren entlockte, das sich, als der Blonde die kühlen Finger an seinem Eingang fühlen konnte, in einen Ausdruck freudiger Erwartung wandelte.

Die ganze Zeit schaute Harry dem Blonden dabei in die nebelgrauen Augen. Und als er immer wieder vorsichtig erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang und zart seine Lustpunkte streifte, sah er, dass die Augen des Anderen noch dunkler wurden. Heiser schrie Draco auf, als Harry noch einen dritten Finger hinzufügte, ihn fürsorglich weitete und das Verlangen nach der Vereinigung somit unermesslich wurde.

„Nimm mich endlich!", keuchte er.

Harry, ganz entzückt von dem hemmungslosen Jungen unter ihm, meinte etwas besorgt: „Bist du dir sicher? Es wird etwas wehtun."

Als Harry mit seinen Finger wieder seine Prostata streifte, stöhnte Draco tief auf, rollte seinen Kopf unstet von einer Seite auf die andere.

„JA", keuchte er. „Ich vertraue dir, mach schon! Nimm mich endlich!"

Harry nickte angespannt und stand unter Strom. Langsam entzog er ihm seine Finger und positionierte sein Glied vor dem Eingang des Blonden. Tief schaute er ihm in die Augen, als er langsam in ihn eindrang. Dabei küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich, um ihn von dem leisen Schmerz abzulenken, der immer das erste Mal begleitet. Doch dieser Schmerz war nicht von langer Dauer und als Harry immer weiter in Draco eindrang und ihm süße Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte, wusste er, dass es das wert gewesen war. Harry füllte ihn völlig aus und es war ein einmaliges Gefühl.

„Du bist der Wahnsinn…Oh Drache!", wisperte Harry rau, da dieses Gefühl einfach unbeschreiblich war. Dann zog er sich leicht aus ihm zurück und stieß wieder zu. Draco sah Sterne vor seinen Augen und während sie sich erneut leidenschaftlich küssten, erhöhte Harry sein Tempo und katapultierte sich und Draco mit leidenschaftlichen Stößen zum Höhepunkt.

Keuchend lagen beide auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin. Harry hatte gerade noch die Kraft, sich von Draco herunterzurollen, bevor er erschöpft neben ihm zu liegen kam.  
>„Das war… wow!", stieß er hervor und kurz ließ Draco sein überhebliches Grinsen sehen, war aber zu müde für einen malfoytypischen Spruch.<p>

-

Und? Ist es ein Review wert?


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Kühle Luft wehte durch das angelehnte Fenster herein, bauschte die weißen Vorhänge und ließ die beiden Jungen frösteln. Stöhnend, seines schmerzenden Hinterns wegen, wälzte sich der Blonde auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab.

Blinzelnd schaute Harry zu ihm auf. Wie der Slytherin mit zerzausten Haaren und schimmernden Augen über ihm lehnte, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er ließ seine Hand in den Nacken des Blonden gleiten und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihn verzehrend zu küssen.  
>Draco schloss hingerissen die Augen. Daran konnte er sich gewöhnen!<p>

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich lange in die Augen. Grün traf auf Silber und Harry sah kurz eine Veränderung im Blick des Anderen. Ein Sehnen, vielleicht so etwas wie Liebe glaubte er zu erkennen und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, wobei gleichzeitig sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug. Denn er vertraute sich selbst nicht mehr, vertraute seinem Gefühl nicht mehr, das ihm sagte, wer ihn um seinetwillen liebte und wer nur auf seinen Heldenstatus aus war.

Draco öffnete den Mund um auszusprechen, was er nicht hören wollte. Er legte dem Blonden einen Finger auf den Mund und hinderte ihn am sprechen. „Sag es nicht! Sag nichts, was du nicht wirklich meinst!", wisperte er.

Kurz flog Wut über Dracos Gesicht, die dann von Verstehen abgewechselt wurde. Ergeben senkte er den Kopf. Er verstand, Harry konnte ihm nicht glauben, wie auch, er ließ sich von ihm bezahlen. Aber er war ein Malfoy, er würde Harry dazu bringen, ihm zu glauben! Entschlossen blickte er Harry wieder an und sah, wie unsicher dieser ihn musterte. Voller Sorge, ob der Slytherin seine Worte ohne böse zu werden akzeptieren würde.  
>Als Draco ihm einfach nur einen Kuss aufdrückte und ihn aufforderte, mit ihm das Bett aufzusuchen, weil ihm kalt war, stimmte er erleichtert zu und ließ sich von Draco in das große Himmelbett ziehen.<p>

Sie krabbelten unter die weiche Daunendecke und kuschelten sich aneinander, Harrys Kopf an Dracos Brust. Dieser strich durch die langen schwarzen Haare und kraulte Harry ab und zu den Nacken. Harry schnurrte fast wie eine Katze vor Wohlbehagen.

Er war schon am Einschlafen als Draco fragte: „Wann darf ich es dir sagen?"

„Wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass du es ernst meinst!"

Draco verzichtet darauf, ihm zu erklären, dass er es durchaus ernst meinte. Dass er so etwas wie mit ihm noch nie empfunden hatte, dass Malfoys nicht leichtsinnig ihr Herz verschenkten.  
>Aber ihm war klar, dass der Gryffindor für seine Argumente im Moment nicht sehr offen war und so wechselte er das Thema.<p>

„Granger behandelt Blaise ganz schön fies, obwohl er es verdient hat!" Nach kurzer Überlegung fügte Draco gespielt kühl hinzu: „Und du eigentlich auch!"

Überrascht blickte Harry hoch in Dracos Gesicht, hatte dieser ihm doch nicht verziehen? Da sah er das neckische Glitzern in seinen Augen. Harry grinste provozierend.

„Oh ja, ich war ein wirklich böser, böser Junge!"

Draco stieg sofort auf das Spiel, drehte sich blitzschnell mit Harry herum, sodass dieser unter ihm lag und meinte: „Ja, dafür gehörst du bestraft."

„Und wie willst du mich bestrafen? Wird es sehr hart sein?", fragte Harry gespielt ängstlich.

Draco fuhr mit seinen Lippen Harrys Hals nach, leckte über das Schlüsselbein und biss ihm leicht in die Schulter. Harry stöhnte auf. Es war berauschend, wenn der Blonde die Führung übernahm.

„Oh ja, es wird lang und hart. Sehr hart!", erwiderte Draco und ließ seine Hände über den Schwarzhaarigen abwärts gleiten, sodass dieser hilflos die Augen schloss und sich ganz Draco hingab.

In dieser Nacht kamen sie lange nicht zur Ruhe und so mancher Schüler ärgerte sich darüber, dass der Raum der Wünsche die ganze Nacht besetzt war. Aber wer hätte es gewagt, den neu gekrönten Prinz von Slytherin und den Goldjungen zu stören?

-  
>Damals als ich dieses Kapitel schrieb, standen Brirdy und ich übrigens 1 Woche vor dem Abi….was einen nicht so alles vom Lernen abgelenkt hat Aber wir haben bestanden.<p>

Wollt ihr nicht den Rewiew Knopf betätigen?


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Die Schulstunden zogen an Draco vorbei. Milde gestimmt wandelte er durch die Gegend. Die letzte Nacht mit Harry war ja auch irre gewesen. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Gefühle überzeugen. Aber wie anstellen?

So in Gedanken, versäumte er es ganz untypisch zwei Drittklässler zu verfluchen, die ihn aus versehen angerempelt hatten. Auch die irritierten Blicke der Schüler übersah er.

Als erstes fiel ihm Blaise ein, sein bester Freund, der ihm in jeder Notlage geholfen hatte. Dann rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, was da gestern im Klassenzimmer mit Harry gelaufen war, und er zweifelte. Andererseits war Blaise ihm durch diese Aktion was schuldig, und so würde sich dieser sicher ins Zeug legen.

Ja, Blaise würde ihm helfen können. Gleich machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Slytherin. Nachdem er Minuten damit verschwendet hatte, die Slytherinräume abzusuchen, und ihm auch niemand Auskunft über Blaises Verbleib geben konnte, bekam er zufällig auf dem Weg zur großen Halle das Gespräch einiger Hufflepuff mit:  
>„Ich dachte ich seh' nicht richtig, sitzt da wirklich ein Slytherin und heult!"<br>„Was echt?"  
>„Ja, ich kam grad von der Trelawney, und da seh' ich nen Typ mit schwarzen Haaren auf dem Boden hocken….."<br>Draco hatte genug gehört. Rasch machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Ostturm.

Es war ganz schön kalt hier oben, der Wind zog durch jede Mauerritzte, na ja lange wollte er ja nicht hier bleiben. Suchend blickte er sich auf dem Gang um, und da, in einer Mauernische hockte tatsächlich ein Häuflein Elend, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben.

Leise trat Draco näher und betrachtete seinen „Immer-noch-Freund". Die Gestalt zu seinen Füßen schniefte in die langen Ärmel seiner Robe.  
>Peinlich berührt räusperte sich Draco, und Blaise zuckte zusammen. Gerötete Augen blickten zu dem Eisprinzen hoch. Erschrecken zeichnete sich in den eisblauen Augen ab und Blaise versuchte noch tiefer in die Nische zu rutschen, von Draco das Schlimmste erwartend.<p>

Zu seinem Erstaunen ließ sich der Malfoy- Erbe jedoch vor ihm auf die Knien nieder.  
>Er hob die Hand und strich Blaise über die Tränenspuren auf den Wangen. Das war zuviel für den Schwarzhaarigen. Mit einem Schluchzen stürzte er sich Draco entgegen, dieser konnte ihn grade noch so auffangen. Unbeholfen tätschelte er seinem Freund, der sein Gesicht in seinen Roben vergraben hatte und dort herzzerreißend weinte, den Rücken.<p>

Draco, der ja recht ungeübt im Trösten war, versuchte es so gut er konnte. Beruhigend redete er leise auf seinen Freund ein, zog ihn dicht an seinen Körper, bis das das Schluchzen leiser wurde und Blaise aufgehört hatte so stark zu zittern.

„Weißt du nicht, echte Slytherins weinen nicht…", wisperte Draco.

Blaise stieß einen Laut zwischen Lachen und Weinen hervor, denn damit bediente Draco genau das Klischee, das alle von den Slytherins hatten. Doch in Wirklichkeit konnten sie, wenn sie unter sich waren, sehr gefühlsbetont sein.

Als Draco merkte, wie er Blaise mit seinen Worten aufgemuntert hatte, wagte er sich ein wenig von ihm zu lösen und ihm im halbdunklen des leeren Ganges ins tränenfeuchte Gesicht zu blicken. „Was ist los?"

Eisblaue Augen sahen an ihm vorbei, bewusst seinen Blick meidend. „Ich… ich… Hermine…" Blaise wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

Aber Draco saß nur ruhig da, nachdem er sich mit einem Blick kurz vergewissert hatte, das sie auf dem Turm immer noch allein waren, und wartete geduldig.

„Ich ertrage nicht, wie mich Hermine behandelt….alles nur nicht von ihr. Ich mag sie doch so sehr!" Brach es aus Blaise endlich hervor. „Ich wollte doch von Potter weiterhin Geld, um nicht so eine Abhängigkeitsbeziehung zu Hermine aufzubauen."  
>Als sich Dracos Blick kurz verfinsterte, fuhr er rasch fort: „Ich weiß, das war nicht fair dir gegenüber, aber diese ganze Geschichte hat mich in einen Interessenkonflikt gestürzt... Aber ich weiß jetzt was ich am meisten will! Ich will Hermine! Nur sie!"<p>

Skeptisch musterte Draco ihn. „Und was ist, wenn du mal wieder kein Geld mehr hast, an wen wirst du dich dann wenden?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber nicht mehr an Harry oder Hermine!", sagte Blaise entschlossen. „Aber ich muss Hermine davon überzeugen, das ich nur sie will. Wirst du mir dabei helfen?"  
>Blaise war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob sein Freund dies, nach all dem, was er getan hatte, tun würde.<br>Aber sinnend betrachtete Draco ihn und meinte: "Das könnte ich durchaus, aber ich erwarte eine Gegenleistung und absolute Verschwiegenheit. Und außerdem will ich, dass wir nie wieder etwas oder jemanden zwischen unsere Freundschaft kommen lassen. Wir waren in letzter Zeit nicht sehr loyal zu einander, das gehört sich nicht für Slytherins."

„Versprochen", sagte Blaise und reichte ihm zur Bekräftigung die Hand. „Und nun sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann."

„Lass uns erst mal aufstehen, ich bin schon ganz steif vor Kälte, auf dem Weg nach unten erzähl ich dir alles."  
>Und Draco erzählte ihm alles, von seiner tollen Nacht mit Harry bis hin dieser ihm nicht glauben wollte, dass er ihn liebte. Letzteres kam ihm etwas stockend von den Lippen, denn er war ja immer noch ein Malfoy.<p>

Blaise versuchte nicht zu lachen, als Draco so herumstotterte, wusste aber auf Anhieb auch keine Lösung und so schlug er vor, zu dieser späten Stunde in die Bibliothek recherchieren zu gehen.

Die Bibliothek war nur leicht besetzt, zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte Blaise, dass Hermine ausnahmsweise nicht anwesend war. Rasch suchte sich jeder der beiden einen großen Stapel Lektüren in der Art: „Liebesamulette und wie fesseln Sie sie/ihn für immer an sich", „Nie mehr Liebe", und „Wie sag ich es ihr/ihm mit dem richtigen Zauber", zusammen und fanden sich an einem großen Tisch nahe der Fenster wieder.

Stunden blätterten sie durch die Bücher, hatten öfters auch viel Spaß, wenn sie sich ausmalten, auf wen sie die Sprüche alles anwenden könnten, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie hoffnungsloser, das für Draco das richtige dabei sein könnte.

Da stieß Blaise in einem alten Buch über Runenzauber auf eine interessante Beschreibung eines Zaubers, der sich „Amor verus" (Wahre Liebe) nannte. Schnell stieß er das Buch zu Draco hinüber, der mit neu erwachtem Interesse las, was es damit auf sich hatte. Anscheinend ging es darum, das man einen Gegenstand, bevorzugt ein Amulett so verzauberte, das der dem die Liebe galt, diese Worte nur lesen konnte, wenn er sich seiner Liebe selbst sicher war. Aber was das wichtigste war, die beiden – der, der den Zauber sprach und der, der ihn erhielt - mussten wirklich wahrhaft den anderen lieben, sonst funktionierte das ganze nicht.

Draco war sich sicher, das war der richtige Zauber. Und er wusste auch schon, welches Amulett er nehmen wollte. Von seiner Mutter hatte er einmal, als er noch sehr klein war, und als sie noch echte Zuneigung ihm gegenüber empfunden hatte, ein silbernes Medaillon erhalten, in dem innen eine Zeichnung von ihm und außen ein Drache eingraviert war.  
>Diesen Gedanken teilte er Blaise auch sogleich mit, und er wollte sobald wie möglich anfangen.<p>

Doch Blaise hatte noch einmal nachgelesen und auch das Kleingedruckte am Rand der Seite entdeckt und zeigte es Draco. Dieser las mit sterbendem Optimismus die Zutatenliste für den Trank, den man in Kombination zu dem Zauber brauen und den der Sprecher trinken musste.

„Und nun?", fragte Blaise, „die meisten der Zutaten können wir unmöglich kriegen!"

Grübelnd blickte Draco aus dem Fenster, von dem man in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung düster den verbotenen Wald erahnen konnte. Es war still in der Bibliothek, denn vor einer viertel Stunde hatte das Abendessen angefangen.

Entschlossen blickte der Malfoy Erbe Blaise wieder an. „Ich werde nicht so leicht aufgeben! Ich werde wohl Snape um Hilfe bitten müssen, der hat in seinem Vorratsschrank sicher das meiste. Kann nur hoffen, das er nicht mehr sauer auf mich ist."

„Dann solltest du aber nicht erwähnen, für wen der Trank ist, sonst rastet er aus"

„Ja, komm, wir gehen gleich mal zu ihm", meinte Draco.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker fragte Blaise: „Bist du heute mit Harry verabredet?"

Draco blickte auf seine Uhr. „OH Mist, schon so spät! Abendessen ist wohl nicht mehr.  
>Ich bin um neun mit ihm verabredet, hoffentlich schaff ich das noch, aber jetzt klopf erst mal."<p>

Mittlerweile waren sie vor den Räumen des Zaubertrankmeisters angekommen und Blaise hob gerade seine Hand, um ihr Kommen anzukündigen, als er von drinnen ein tiefes Stöhnen hörte. Beide Jungen erstarrten, dann hörten sie eine Stimme die sie nicht gleich erkannten, sagen: „Halt endlich still!"

Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich in die Augen. Was war da los? War ihr Tränkeprofessor verletzt?

Kurz bummerte Zabini mit der Faust gegen die Tür und Draco öffnete sie rasch. Die Tür schwang auf und von drinnen kam ein ersticktes Keuchen. Doch von den beiden in der sperrangelweit offenen Tür war ebenso ein Aufschrei zu hören. Denn was sie dort sahen - auf Snapes Pult - lies keine Fantasien offen.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen, oder in Ohnmacht fallen sollte.

-  
>na ja, ein richtiger Kliff ist es ja jetzt nicht mehr, da es gleich weitergeht….<p>

Über Rewiews freu ich mich trotzdem.

Anmerkung Brirdy: In diesem Kapitel hat meine liebste KittyKatze etwas geschrieben, was ich ihr - zugegebenermaßen - nicht zugetraut hätte, obwohl der Titel der Story eigentlich geradezu danach schreit. Denn es wird in diesem (und vll. auch in den folgenden) ein wenig ECHTES ToyBoy-Feeling zu lesen sein, sprich: Es gibt ein wenig (meiner Meinung nach SEHR harmloses) Dom/Sub-Verhalten zwischen den Charakteren. Welche das genau sein werden, dürft ihr nachlesen^^

Und nun - wenn euch das nicht abgeschreckt hat - wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Und macht doch Kitty nacher wieder eine Freude und schreibt ihr, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, ja?


	15. Chapter 15

- - - WICHTIG! - - -  
>Noch mal zur Erinnerung:<br>Die Geschichte stammt von mir, auch wenn sie ursprünglich unter Brirdys Namen reingestellt wurde, da ich nicht immer Internetkompatibel war. Danke noch mal an meine fleißige Betaleserin Brirdy.

Und nun geht's weiter….

- - - WICHTIG! - - -

Kapitel 15

Was sich dort im Zaubertränkezimmer vor den Augen der Slytherins ausbreitete, war kaum zu fassen.

Auf dem Lehrerpult, von wo Snape sonst streng Regie führte, saß eben dieser mit von oben halbgeöffneter Robe, der untere Teil war um die Hüften gerafft und hochgeschoben um so besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Snape hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, den Mund zu einem Stöhnen geöffnet, welches ganz offensichtlich von Professor Lupin ausgelöst wurde, der vor ihm kniete und ihn mit dem Mund an Stellen, an die Draco nicht mal im Traum denken wollte, verwöhnte.

Snape hatte seine langen Finger im Schopf des Aschblonden vergraben, seine sonst schon so schwarzen Augen funkelten wie kostbare Opale. Lupin hielt ihn mit den Händen um die Taille gefasst - Oh Gott, Draco hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass sein Patenonkel so etwas besaß - und versuchte ihn ganz offensichtlich ruhig zu halten und ihn von den Stoßbewegungen abhalten, die nun mal Aktivitäten unter der Gürtellinie auslösten. Was auch die Worte erklärte, die die Störenfriede vorhin vor der Tür vernommen hatten.

Beide Protagonisten am Lehrerpult drehten sich bei Dracos Aufschrei herum und dem Malfoy Erben wurde ganz schwach in den Knien als ihm die offensichtliche Lust der beiden - viel hätte bis zum Höhepunkt nicht mehr gereicht, wie ja auch Snapes Stöhnen herauszuhören war - entgegenschlug. Blaise war so geistesgegenwärtig, seinen Freund zu stützen, bevor der zusammenklappte.

Snape atmete heftig und erst nach ein paar Minuten des Schreckens, in denen er seinen Patensohn und Zabini in der Tür angestarrt hatte, wurde er sich seiner Lage richtig bewusst. Ziemlich unsanft stieß er den Verteidigungslehrer, der vor ihm ein wenig zusammengesunken war, von sich und versuchte einigermaßen erfolglos seine Robe zu richten.

Lupin grummelte leicht, als sein Hintern Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schloss, war aber gespannt, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Die Störung durch die Jungen war etwas ungünstig gewesen, denn gerade hatte er Snape dazu gebracht, sich gehen zu lassen. Wer wusste schon, wann er das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde?

Snape, peinlich berührt, winkte die Slytherins erstmal herein und nachdem er in einigermaßen gutem Zustand war, holte er seinem sehr bleichen Patensohn ein Glas Wasser. Wobei ihm nicht entging, wie Zabini ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Wie konnte der Mann in diesem Alter noch ein Sexleben haben!

Snape gingen ganz andere Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie etwa, das es sehr peinlich werden konnte, wenn jeder von seinem, nun ja, Tête à Tête erfahren würde. Und so grollte er, nachdem er Lupin auf einen Sessel verfrachtet hatte, um wenigstens den Schein von Normalität aufrecht zu erhalten (Wobei, wann säße denn mal Lupin bei ihm zum Tee?): „Wenn ihr über das Gesehene ein Wort verliert, seit ihr tot! Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?"

Lupin beobachtet das ganze mit gespanntem Interesse, ihm war es so ziemlich egal, wer von seiner Liaison erfuhr, aber seine Wehrwolfnase sagte ihm, dass da etwas in der Luft lag. Und so entging ihm im Gegenteil zu Snape, der alles mit einem Grummeln überspielen wollte, nicht, wie Blaise Draco anstieß und immer wieder mit den Augen auf Snape zeigte. Sein Angebeteter - uh man, ihn hatte es erwischt - lief ziellos durch den Raum, man konnte immer noch einiges an Brust sehen, die nicht zu verachten war.

Draco schien verstanden zu haben und er wäre nicht ein echter Slytherin gewesen, hätte er die Situation nicht ausgenutzt. Er ignorierte den Wehrwolf im Sessel, der seinem Onkel geifernd hinterher starrte, trank noch einen Schluck Wasser und sagte dann mit seidenweicher Stimme: "Weißt du Onkel, das war heute ein sehr großer Schock für mich. Du, mit diesem Mann... Vielleicht muss ich mich irgendwem anvertrauen, um das zu verarbeiten…vielleicht Potter…" Er ließ das Gesagte sacken und sah mit wohlwollen wie Snape immer bleicher wurde.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!", fauchte Snape und nahm seine Runden im Zimmer wieder auf.

Draco grinste sehr Slytherin-like. „Oh und ob ich das wagen würde." Er sah, er hatte die besten Voraussetzungen für das Kommende. Triumphierend blickte er Blaise an.  
>„Weißt du Onkel, wir haben da ein Problem, oder besser gesagt ich. Mir fehlen einige Zutaten für eine bestimmten Trank und auch das Fachwissen."<p>

„Was für ein Trank?" Snape war stehen geblieben und fixierte die Zwei auf seinem Sofa mit starrem Blick.

„Amor Verus."

Sogar Lupin im Sessel in der Ecke wusste um den Trank und zischte auf. Aber Snape schrie Draco an: „Hast du sie noch alle! An wen willst du den Trank denn richten? Doch nicht an Potter…."  
>Als Draco nur nickte, sank Snape niedergeschmettert in einen Sessel und murmelte verzweifelt vor sich hin: „Alles verloren… Potter… das Schlimmste…"<p>

Draco war aufgestanden und ging zu ihm. „Ach komm schon Onkel, ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe. Es ist mir ernst mit ihm, nur er glaubt mir nicht. Hilf mir… nur einmal!"

Keine Reaktion von Snape.

„Oder es wird sicher einige interessieren, was hier so mit Professor Lupin läuft!", nahm Draco seine Drohung von vorhin wieder auf. Snapes Kopf fuhr hoch, dass die Haare nur so flogen. Er warf die Hände in die Luft. „Also gut… mieser Erpresser. Aber wehe ein Wort verlässt eure Lippen!"

Blaise und Draco nickten gleichzeitig und sagten: „Slytherins Ehrenwort!"

Nun konnten die Einzelheiten zum Trank besprochen werden, die Zubereitung würde wahrscheinlich einige Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, nur in bestimmten Abschnitten war Draco von Nöten.

Die Nacht schlich auf leisen Sohlen heran, Snape hatte endgültig genug von seinen Schülern und warf sie hinaus, mit der Zusage, morgen mit dem Trank zu beginnen.  
>Erschöpft lies er sich darauf aufs Sofa plumpsen, Lupin hatte er ganz vergessen. Dieser machte jedoch wieder auf sich aufmerksam, als er neben ihn krabbelt und seine Proteste einfach mit einem langen Kuss erstickte. Snape war einfach zu müde um sich zu wehren. Er dachte, das könne er ja morgen immer noch. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sich Remus Lupin geschworen hatte, ein dauernder Teil seines Lebens zu werden. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er sicher Reißaus genommen.<p>

~*~*~

Unversehens fanden sich die zwei Slytherins vor der Tür wieder. Als Draco auf seine Uhr schaute, stellte er mit Schrecken fest, dass es schon viertel nach neun war. Und um neun wollte er sich doch mit Harry treffen! Hastig drückte er Blaise das Zauberbuch in die Hand und eilte mit wehendem Blondhaar Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Im Laufen versuchte er seine Roben zu glätten, ignorierte das Gelächter von Blaise, das ihm nachhallte und kam in Rekordzeit beim Treffpunk an.

Dort schritt ein nicht sehr amüsierter Harry Potter auf und ab, sich keine Grund denken könnend, warum der Blonde ihn versetzen sollte. Als er es hinter sich keuchen hörte, unterdrückte er ein Grinsen und drehte sich mit starrer Miene zum Malfoy-Erben um, der schlitternd vor im zum stehen kam.  
>Langsam ließ Draco seinen Blick über die schwarzen engen Hosen, über das grüne Shirt, das Harry Augen so gut zu betonen verstand, bis zu der verschlossenen Miene seines Freundes gleiten.<p>

So schlimm war es eigentlich nicht, doch Harry konnte Unpünktlichkeit nicht leiden, und war nun gespannt, welche Erklärung der Andere hatte, und wie er es wieder gutzumachen gedachte.

„Wo warst du, ich warte schon ne Weile!"

Der Blonde schlug die Augen nieder, auf einmal ganz der Rolle eines echten Toy Boys gerecht werdend. Er wusste, wie er Harrys Fragen am Geschicktesten ausweichen konnte, nämlich indem er ihn ablenkte.  
>Er leckte sich über die vollen Lippen. „Verzeiht mir, Herr, die Zeit rann mir zwischen den Fingern davon. Aber ich kann dieses Fehlen meinerseits doch sicher wieder gut machen!"<br>Mit dem unschuldigsten aller Blicke schaute er seinem Freund von unten herauf an.

Oh wie Harry diese Spiele liebte. Seine Miene wurde betont noch ausdrucksloser. „Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht will ich jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist schon soooo spät."

Draco versteckte ein Grinsen. Gryffindors waren doch so vorhersehbar! Aber mit niemandem konnte er auch so gut spielen wie mit seinem früheren Erzfeind.  
>Die Hüften sexy schwingend, die Haare in den Nacken geworfen und die Wimpern seiner anbetungswürdigen grau silbernen Augen halb gesenkt, schlich er auf Harry zu.<br>„Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte das ändern... Herr!" Das letzte Wort kam provozierend spät.

Harry hob eine Augenbraun. „Hm… du würdest alles tun?"

„Dafür bin ich da, mein Herr… um Euer Sklave zu sein" Gespielt demütig senkte Draco den Kopf.

Fasziniert beobachtet Harry den Blonden. Es machte ihn an, wenn dieser den Unterlegenen spielte. Und das schien dieser genau zu wissen. Harry griff nach dem Kinn des Blonden und presste grob seinen Lippen auf die des anderen. Ein heißer Zungenkampf entstand, denn hier ließ Draco ihn nicht dominieren. Er drängte den Gryffindor gegen die Wand, fast schon brutal, rieb sich an ihm und fuhr mit dem Knie zwischen die Beine des Anderen, immer wieder auf und ab.  
>Nach einer Weile mussten sie sich atemlos voneinander lösen. Draco hatte eine noch bessere Idee für diesen Abend als den Raum der Wünsche.<p>

Er packte Harry beim Arm. „Kommt Herr, kommt mit mir, ich werde Euch heute Nacht alle Eure Wünsche erfüllen", flüsterte er lasziv und brachte damit Harry Augen noch mehr zum Glühen.

Zum Schein wehrte sich Harry, er wusste, welchen Weg Draco einschlug, den zum Vertrauensschülerbad, aber Spiel war so erregend.  
>„Nein, nein, was will ich mit einem Sklaven, der nicht gehorcht, der so dominierend ist!"<p>

Draco drehte sich im Laufen zu ihm um. Oh, wie er das genoss. Er hätte nie gedacht an einer unterlegenen Rolle Spaß zu haben. Doch mit seinem Geliebten war eben alles möglich.  
>Sanft fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Stelle am Handgelenk des Anderen.<br>„Ich werde Euch gehorchen, ich gehöre nur Euch. Und was das dominante betrifft, Ihr liebt es doch! Gebt es zu!", forderte Draco.

Im nächsten Moment wurde nun er an die Wand des Ganges gedrückt. Atemlose Küsse an seinem Hals raubten ihm fast die Sinne. Dann wurde er sanft in die Schulter gebissen, die der Ausschnitt seines Hemdes noch frei ließ.  
>„Genau das meine ich, du bist zu fordernd, das steht dir nicht zu, Sklave. Ich muss dich bestrafen!", flüsterte Harry rau.<p>

Draco überlief ein Schauer. „Oh ja Herr, ich war wirklich ungezogen, bestraft mich, bestraft mich hart."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, komm!" Nun zog Harry ihn ungeduldig vorwärts, das Bad nur schnell erreichen wollend, um endlich ihre Sachen loszuwerden und endlich Draco Haut vollständig berühren zu können.

Am Vertauensschülerbad angekommen wisperte er das Passwort, das Ron ihm verraten hatte und beide traten ein. Das Bad war ganz in Blau gehalten, Dampfschwaden wehten vom Wasserbecken herüber. Kerzen auf hohen Leuchtern spendeten ein warmes Licht.

Mit einem Klicken schloss sich die Tür hinter den beiden und ruhig standen sie voreinander.

„Zieh dich aus", bat Harry.

Wortlos kam Draco dem nach. Mit seiner unnachahmlichen Eleganz entledigte er sich zuerst seines Hemdes, dann seiner Hose, nie einen Blick von Harry wendend, der ihn atemlos betrachtete. Langsam lies er seine Hände zu den Shorts gleiten, seine weiße Haut schimmerte im Kerzenlicht wie Diamanten, doch für ihn war in diesem Augenblick nichts schöner, als das Begehren in Harrys Augen zu sehen. Wenn er ihn schon nicht liebte, besitzen wollte er ihn, das war nicht zu übersehen.

Auch die Shorts fielen zu Boden, seiner Schuhe und Strümpfe hatte sich Draco schon zu Anfang entledigt, und so stand er nun nackt wie Gott ihn schuf vor Harry und lies sich betrachten.

Einige Minuten war es ruhig, dann glitt Harry geschmeidig wie ein Panter auf ihn zu. Ernst blickte er ihm in die Augen und Draco glaubte für einen Moment Zärtlichkeit darin zu sehen, da ging der andere aber auch schon um ihn herum, eine Hand über seinen Körper streifend. Als Harry hinter ihm stand und er seinen heißen Atem im Nacken fühlen konnte, fragte er leise: „Soll ich Euch beim Auskleiden behilflich sein?"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, spürte er das indem die langen Haare Harry über seine erhitzte Haut flogen.  
>„Nein, nein, ich sagte doch, du musst für dein Benehmen bestraft werden!"<p>

Draco kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Harrys küsste seinen Nacken, berührte die empfindliche Stelle an seinem Ohr, die ihn ganz schwach in den Beinen werden lies. Harry lachte leise und stützte ihn, zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren grob nach hinten um an seiner Kehle zu knabbern.

Draco stöhnte dunkel auf. Seine Hand suchte die Hand Harrys, die ihn stützte und verflocht ihre Finger, die andere verwendete er darauf, nach hinten zu tasten, versuchend Harry das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen, um endlich dessen Haut zu spüren. Federleicht wich Harry ihm immer wieder aus. Seine eine Hand fuhr über Dracos Brust, dann zum Bauchnabel, um sich in tieferen Regionen zu verlieren.

Draco erzitterte. Er wusste, das es seine Aufgabe war, ruhig stehen zubleiben, aber wie sollte er das ertragen!

Anmerkung Brirdy: Die - WARNUNG! - vom letzten Mal von wegen, leichtes Dom/Sub -Verhalten muss ich hier noch mal erneuern und auch ein klitzekleinwenig verstärken... aber es ist immer noch harmlos genug, als dass zartbeseitete Leser gefahrlos weiterlesen können^^

Ich (wir^^) wünschen euch viel Spaß bei Kapitel 16:  
>Und vergesst die Reviews am Ende nicht, gell?^^<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Das große Bassin im Vertrauensschülerbad war schon fast ganz gefüllt, der Duft der Badeessenzen lag in der Luft, Nebelschwaden des eingelassenen Bades umfuhren die beiden Jungen, die sich dort am Rand auf den kalten Kacheln heiß küssten. Der eine nackt, der andere bis auf seinen Umhang vollständig angezogen.

Draco ertrug dieses nervenaufreibende Vorspiel fast schon nicht mehr. Doch er liebte es, sich von Harry dominieren zu lassen. Nicht immer, aber manchmal. Denn wie oft musste er denn stark sein!

Das Licht der an den Wänden in Haltern steckenden Kerzen zauberte reizende Kontraste auf Dracos nackten Körper, an dem sich der Goldjunge nicht satt sehen konnte. Fasziniert fuhr er über Dracos ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln, kam immer wieder in die Nähe seiner Lenden, ließ Draco aber weiterhin leiden. Dabei wehrte er immer wieder Dracos Hände ab, die versuchten, ein wenig nackte Haut zu erhaschen.

„Also sag, was hat heute so lange gedauert?" fragte Harry, während er um Draco herumstrich.

Trotzig warf dieser den Kopf in den Nacken. „Das ist meine Sache!"

Harry zischte auf und drängte den Slytherin näher an die kalte Steinwand. „Bist du wieder ungehorsam?", fragte Harry lauernd.

„Bestraft mich doch….Herr!" Das letzte Wort kam provozierend spät. Denn obwohl Draco nichts dagegen hatte, von seinem Partner auch mal etwas stärker dominiert zu werden, glaubte er nicht, das Harry dies tun würde.

Herausfordernd fuhr ihm Harry unsanft über die Brust und hinterließ einen roten Kratzer.  
>Als Draco aufzischte, aber sich durchaus erregt näher an den immer noch bekleideten Gryffindor drängte, kam Harry eine Idee. Kurz schwang er seinen Zauberstab, der in seiner Gesäßtasche gesteckt hatte, murmelte ein paar Worte die Draco nicht verstand und hatte statt seines Stabes plötzlich eine kurze schwarze Reitgerte in der Hand.<p>

Prüfend ließ er sie auf seine Handfläche schnalzen und beobachtete, wie sich Dracos rauchgraue Augen in fasziniertem Schaudern weiteten.  
>Harry legte seinen Kopf gespielt unwissend schief, seine grünen Augen funkelten. „Gefällt dir das?"<p>

Mit einem Arm umschlang er die schlanke Taille des Slytherins und küsste ihn heiß und innig, wobei er sich nah an den Anderen drückte, so dass dieser seine Erregung spüren konnte. Dann drehet er ihn mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und wies ihn an, sich abzustützen. Ganz leicht fuhr er mit der Gerte Dracos Rücken entlang, auf die Schulter und wieder hinunter. Draco zitterte vor Anspannung.

Plötzlich, unvermutet, ließ Harry die Gerte auf Dracos Schulterblätter niedersausen. Draco zischte auf.  
>„Das war für deine Verspätung!", meinte Harry.<p>

„Ich werde es nicht wieder tun, Herr!", sprach Draco heiser vor Erregung.

Harry nickte nur leicht und betrachtet, als zu dem ersten roten Striemen noch ein weitere hinter her kam, den Kontrast zu Dracos heller Haut.  
>„Das war, weil du mir nicht gesagt hast, warum", dozierte Harry. Er hatte dabei so eine Oberlehrer-hafte Stimme, dass Draco fasziniert den Kopf wand, um ihn anzuschauen. Wer hätte das gedacht, der Held der Zauberwelt stand auf härteres.<p>

Das brachte ihm aber wiederum einen schmerzhaften Striemen mit der Gerte ein. Danach sagte Harry: „Ich glaube das reicht, du hast doch gelernt, oder?"

„Oh ja, Herr", sagte Draco mit gespielter Ehrfurcht.

Überrascht keuchte er auf, als er Harrys Lippen auf seinem Rücken spürte, wie er jeden Striemen küsste, wie sein Mund tiefer wanderte.  
>Harrys Hände kneteten derweil seine Backen, sanft fuhr ein Finger seine Poritze entlang, um dann sanft in ihn einzudringen. Draco stöhnte. Dem einen Finger folgten nacheinander zwei weitere. Immer wieder trafen sie einen Punkt, der Draco Sterne sehen ließ, und seine Knie ganz weich werden ließ. Schwer stützte er sich an der Wand ab.<p>

Harry küsste nun seinen verschwitzten Nacken, ließ seine Zunge über die Haut fahren, biss ihm unsanft in die Schulter. Diesmal ließ er es zu, als Draco nach hinten tastete, und ihn näher an sich zog. Rasch ließ er mit einer Hand seine Hose hinunter, seine Boxershorts auch. Als er merkte, dass Draco genug vorbereitet war, und mehr als bereit für ihn war, drang er in ihn ein.

Draco warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken. „Harry".  
>„Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß", keuchte dieser.<p>

Es war ein irres Gefühl, wenn sie sich vereinigten, als ob Sterne explodierten. Und aufgrund ihres heißen Vorspiels brauchte es auch nur wenige Stöße, um beide zum Orgasmus zu treiben.

Atemlos blieben sie danach noch eine Weile so stehen, das Gefühl ihrer Verbundenheit genießend, Harrys Atem im Nacken des Slytherins, die feuchte Haut, die aneinander haftete.  
>Als sich Harry sanft aus ihm löste, drehte sich Draco um und kuschelte sich wieder an die Brust des anderen.<p>

Starke Arme hielten ihn und Harry drückte ihm immer wieder kleine Küsse auf Hals und Wange. Das Haar der beiden Jungen war feucht, auf ihren Körpern glitzerten Schweißperlen, unter anderem auch aufgrund der Hitze des Raumes. Das eingelassene Wasser kam ihnen erst jetzt wieder zu Bewusstsein und mit einem Lächeln machten sich beide daran, Harry vollständig zu entkleiden.

Tastend ließ der Slytherin seinen Blick über den goldbraunen Körper wandern, strich sanft über eine Narbe an den Rippen. Staunend sah im Harry zu. Wie konnte ein so Schönes Geschöpf nur das Seine sein!

Er verflocht seine Finger wieder mit dem des Anderen und zog ihn sacht zum flacheren Teil des Beckens, um hinein zu steigen. Es wunderte beide wieder einmal, wie wenig Worte sie doch eigentlich brauchten.

Als das Wasser Dracos Rücken erreicht hatte, zischte er schmerzhaft auf. Sofort wandte sich Harry ihm zu, und es war Reue in den grünen Augen zu sehen, als er mitbekam, wie die Striemen im Wasser schmerzten.

Draco lächelte. Schmetterlingsgleich hauchte er einen Kuss auf Harry Mundwinkel. „Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Es war toll mit dir auch mal so etwas zu erleben. Und hey… es hat mich angemacht!", sagte er, und trat tiefer ins Wasser, die Schmerzen ignorierend.

Entspannt ließen sich beide Jungen vom Wasser treiben. Harry tauchte ab und zu unter, fand aber keinen Schatz. Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich Harry auf eines der Sitzbänke im Wasser und zog Draco zwischen seine Beine. Dabei passte er auf, dass er Dracos Rücken nicht zu nahe kam.

Das Wasser gluckert, einzelne Seifenblasen stiegen in die Höhe. Von irgendwoher hatte Harry einen Schwamm genommen und wusch nun Draco die Brust. Dieser schnurrte fast vor Wohlbehagen, was der Gryffindor zum schmunzeln brachte.

„Du Harry….könntest du vielleicht Blaise helfen…." Erinnerte sich Draco nach einiger Zeit an sein Versprechen gegenüber seinem besten Freund.

Ein undefinierbares Brummen war die Antwort.

„Rede bitte mit Granger, Blaise ist echt am Boden", brachte es der Blonde auf den Punkt.

Endlich rappelte sich Harry zu einer Antwort auf, Besitz ergreifend zog er seinen Freund näher.  
>„Ich hab's schon versucht….Warum willst du überhaupt, das ich ihm helfe…nicht das du dann wütende wirst oder so…"<p>

Draco drückte schmunzelnd seine Hand, die um seinen Bauch geschlungen war. „Erstens ist Blaise mein bester Freund. Und wie er mir ja gesagt hat, wollte er das mit dir ehrlich beenden, nur das Geld, das liebe Geld stürzt ihn immer wieder in Interessenkonflikte. Aber das wichtigste: Du gehörst mir, du denkst doch nicht, das ich dich jemand anderem überlasse?"

Harry lachte auf. Sanft fuhr er Draco durch die vom Wasserdampf feuchten Haare, und als dieser seinen Kopf, der Hand nachgebend, nach hinten auf seine Schulter sinken ließ, küsste er den schneeweißen Hals.  
>„Warum hast du eigentlich damals ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht, dein Gönner zu werden?", fragte Harry neugierig.<p>

Bei Draco kam die alte Hochnäsigkeit wieder durch. „Wer wäre mir denn ebenbürtig gewesen. Jeder Andere wäre nicht perfekt gewesen. Und perfekt ist für einen Malfoy das einzig Annehmbare."

Harry musste nur noch mehr kichern, woraufhin ihm Draco in den Oberschenkel zwickte. Harry patschte mit der Hand ins Wasser, und der Malfoyerbe wurde von einem Sprühregen erfasst.  
>Er kreischte auf. „Hey, meine Haare! Das gibt Rache, Potter!"<p>

Rasch hatte sich der Blonde von Harrys Schoß gelöst, und ehe sich dieser versah, wurde er an den Füßen unter Wasser gezogen. Eine heiße Wasserschlacht entbrannte, Harry tauchte wieder auf, und zog nun seinerseits den Blonden unter Wasser.

Es wurde geplanscht, und gespritzt, sodass das halbe Bad unter Wasser gesetzt wurde, aber beide Jungen waren insgeheim der Meinung, lange schon nicht mehr solchen Spaß gehabt zu haben.

Und Draco war sich nur noch sicherer in seinem Vorhaben, Harry von seiner Liebe zu überzeugen. Denn wie er schon gesagt hatte, Malfoys verdienen nur das Beste.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Der nächste Morgen.

Schnee war dieser Nacht gefallen und lies die Luft im Gryffindorschlafsaal auf unangenehme 12 Grad herabsinken.

Nevilles Wecker schrillte.

Ron grummelte in sein Kopfkissen, und bis Neville - oder war es doch eher Pansy? - den Wecker ausschalten konnte, waren schon einige Kissen in Richtung seines Bettes geflogen.

Harrys Bettvorhänge waren zugezogen und er lag dort mit Malfoy im Arm schon etwas länger wach und lauschte den typischen Aufwachgeräuschen seiner Freunde.

Er lächelte.  
>Neben ihm grummelte Draco und versuchte die Decke, die nur seine schön geschwungenen Hüften bedeckte, höher zuziehen. Er lag auf dem Bauch, mit der einen Hand sein Kopfkissen umschlungen, die andere auf Harrys Bauch ruhend. Frierend, aufgrund des missglückten Versuchs, der Decke habhaft zu werden, schmiegte er sich näher an den warmen Körper neben sich.<p>

Harry betrachtete ihn, liebkoste mit den Augen den weißen Nacken, den er gestern Nacht so oft geküsst hatte, den Rücken, den die von ihm zugefügten Kratzer nicht entstellen konnten, und die zeigten, dass er nur ihm gehörte, das Gesäß das so perfekt in seiner Hand lag…  
>Er wandte sich auf die Seite und fuhr vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern die Wirbelsäule nach, hauchte Küsse auf die roten Stellen, die schon am verblassen waren.<p>

Draco seufze wohlig, gab es auf, noch schlafen zu wollen, streckte den Rücken durch und fing regelrecht an zu schnurren.

Der Gryffindor strich seinem Drachen die Haare aus dem Nacken, liebkoste die Stelle unterhalb des Ohrs, wo Draco immer ganz schwach wurde.

Dracos Atem beschleunigte sich, stockte aber sogleich, als die Lippen des anderen sich seiner Schulter zuwandten und sich wie erwartet seine Zähne leicht in der hellen Haut versenkten

Harry lachte leise auf. „Atmen Drache, atmen".

Resigniert seufzte er leise, als trappelnde Füße hinter dem roten Vorhang von seinen sich fertig machenden Mitschülern kündigten.

„Wir müssen auch langsam aufstehen"

Er wollte schon seine langen Beine aus dem Bett schwingen, als er von einem auf einmal sehr wachen Draco festgehalten wurde. Flink hatte sich dieser auf den Rücken gedreht und Harry rasch neben sich gezogen. „Nicht so schnell….noch ganz kurz liegen bleiben….", murrte er.

Harry ergab sich.  
>Der Slytherin fuhr ihm durch die langen Haare und versuchte in dann starr anzusehen, was ihm durch seinen schlafverhangenen Blick nur mäßig gelang.<p>

Harry hätten ihn am liebsten dafür knuddeln mögen.

„Man könnte doch mal wieder nach Hogsmeade.", fing Draco an.

Grüne Augen musterten ihn fragend.

„Hast du etwas Besonderes im Sinn?"

Draco schlug rasch die Augen nieder.

„Ähm…ich hatte gedacht, du mit den anderen Gryffindors..."

Erstaunt wurde er angesehen. „Und du? Willst du nicht auch?"

Draco entschied sich für die Wahrheit. Er fokussierte Harry und konnte nicht widerstehen, sich eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares um den Finger zu wickeln. Das war ein neuer Tick von ihm, vielleicht wurde er ja schon so wie Zabini, der hatte auch nie die Finger von ihnen lassen können.  
>„Na ja, weist du, ich hab da so ein kleines Projekt am laufen... mit Blaise…"<p>

Harrys Blick wurde misstrauisch. „Mit Blaise?"

Draco stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Blödmann, nicht was du jetzt denkst... wer hatte denn was mit Blaise von uns beiden?"

Er hatte Recht. Verschämt wandte der Schwarzhaarige den Blick ab. „Man darf ja mal Nachfragen... aber wenn du´s mir nicht sagen willst, was du vorhast... gut!"

„Nun sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt." Flirtend zuckte Draco mit einer Schulter. „Wenn du mir einen Kuss gibst, einen richtigen, " stellte er gleich klar, „könnte ich es dir sagen."

Nun hatte er wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seines Gryffindors.

„Und wenn ich nicht will... wenn ich es aus dir... rauskitzle?"

Bevor Draco entfliehen konnte, tanzten Harrys Finger über seine Rippen und brachten ihn zum Lachen und sich winden.  
>Atemlos ächzte er: „Erbarmen... erbarmen, ich sag's ja schon"<p>

Als Harry von ihm abließ konnte er sich aber nicht verkneifen ihm einen heftigen Kuss aufzudringen.  
>„Weil du´s bist sag ich's dir. Es soll eine Überraschung werden, bei der mir Zabini helfen soll. Außerdem hättest du die Möglichkeit mit Hermine über ihn zu reden, ohne das sie ihre Argusaugen ständig auf ihm hat", erklärte Draco.<p>

Überrascht blickte der Goldjunge ihm in die silbergrauen Augen. „Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee."

„Natürlich, sie stammt ja auch von mir, du musst nur noch Hermine und die andere überzeugen, oder befehl es ihnen einfach, oh großer Prinz von Gryffindor..."  
>Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde lachend von Harry unter die Dusche gejagt.<p>

Ron beschwerte sich, dass alle immer morgens so laut waren. Damit meinte er wohl auch Milli, die jauchzend auf seinem Bett auf und ab sprang.

Die Flügeltür zur großen Halle schwang auf und verspätet traf das Paar der Schule ein, Arm in Arm, Harry immer wieder dem anderen etwas in Ohr flüsternd. Man sah deutlich, dass Draco bei Harrys Schuluniform etwas nachgeholfen hatte, denn sie hatte nun diesen unnachahmlichen Chick, den sonst nur ihr Eisprinz hatte. Man konnte es nur schwer an sichtbaren Dingen festmachen, es waren die kleinen Sachen, z.B. dass der Kragen nun gerade saß, die Ärmelaufschläge bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt waren. Das der Umhang lässig über eine Schulter geworfen war, oder eben das am Hemd zwei Knöpfe offen standen.

Wobei auffiel, dass er keine Krawatte trug. Wo das Teil, das ja eigentlich zur Schuluniform gehörte, hingekommen war, wurde deutlich, als sich Draco himself an Potters Seite selbstgefällig durch die Haare fuhr.  
>Der Ärmel seines Hemdes rutschte zurück und offenbarte die rot-goldene Gryffindorkrawatte, die um das Handgelenk geschlungen war.<p>

Keinem in der Halle entging dieses Detail, richtig in Szene gesetzt vom Meister der Selbstinszenierung.  
>Draco hatte heute Morgen, als er Harry um dessen Krawatte bat, beschlossen, ein deutliches Zeichen für die Slytherins zu setzen.<p>

Dem Großteil der Halle, unter anderem auch Potter, war dies nicht klar, sie nahmen an, Malfoy verfolge irgendeinen modischen Trend.  
>Die Slytherins aber, die sich an eine alte Tradition erinnerten, die in ihrem Haus seit Jahrhunderten mündlich weitergegeben wurde, jedoch schon lange nicht mehr angewandt worden war, klopften, nachdem sie das verdaut hatten, dreimal im Zweierrhythmus auf den Tisch. Egal ob am Gryffiondortisch sitzend oder an ihrem Haustisch, sie erkannten somit an, dass ihr Eisprinz sein Herz an den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor gebunden hatte und dazu stand.<p>

Draco nahm das mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis, schaute kurz zu Professor Snape, der gerade verzweifelt versuchte, sich in seinem Müsli zu ertränken und sagte dann laut: „Wer ähnliche Ambitionen hat wie ich, sollte ebenso Zeichen setzen!"  
>Natürlich nur richtig verstanden von den Slytherins.<p>

Die Schlangen kennzeichneten sich nicht gerade durch ihre überstürzten Handlungen aus, und so erfolgte erst mal keine Reaktion auf seine Worte, außer, dass das Paar immer noch von allen angestarrt wurde.

Doch in den nächsten Tagen trugen immer mehr Slytherins andersfarbige Krawatten ums Handgelenk, insgeheim machten sie sich über die anderen Schüler lustig, die ohne Wissen um dessen Bedeutung dasselbe machten, nur weil sie glaubten, sie folgten einem neuen Modetrend.

Es war ganz klar, durch seine Zurschaustellung war Draco Malfoy wieder ihr unumstrittener Anführer, was er auch sogleich noch klarer machte, als er laut forderte, dass die Slytherins wieder zusammen zum Essen zu erscheinen hatten.

Potter, der sich bis jetzt ruhig an seiner Seite verhalten hatte, flüsterte: „Kleiner Tyrann", und küsste ihn.

Draco vergrub seine Hände tief in Harrys schwarzen langen Haaren, ignorierend, dass sie immer noch in der Eingangstür standen, und kämpfte um die Dominanz ihrer Zungen.

Pfiffe wurden laut, es schien den meisten zu gefallen, außer vielleicht einem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer, der auch noch versuchen musste diesen Staubfänger auf Abstand zu halten, der ihn anscheinend füttern wollte. Verdammt, er hasste Marmeladenbrötchen.  
>Was hatte er nur verbrochen, solche Schüler zu haben... und dann auch noch diese impertinente Person an seiner Seite...<p>

Einige Schüler mussten dann doch schamvoll, oder weil sie ein Problem weiter unten plagte, wegschauen, als die beiden früheren Lieblingsfeinde sich mit offenen Mündern und tanzenden Zungen küssten.  
>Harry löste den Kuss als erster und wischte sich mit einer fast obszön wirkenden Geste mit seinem Hemdärmel Dracos Speichel von den Lippen.<p>

Die fasziniert starrenden Schüler missachtend packte er den Slytherin an der Hand und führte ihn zum Gryffindortisch.

„Hey, ich hab gedacht, ein Hogsmeadebesuch wäre wieder angebracht. Vielleicht braucht der ein oder andere mal wieder ein „neues Spielzeug?", grinste er schief seine Hauskameraden an.

Seine Freunde schienen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zu kommen. Leise Lacher ertönten.

„Da irgendwie mein Geld in letzter Zeit in Haargel fliest", Draco knurrte empört, die Eingeweihten grinsten, „sollte uns heute Hermine zu einem Drink, oder auch zwei, einladen", setzte er hinzu als es Protestlaute gab.

Hermine wollte aufbrausen, aber Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Zabini bleibt hier bei Malfoy, auch wenn wir sie vermissen werden."

Draco gefiel es gar nicht, wie Colins Augen bei Potters Worten aufleuchteten. Eng presste er sich an den Goldjungen, und warf Colin seinen patentierten Todesblick zu, was aber leider nicht die erhoffte Wirkung zeigte, denn ein trotziger kam zurück.

Harry hatte diesen Blickaustausch sehr wohl bemerkt und schlang seine Arme fester um den Blonden. „Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen? Was willst du haben?", fragte er schmeichelnd.

Draco starrte ihm in die grünen Augen, sich vergewissernd, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken ganz bei ihm war. „Ausnahmsweise will ich mal nichts, außer dass du dich benimmst. Denk nicht mal an Colin, oder andere Blondschöpfe!"

Harry kicherte leise. „Natürliche nicht, Schönster." Er zog einen reizenden Schmollmund. „Aber ich will dir so gerne etwas mitbringen. Komm schon, alles was du willst."

Diesem Angebot konnte der Slytherin natürlich nur schwer widerstehen. „Na wenn das so ist, weißt du, da gibt es ein neues Parfüm... ich glaube es heißt Wizzard Glamour oder so... Kauf es mir, bitte... "

Draco schmiegte sich noch enger an den Dunkelhaarigen und fuhr ihm schmeichlerisch durch die langen Haare, zupfte an den geflochtenen Strähnen in der langen Mähne.  
>Harry widmete ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, hauchte ihm kleine Küsse auf die Wange und den Mund, bis sie von einem spöttisch grinsenden Ron aufgefordert wurden sich zu setzen, und lieber zu frühstücken, als sich gegenseitig zu verspeisen.<br>Die Freunde brachen in Lachen aus, über die schmollenden Gesichter der beiden, die über diese Unterbrechung gar nicht froh waren, sich aber fügten.

Blaise saß in Ungnade an seinem Haustisch und sah sehnsüchtig zu den Gryffindors hinüber.  
>An seinem Äußeren war nicht festzumachen, wie unglücklich er war, seine blauschwarzen Haare fielen glänzend den Rücken hinunter, seine Kleidung saß tadellos. Nur sein Blick war traurig. Wie gerne wäre er wieder in der fröhlichen Runde am Gryffindortisch willkommen gewesen. Zwischen Harry, dem er nie widerstehen konnte und Hermine, die ihn nicht nur körperlich anzog.<p>

Dankbar hatte er Harrys Worte vernommen, anscheinend war dieser bereit ihm und Draco zu helfen.  
>Hermine schenkte ihm keinen Blick, tat als wäre er Luft für sie. Nur Draco sah ihn ab und zu über die Tische hinweg aufmunternd an.<br>Er musste jetzt nur noch den Schultag überstehen, dann würde Harry hoffentlich Hermine ins Gewissen reden...

-

Halt! Da wartet noch der Rewiew Knopf auf euch.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Am Nachmittag, nach nervenaufreibenden Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, fand sich wie geplant die Gruppe zusammen, die nach Hogsmeade wollte. Nachdem sich Harry endlich von Draco, bzw. von dessen Lippen losgerissen hatte, brachen sie auf.

Harry beschloss, Hermine erstmal in Sicherheit zu wiegen und sie lockerer werden zu lassen, bevor er auf Blaise zu sprechen kam. So machte er seine Späße, verulkte Ron und Milli, die doch tatsächlich errötete, hielt sich aber gewissenhaft von Colin fern, der immer wieder versuchte, ihm auf die Pelle zu rücken. Ein paar Ravenclaws der oberen Jahrgänge hatten sich auch zu ihnen gesellt, und brachten neuen Schwung rein.

Es wurde entschieden erstmal etwas trinken zu gehen, obwohl Ginny einwandte, dass sie danach wohl kaum mehr in der Lage seien, gezielt einzukaufen.

Bald darauf floss in den Drei Besen der Alkohol in Strömen, nicht mal Neville, der beschlossenen hatte Abstinenz zu üben, blieb trocken.

Hermine gackerte mehr als sonst, Harry, der sich wohlweislich neben ihr platziert hatte, hielt es für den richtigen Moment, mit ihr zu reden. Es war wohl das Beste, direkt darauf zu sprechen zu kommen, denn für Smalltalk schien Hermine nicht mehr in der Lage.  
>Darauf achtend, dass die anderen nichts mitbekamen, beugte er sich näher zu seiner besten Freundin und sagte leise: „Hermine, du bist mir sehr teuer, aber auch Blaise ist mir ein guter Freund!"<p>

Bei seinen Worten fokussierte sich Hermines Blick unsicher auf ihn.

„Es war okay, dass du ihn hast büßen lassen, aber jetzt reicht es mal", fuhr Harry fort.

„Ich will nichts von diesem Typen hören, von diesem untreuen Sack... ", nuschelte das Mädchen.

Aber nicht wirklich in der Lage etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, sprach der Gryffindor auf sie ein.  
>Er erzählte ihr von der Zerrissenheit Blaise seiner Konsumsucht zu frönen oder seiner Begierde. Und das manchmal beides bei ihm dasselbe war. Das Harry sich stark zurückhalten würde, ebenso wie Blaise, um Draco und Hermine nicht mehr zu verletzen. Ebenso, dass Zabini Hermine wirklich mochte, und er deshalb nicht finanziell von ihr abhängig sein wollte.<p>

Hermine war schon reichlich betrunken, es war etwas viel verlangt, das alles zu begreifen, wie sie fand. Aber nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen, hatte sie alles erfasst, durch diese geistige Anstrengung wurde sie auch wieder klarer.  
>„Tja, und was soll ich da machen? Wie soll ich denn jetzt glauben, das er mich wahrhaftig mag, wenn du das nicht mal mit Draco schaffst?"<p>

Harrys Miene verschloss sich, er drängte die negativen Gefühle zurück. „Du musst mir einfach vertrauen, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich kenne ihn auch schon länger."  
>Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, er aber fuhr fort: „Außerdem ist das mit Blaise ein bisschen anders. Er braucht materielle Geschenke viel mehr als Malfoy, trotzdem hat er sich mit dir abgeben, ohne das du ihm Geld gegeben hast!"<p>

Das leuchtete dem schlauen Mädchen irgendwie ein.

Harry war heute Morgen eine Idee gekommen, die er seiner Freundin nun darlegte. Es sollte doch möglich sein, den Slytherin selbständig zu machen, zum Beispiel, indem man ihm einen Job hier im Ort verschaffte. Ebenso den anderen Slytherins, die dazu gewillt waren. Aber es sollte vielleicht erstmal Zabini den Anfang machen, bevor man es den anderen vorschlug.  
>Dabei ließ er ganz bewusst Draco aus, was Hermine auffiel, aber nicht weiter kommentierte.<p>

Harry hatte einfach Angst, dass wenn Malfoy sein eigenes Geld verdiente, er ihn nicht mehr brauchen würde. Da wollte er lieber einen abhängigen Slytherin, an dessen Liebe er immer zweifeln würde, als vielleicht vor dem Nichts zu stehen.

Sie einigten sich darauf, erstmal bei Madame Rosmerta anzufragen, und vielleicht später auch anderer Geschäfte aufzusuchen, wenn sich herausgestellt hatte, ob die Slytherins lieber arbeiten, oder weiterhin abhängig sein wollten.  
>Ansonsten musste dies auch mit den anderen Gryffindors besprochen werden, aber mit einem Blick in die Runde, wurde beschlossen, dies Thema ein anderes Mal anzusprechen.<p>

Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich die muntere Runde um torkelnd den Shoppingmöglichkeiten zu zustreben.

-

Als ihre Kameraden ins Richtung Dorf verschwunden waren, schnappte sich Draco den Trübsal-blasenden Zabini und schleppte ihn in die Kerker. Tastend fuhr er über seine Hosentasche, das Medaillon seiner Mutter war noch da.

Es war als am Besten angesehen worden, den Trank in Snapes privaten Räumen zu brauen, dort war am wenigsten mit Störungen zu rechnen. Als die Jungen um die Ecke bogen, hinter dem das Eingangsportait, ein grimmig schauender Sensenmann, lag, stockte ihr Schritt.  
>Remus Lupin lief unwirsch davor auf und ab, und lamentierte, anscheinend an den abwesenden Snape, er solle ihn reinlassen.<p>

Draco musterte mit schiefgelegtem Kopf seinen Professor. Wenn man es recht betrachtete, sah dieser gar nicht so schlecht aus, mit seinen braun- blonden Haaren in die sich schon langsam graue Strähnen mischten, den dunkelbraunen Augen. Nur seine Kleidung war etwas schäbig, doch dem konnte ja Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Alles in allem würde er gut zu Snape passen.

Er wandte den Kopf, und grinste Blaise an, der anscheinend dasselbe gedacht hatte. Sie traten vor, um dem Glück ihrer Professoren ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
>Lupin bemerkte sie, und schaute ihnen leidend entgegen.<p>

„Was machen sie den hier Professor?", fragte Draco gespielt unwissend.  
>„Machen sie eine Kunstexpedition? Dieses Gemälde soll ja noch aus Jahren vor Merlin kommen.", machte Blaise mit.<p>

Sie beobachteten mit Interesse, wie ihr Gegenüber sich wand. Sollte er sie jetzt um Hilfe bitten oder nicht?

Blaise nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er dem Skelett das Passwort sagte, das er gestern noch aus Snape herausgequetscht hatte, woraufhin das Bildnis aufschwang. Die beiden Slytherins kletterten hinein und ließen das Portaitloch extra so lange auf, bis der Werwolf ihnen gefolgt war.

Sie standen in der Wohnstube, die überraschend gemütlich eingerichtet war und Draco rief laut: „Professor, wir sind da!"

Schon kam gerufener mit wehenden Roben aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer und rief:  
>„Lasst um Merlins Willen Lupin nicht mit hinein. Er... "<br>Snape stockte, als er eben diesen in seinem Wohnzimmer ansichtig wurde. Schon wollte er kehrtmachen und fliehen, als er Draco spöttischen Blick wahrnahm.  
>Streng richtete er sich auf, und fixierte den Werwolf, der sich schon wieder an ihn ranmachen wollte. „Raus!", zischte er ihm eisig zu.<p>

Er wurde einfach ignoriert, bekam einen Kuss auf die Backe und Remus trällerte im vorbeigehen, dass er Tee für sie machen würde.

So in seiner Autorität missachtet, dann auch noch in Anwesenheit seiner Schüler, raufte er sich die Haare.

Blaise wagte altklug zu sagen: „Wissen Sie, wenn man einmal einen streunenden Hund etwas zu fressen gegeben hat, kommt er immer wieder."

Snape sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren, und so ging Draco, nachdem er sich kurz amüsiert hatte, dazwischen und erinnerte sie daran, warum sie hier waren.

Dies schien ihrem Professor aber ebenso Migräne zu bereiten, doch nach einem wohlgesetzten Hinweis auf Lupin holte Snape alles nötige, und nach einigen Störungen seitens des Werwolfes konnten sie sich ganz der Zubereitung des Trankes widmen.

-

Leicht schwindelig hielt sich der Goldjunge von Gryffindor an Hermine fest und versuchte, herauszufinden, wo sie sich eigentlich genau befanden. Nach einigen unfokussierten Blicken, es war anscheinend doch zu viel Feuerwhisky gewesen, nahm Harry an, dass sie sich in der Nähe ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes befinden mussten. Hermine schien nicht mehr wirklich ansprechbar.

Wirr dachte er daran, ob sie sich noch Morgen an das erinnern würde, was er ihr wegen Blaise gesagt hatte.  
>Ein Glucksen entkam ihm. Sie hatten echt Spaß gehabt, sogar Ginny - wo war die eigentlich? - hatte zu geben müssen, dass sie fabelhaft geshoppt hatte... trotzt der... na ja… er glaubte sich an fünf Whiskyflaschen zu erinnern...<p>

Er hörte hinter sich Schritte, als er sich mühsam umwand, nachdem er Hermine an eine Wand gelehnt hatte, konnte er Draco und Blaise ausmachen.

„Uiiiiiii, Bl…Blaise siehst…nett aus heute Abend!"

Zabini zuckte vor der darauf entstehenden Alkoholwolke zurück. Draco räusperte sich indigniert. Das machte den schwankenden Gryffindor auch auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Hey Draco...", die letzen Worte gingen in unverständlichem Genuschel in Dracos grünem Pullover unter, gegen das er nun sein Gesicht presste, nachdem ihn Draco gerade noch hatte auffangen können, als er bedenklich in deren Richtung neigte.

„Du gehörst ins Bett.", wisperte Draco liebevoll.  
>Er packte Harry fester an den Armen, Blaise hob Hermine auf den Arm, und gemeinsam steuerten sie die Schlafsääle an. Anscheinend waren die anderen noch nicht von ihrer Exkursion heimgekommen, es wäre sicher interessant zu erfahren, ob sie es überhaupt heute noch ins Schloss schafften.<p>

Malfoy lies seinen Freund vor seinem Bett kurz stehen, um seine Schlafsachen zu holen, aber auch der kurze Moment war fast zu lang, er konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, auf die Nase zu fallen. Harry kicherte wieder etwas albern. Draco war es schleierhaft, wie die zwei Gryffindors überhaupt Heim gefunden hatten.

„Heb die Arme!" befahl Draco.  
>Verständnislos wurde er aus vernebelten grünen Augen angeschaut.<br>„Ich will dich ausziehen."  
>„Zum Schlafen gehen." Setzte er sogleich hinzu als sich Harrys Blick kaum merklich veränderte.<p>

Harry schmollte. Trotzdem hob er gehorsam die Arme und ließ sich wie ein kleines Kind ausziehen. Er war so süß, wie er da stand, die langen Haare völlig zerstrubbelt, immer wieder das Gleichgewicht verlierend, dass Draco einfach nicht drum herum kam ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.

Harry grummelte. „Richtiger Kuss... kri... kriegst dann auch... Dingsbums... äh... Parfüm…"  
>Mit hochgezogener Augenbraun schaute ihn Draco an. Eine Alkoholleiche küssen? Bei aller Liebe… aber lieber doch nicht.<br>Er strich ihm über die Haare. „Morgen Schönster, morgen. Geh jetzt ins Bett."  
>Zu seinem Erstaunen tat der Goldjunge genau das. Wunder gab es halt doch immer wieder<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Ungeduldig schüttelte Harry seine lange Mähne und stieß ungnädig Neville neben sich auf der Bank den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, der statt sich dem Mittagessen zu widmen, lieber Pansy küsste. Auch diese hatte nun eine rot-goldene Gryffindorkrawatte am schmalen Handgelenk.

Der Lärm in der Halle verstärkte Harrys Katerkopfschmerzen und seine schlechter Laune, aber auch, dass Malfoy immer noch nicht anwesend war, ließ Stirnfalten entstehen.  
>Hermine auf seiner anderen Seite beobachtete ebenso misstrauisch die Eingangstür. Wo Blaise war, war ihr ebenso unbekannt. Kurz tauschten sie sich aus, ob sie den Slytherins schon heute ihren Vorschlag zur Arbeit in Hogsmeade unterbreiten sollten, oder ob sie ihre Freunde erstmal dazu bringen sollten ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben. Es ging ja wohl nicht, dass sie von ihnen seit Tagen vernachlässigt wurden. Auch war ihr Misstrauen, besonders gegenüber Blaise, dessen Triebhaftigkeit ja ein wenig ungezügelt war, immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Dabei vergaßen sie ganz, dass Harry ja eigentlich der Anlass zu Zabinis Ausschweifungen war.<p>

Da kamen sie. Kurz verharrte der Slytherinprinz himself im Torbogen der großen Halle, sein weißes Schulhemd lässig geöffnet, darunter ein enges schwarzes Shirt von den „Schicksalsschwestern", seine blonden Haare zu einem frechen Irokesen aufgestylt und die silberblauen Augen nicht gerade dezent mit Kajal betont.  
>An seiner Seite Blaise Zabini, ihrer beider Jacken über dem Arm, im grünen T-Shirt, ein paar seiner langen, blauschimmernden, schwarzen Haare hingen ihm in die leicht bewölkten Augen, die heute eher die Farbe schmelzendem Gletscher hatten. Übereinstimmende blickten sich die beiden Freunde an, und sicher, dass jeder Blick in der Halle auf ihnen lag, schritten sie zum Gryffindortisch.<p>

Gegenüber von Hermine und Harry ließen sie sich nieder. Draco hatte ein schiefes Lächeln drauf, das in der Öffentlichkeit das „höchste der Gefühle" war, Blaise wandte sich scheu Hermine zu. So gar nicht seine Art blieb er still, und einige am Haustisch fragten sich, was Hermine mit dem Casanova angestellte hatte, dass er wie ausgewechselt wirkte, aber nicht unbedingt im guten Sinne.

Bevor Harry seinem Unmut Luft machen konnte, schob ihm Draco einen Antikatertrank zu.  
>„Trink", verlangte er, und das Ergebnis gab ihm Recht, denn die Miene des Goldjungen entspannte sich, als die Flüssigkeit zu wirken begann. Malfoy fasste seine Hand und hauchte ihm über Reis und Gemüse einen Kuss darauf.<p>

Harry schob die kleine Stimme, die Draco misstraute, beiseite. Er kümmerte sich um ihn und in seinem Blick lag echte Zuneigung. Er würde ihm sein Geheimnis noch länger lassen. Und wenn es außerdem eine Überraschung für ihn sein sollte… vielleicht… ja vielleicht…

Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, sie hatte immer noch kein persönliches Wort mit Blaise gesprochen, aber sie reagierte seit ihrem gestrigen Gespräch in den drei Besen nicht mehr so gereizt auf ihn. Sie wollte die Sache mit den Jobs endlich hinter sich haben.  
>„Nun sag schon, was wir besprochen haben!", forderte sie Harry auf.<p>

Dieser ließ seinen Blick kurz zu seinem Freund gegenüber gleiten, der neugierig schaute - wo hatte er bloß seine Slytherinmaske vergessen? - und räusperte sich kurz, bevor er die Stimme erhob. Er wandte sich an die versammelten Gryffindors samt ihrem Slytherinanhang:  
>„Hey, Hermine und ich hatten gestern eine interessante Idee", einige Augenbraun wurden zweifelnd erhoben. Jeder, der dabei gewesen war, erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Mengen an Alkohol, nachdem so mancher erst am Morgen den Weg in die „Heiligen Hallen" Hogwarts zurückgefunden hatte.<p>

„Nach dem wievielten Glas Feuerwhisky denn?", fragte Seamus frech. Gelächter wurde laut.  
>„Nein, nein, unser Harry kann sogar betrunken noch richtig denken, hat ja immerhin unseren Collin hier, die ganze Zeit abgewehrt", alberte Ginny.<br>Collin wurde rot, die Gryffindors lachten nur noch lauter, sogar Draco, der froh war, seinen Freund so standhaft zu wissen, wobei „standhaft" im Bezug auf den gestrigen Abend wohl das falsche Wort war.

Nicht amüsiert, motze Harry rum.  
>„Jetzt haltet endlich die Klappe"- Es zeigte ein wenig Wirkung – „also wir haben mit Madam Rosmerta gesprochen, die uns zugesagt hat, einige von euch Slytherins für einige Stunden in der Woche bei sich arbeiten zu lassen!"<p>

Gemurmel wurde nach dieser Ansage laut, Harry sprach ungerührt weiter: „Natürlich nur für den, der sich aus unserem, " er setzte Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „Abhängigkeitsverhältnis lösen will. Macht das mit euren Freunden aus, und meldet euch dann bei Hermine, sie macht die Wocheneinteilung."

Unmutig wurde er von einigen Gryffindors angeschaut, die Slytherins schauten erstaunt, einige ratlose Blicke wurden ihrem Eisprinzen zu geworfen, der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. Slytherins und arbeiten? Ging das denn? War das überhaupt… kompatibel?

Dean meinte: „Harry, das kannst du nicht machen… ich meine… " Eigentlich fiel ihm kein wirklicher Grund ein, aber wenn Theo dann plötzlich von ihm weg wollte?

Potter schoss mit eisigen Blicken um sich, die Malfoy Konkurrenz machten. „Ach, kann ich nicht?"  
>Dean wurde ein wenig kleiner auf seiner Bank. Hermine legte ihrem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.<br>„Jetzt hört mir mal zu, das ist nur eine Option, alle kann Madam Rosmerta sowieso nicht nehmen, und außerdem könnte ihr ja eure Beziehungen immer noch aufrechterhalten, mit Geld oder ohne, das könnt ihr entscheiden. Unsere Spiele und Abmachungen bleiben, nur so können sich die Slytherins leichter verabschieden, wenn sie keinen Bock mehr haben. Habt ihr das verstanden?", setzte er noch nach, als er nur mit leeren Mienen angesehen wurde.

Einstimmiges Nicken, sogar Ron hielt die Klappe, der seine Felle nun davonschwimmen sah.  
>Draco lachte leise. „Ein Herz für Slytherin… unser Potter."<p>

Harrys Blick glitt ruhig zu ihm zurück. „Aber unbedingt, besonders für einen."

Während es am Tisch wieder laut wurde, die Slytherins sahen in Malfoys Worten die Zustimmung zu dieser Aktion, versanken ihre Augen ineinander.

Von dem Getuschel drang nichts nach außen, obwohl die anderen Haustische begehrlich und neugierig hinüberblickten. Denn alles was mit der „Toy Boy Sache" zu tun hatte, unterlag der Geheimhaltung, bei der Ehre der Gryffindor.

Erst Hermines Stimme riss Harry und Draco aus ihren Gedanken, die schon wieder in sehr rosarote Gefilde abgedriftet waren.  
>„Blaise, für dich haben wir einen Job in der Buchhandlung besorgt." Damit machte sie deutlich, dass Blaise arbeiten musste. Angesprochener wurde etwas grün und er schluckte, war das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Einerseits konnte er so seine geldunabhängige Zuneigung zu Hermine demonstrieren, andererseits hatte er doch schon einen Plan, der heute Abend ausgeführt werden konnte!<p>

Aber die Hexe lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder an, und das mit dem Job schien ihr wichtig zu sein… Über den Tisch hinweg strich er ihr über die Wange, was sie vor Behagen ganz schmale Augen bekommen ließ. „Wenn dir das wichtig ist... "

Hermine nickte. Nun gut, eins nach dem anderen, erstmal der Plan heute Abend, und dann mal schauen, ob das noch mit dem Arbeiten nötig sein sollte. Denn „Arbeiten"... für einen Zabini, das war nichts was er mit der Muttermilch bekommen hatte. Bei seinen Ahnen... Ganz kurz blitzte Potters Bild in seinen Gedanken auf, und bevor er den Gedanken „erdolchen" konnte, wanderte sein Blick zu dem Gryffindor. Dann... gar nichts mehr... alle Gedanken wie ausgelöscht.

Denn während seines Gedankenmonologs war der Nachtisch erschienen, und Harry hatte sich über eine Wassermelone hergemacht. Wie das halt bei diesen Früchten der Fall war, tropfte überall der Saft und verschmierte sowohl sein Gesicht wie seine Hände. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass das Melonenessen so unanständig sein konnte? Immer wieder leckte sich Harry die Flüssigkeit von den Fingern und Tropfen vom Mundwinkel. Oh hell!

Blaise war nicht der einzige, der auf den Goldjungen aufmerksam wurde, der vor lauter Genuss über seinen Nachtisch gar nichts mitzubekommen schien.  
>Auch Draco hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie er Harry begreiflich machen konnte, dass er keinesfalls arbeiten wollte. Jetzt schon arbeiten? Irgendwie war das ein wenig früh... da musste er sich erstmal darauf einstellen... mindestens ein Jahr oder so... Aber seine Gedanken waren auch mit denen Zabinis hinsichtlich der geldunabhängigen Zuneigung identisch...<br>Sich irgendwie rausreden wollend, hatte er sich Potter zu gewand und seine Sätze waren ihm irgendwie bei dessen Anblick abhanden gekommen.

Es wurde immer stiller am Haustisch, Kommentare zu diesem außergewöhnlichen Schauspiel wurden nur noch gewispert. Einige, wie etwa Neville oder Ginny wurden rot. Aber alle waren sich einig, nie wieder unvoreingenommen Wassermelone essen zu können.

Nachdem Harry zwei Stück verdrückt hatte, schaute er sich suchend um. Die Finger über dem Tisch abgespreizt haltende, fragte er unschuldig: „Hat jemand eine Serviette?"

Collin, sich als erster aus seiner Faszination rausreisend, wollte schon mit dem Gewünschten über ihn herfallen, aber ein wohlgesetzter Zauber von Draco hinderte ihn beim Aufstehen.  
>Schmollend verzog Potter seinen wunderschönen Mund. „Und was jetzt, soll ich etwa klebrig bleiben", fragte er Draco. Die beiden konnten sicher sein, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Tisches, ja fast der ganzen Halle zu haben.<p>

Snape blinzelte halb abgestoßen von dem Gedanken an Folgendes, er kannte doch seinen Patensohn, auf die Szenerie. Heute hatte er ausnahmsweise keine fettigen Haar und Lupin an seiner Seite, der sich ja doch nicht vertreiben lies, hielt das für sein Werk. Letzterer war mit der Überlegung beschäftigt, ob er nicht mit Severus ein Picknick veranstalten sollte, und den Melonentrick bei ihm ausprobieren sollte.

Draco erhob sich von seinem Platz und schritt um den Tisch herum bis zu Harrys Platz.  
>„Aber nicht doch, Liebster", der siebte Jahrgang keuchte bei diesem Kosenamen auf, „ich werde dir helfen, wieder sauber zu werden." Das letzte mit einer spottenden Betonung.<br>Neugierig hatte sich Potter ihm zugewandt, ein Bein über die Bank geschwungen, und schaute nun zu ihm auf.

Zuerst beugte sich Draco zu ihm und küsste sanft seinen Mundwinkel, leckte den süßen Fruchtsaft ab, verwickelte Potter in einen Zungenkuss, um an noch mehr teilzuhaben. Rüde umfasste er das Gesicht des Goldjungen und dominierte ihr Zungenspiel. Harry im Nachteil, da er wusste er würde Heidenärger bekommen, wenn er seinen Freund mit seinen verschmierten Fingern anfasste, stöhnte haltlos in seinen Mund. Alle anderen waren vergessen, zumindest für Malfoy. Als Harry sich atemlos löste und ihm fragend seine Hände hinhielt, zog er in unnachahmbarer Malfoymanier die Augenbraun hoch. „Du bist wirklich ein schmutziger Junge... ts ts ts... "

Er umfasste des Gryffindors rechtes Handgelenk und führte dann, wieder sich aufrichtend, dessen Finger an seinen Mund. Überaus sorgfältig leckte er jeden davon ab, keinen Zwischenraum ließ er aus. Mit Augen aus flüssigem grünem Feuer unter halbgesenkten Liedern blickte ihn sein Freund an. Harrys Kopf fiel in den Nacken, er biss sich in die volle Unterlippe um sich ein Stöhnen zu verkneifen.  
>Seidene Träume von blasser Haut und silbernen Augen nahmen Besitz von seinem Verstand.<p>

Es war nicht länger eine Show für die Schüler. Natürlich hatte er deren begehrliche Blicke vorhin bemerkt, es genossen wie sie ihn gewollt hatten, sich sicher seiend, dass, auch wenn ihnen sein Vorschlag nicht passte, er doch ihr Prinz bleiben würde, denn er konnte, besser als jeder andere, Malfoy vielleicht ausgeschlossen, mit ihrem Begehren spielen.

Aber das war jetzt alles weg, nur noch der Slytherin zählte. Ihrer beider Hosen wurden etwas eng, sie wären sicher noch viel weiter gegangen, hätte sie nicht in diesem Moment McGonagall unterbrochen, hochrot in den Wangen und mit strenger Stimme: „Hören Sie sofort auf, das ist hier doch kein... Puff... ich dulde das nicht länger in der großen Halle! Ich ziehe Ihnen Punkte ab, dass Ihnen hören und sehen vergeht, wenn Sie sich noch mal so aufführen!" Damit rauschte sie ab, und lies einen verdutzen Tisch zurück.

Die Jungs und Mädels versuchten sich langsam wieder zu fangen, die Szene eben hatte sie ordentlich verwirrt.  
>Draco hatte Harrys Hand losgelassen und lächelte ihn an. Ein echtes Lächeln, nicht bloß blöder Abklatsch. „Bist du nun wieder... sauber?"<p>

Amüsiert ließ Harry seinen Blick über ihrer beider Körpermitten steifen. „Sicher doch, Schönster, aber ein bisschen weiter, und alles wäre wieder... dreckig gewesen."

Draco beugte sich nochmals zu ihm runter und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Vielleicht sollten wir das später fortsetzten... in etwas intimerer Atmosphäre?"

„Hast du denn Zeit? Oder musst du wieder zu deinem enorm wichtigem Projekt?" Die letzten Wörter sprach Harry mit eindeutig beleidigtem Unterton aus.

Draco fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Keineswegs, das Projekt ist fast abgeschlossen, ich gehöre also ganz dir. Bis auf... ", Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich, „Nein, nein, du musst Hermine heute Abend, so gegen sieben, nur dazu bekommen, aus dem Nordfenster im Turm zu schauen. Und umso mehr Gryffs, umso besser."  
>Fragend wurde er nun gemustert. Ein Seufzen war die Antwort. „Du bist einfach zu neugierig, Potter. Nun gut, heute Abend will Blaise ein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung setzen."<p>

Kurz wanderte ihr Blick einvernehmlich zu dem Paar neben ihnen, die wieder etwas besser klarzukommen schienen. „Na gut, ich mach es. Aber dafür machst du heute Nachmittag bei der Schneeballschlacht mitmachen. Es liegt so viel Neuschnee."

Spöttisch wurde er gemustert. „Bin ich ein Kind, Potter?"

„Hast du als Kind überhaupt je Schneeballschlachten gemacht?" Kaum waren die Worte heraus, und Malfoys Miene sich verdunkelt hatte, tat es Harry schon wieder leid. Aber ihm ging dieser Hochmut und Zynismus wirklich manchmal auf den Geist.  
>„Tut mir leid... wollte ich nicht sagen." Entschuldigend fasste er nach der Hand des Slytherins, kurz zuckte dieser, als wollte er zurückweichen, schaute dann aber Harry mit seltsamem Blick an.<p>

„Okay, ich mach mit... brauch aber heute auch noch Zeit... für das Ding mit Blaise."

Nun mussten sie nur noch die anderen von Harrys Schneeballschlachtidee überzeugen. Aber sie waren ja schließlich der Eisprinz und der Goldjunge, wenn nicht sie, wer dann!

-

Rewiews, Rewiews?

Zuletzt einmal vielen, vielen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin sabkay. Ihr könnt euch selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie es gut macht

Ihr wisst ja, so wie immer, die Story stand vorher bei Brirdy…..  
>Nix geklaut…. <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, hatte in seinem Wohnzimmer einen Kessel aufgestellt und probierte verschiedene Tränkezutaten aus.  
>Der Raum lag im Dämmerlicht, da ein Zauber die Verhältnisse draußen wiederspiegeln sollte und er sich noch nicht dazu hatte entschließen können, Kerzen zu entzünden.<p>

Ganz ungewohnt lässig waren seine Roben geöffnet und ließen ein weißes altmodisches Hemd, sowie eine grüne Leinenhose sehen. Snapes Züge waren entspannt und ebneten so die Falten, die die Jahrzehnte mit Voldemort in sein markantes Gesicht gegraben hatten. Selbstvergessen fügte er Aniswurzel dem köchelndem Gebräu bei.  
>Es schien als würde er Remus, der lässig in einem geblümten Sessel hing, gar nicht bemerken. Natürlich war es reiner Selbstbetrug, das wussten sie beide. Der Werwolf hatte eine Aura an sich, die man bis zum Ende des Zimmers spüren konnte. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, seine Hände nicht zittern zu lassen.<p>

Ausnahmsweise war die Stille zwischen ihnen keine gespannte, sondern direkt als friedlich zu bezeichnen. Nur das Blubbern des Gebräus war zu hören.  
>Remus saß gerne beim Tränkeprofessor und beobachtete ihn. Seine neue Strategie war das Warten. Wenn er Snape dadurch an seine Anwesenheit, und den nebenbei bemerkte sehr guten Sex gewöhnt hatte, würde ihn dieser vielleicht auch auf Dauer in seiner Nähe dulden.<br>Die goldbraunen Augen verließen nie die Gestalt des Tränkeprofessors, während dieser zum Bücherregal schritt, um noch mal nachzulesen, oder er Zutaten aus einem Schränkchen holte. Ihm entging keine Geste der schönen bleichen Hände.  
>Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, zu behaupten, er liebe Severus seit seiner Schulzeit. Obwohl er die Methoden seiner Freunde James und Sirius um Snape zu schikanieren doch etwas übertrieben gefunden hatte, war es nie eine Frage gewesen, wem seine Loyalität galt. Vielleicht war auch ein wenig Genugtuung dabei, jemanden zu sehen, dem es dreckiger ging als ihm. Aber jetzt waren sie beide älter, hatten viel erlitten und verloren im Krieg.<br>Für Remus kristallisierte sich ein gewisses Sehnen, nach der auf den ersten Blick wenig anziehenden Gestalt, heraus. Natürlich nicht plötzlich, sondern lernte er mit der Zeit die Gesellschaft Snapes zu schätzen, begann sein kleines Lächeln zu sehen, wenn ihn etwas amüsierte und das leider immer so schnell wieder verschwand.

Plötzlich brach Snape jedoch die Stille.  
>„Warum sitzt du schon wieder hier?"<p>

Och, sollte Lupin nun direkt sein, oder eher nicht? In den letzten Tagen waren sie sich körperlich sehr nahe gekommen aber ehrliche Sätze hatten sie kaum gewechselt. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, damit anzufangen!  
>Müde fuhr sich Remus durch das nicht mehr nur braune Haar.<br>„Wenn ich jemals gut im Tränkebrauen gewesen wäre, nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern wie du, würde ich den Trank brauen, mit dem du Malfoy geholfen hast. Amor Verus. Und dir etwas schenken."

Überraschung und Unglauben spiegelten sich in Snapes Zügen. Er blieb hinter seinem Kessel stehen, wie um eine Wand aufzubauen und musterte den Werwolf in seinem Sessel misstrauisch. Diesem stahl sich ein träges Lächeln auf die Mundwinkel.

„Warum ich?", fragte Snape ruhig. „Ich bin alt und verbraucht!"  
>„Wir sind beide alt."<br>Eine steile Falte zeigte sich auf Snapes Stirn als Zeichen seines Unmuts darüber, dass seiner Frage ausgewichen wurde.

Aber Remus fuhr nach kurzer Überlegung fort: „Sirius war schön, bezaubernd und vom Verhalten her immer ein Kind. Dafür liebte ich ihn damals."

Snape wollte wirklich nichts von seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind hören. Schon gar nicht mit Anbetung in Remus Stimme. Aber dieser sprach schnell weiter, den Oberkörper ein wenig vorgebeugt, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass der andere ihn verstand.

„Das waren damals andere Zeiten, ich brauchte seinen lebendigen Geist in meiner Einsamkeit. Heute brauche ich etwas Anderes. Ruhe, Beständigkeit, Tiefe…..Dich! Bei dir kommen meine Gedanken zur Ruhe….in deinen Armen….."

Snape starrte ihn an, sein Blick wurde merklich weicher. Langsam trat er um seinen Kessel herum auf Remus zu. Streckte ihm die Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
>„Lass uns zu Bett gehen."<p>

Und Remus folgte, wie er früher bedingungslos seinen einzigen Freunden gefolgt war, nun dem Tränkemeister in sein Schlafzimmer.

Im dunklen Gryffindorschlafsaal stand Harry an einem der Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Winternacht, welche nur noch von den Resten grüner Flammen leicht erleuchtet wurde, die unten im Schnee langsam erloschen. Blaise Idee, die er mit Draco ausgearbeitet hatte, war gut gewesen. Harry hatte sich nicht anstrengen müssen, Überraschung zu heucheln, als er heute Abend auf Dracos Zeichen hin „zufällig" aus dem Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte. Der ganze Gryffindorclan hatte hier nach gewonnener Schneeballschlacht gegen die Huffelpuffs herumgehangen. Auf seinen Ausruf hin hatten sich alle Anwesenden an die Fensterfront gedrängt, um Blaise' Kunstwerk im Schnee zu sehen. Der Slytherin hatte einen Feuerzauber so modifiziert und die Farbe in Giftgrün verändert, sodass ein Bild einer Löwin die eine Schlange unter ihren Pfoten festhielt unter ihren Fenstern im Schnee flackerte. Darunter war in verschlungenen, grün brennenden Buchstaben zu lesen gewesen:  
>„Für immer, Hermine"<br>Die Gryffindor hatten Hermine an vorderste Front gedrängt. Als die schlaue Hexe das Kunstwerk unter ihr gesehen hatte, waren ihr Tränen in die Augen geschossen. Man hatte es richtig rattern sehen können, nachdem sie den Text verarbeitet hatte, als sie herauszufinden versuchte, welchen Spruch Blaise für die grünen Flammen verwendet haben könnte. Harry neben ihr hatte sie angestoßen und ihr ein Cape gereicht. Kurz hatte sie ihn fragend angesehen, ihm dann den Überhang aus der Hand gerissen und war dann so schnell sie konnte nach unten gelaufen. Die Gryffindor hatten die Fenster aufgerissen und johlten hinaus, als sie sich schluchzend Blaise in die Arme warf.  
>Harry konnte noch die Silhouette der Beiden dort unten im Schnee stehenden sehen, ineinander verschlungen…<br>Langsam löste er seine Krawatte und ließ sie neben sich achtlos zu Boden fallen. Irgendwie machte ihn dieses Bild melancholisch. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er hier so alleine stand und nicht mit den Anderen unten feierte. Er konnte ihr Gekreische und Gegröle hören, hörte wie die Schicksalsschwestern die Bässe zum vibrieren brachten.  
>Hinter ihm klappte eine Tür. Schritte nährten sich ihm. Er drehte sich nicht um, starrte weiter hinaus. Der Malfoyerbe stellte sich neben ihn, sein blondes Haar schimmerte leicht in der Dunkelheit des Raumes, seine grauen Augen musterten den Gryffindor fragend.<br>„Was stehst du hier alleine?" Fragte er mit rauer leiser Stimme.  
>Harry antwortete nicht, ließ nur seinen Kopf gegen den des Andren sinken, der jetzt so nah bei ihm stand, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren konnte und seinen unvergleichlichen Duft einzuatmen. Draco legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, ließ ebenso sein blondes Haupt an dem des Schwarzhaarigen ruhen und schwieg einige Minuten.<br>Er tastet mit der freien Hand in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Kästchen, das er Harry überreichen wollte. Auch er war heute mit seiner Überraschung fertig geworden.  
>„Du hättest doch nicht gewollt, dass Zabinis Demonstration an dich gerichtet gewesen wäre, oder?", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.<br>Er spürte plötzlich Harrys Blick auf sich ruhen, die grünen Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren, bevor ihr Blick weicher wurde. Ein Arm schlang sich ihm um die Taille.  
>„Nein…."<br>Draco wandte den Kopf und schaute seinen Freund nun voll an.  
>„Komm mit mir ins Bett….schlaf mit mir!" , wisperte Harry verheißungsvoll, dessen Stimmung sich heute schneller wandelte als das Wetter. Er schmiegte sich nun vollends an Draco, furchtbar weich und an diesem Abend so sanft.<br>Malfoy hob eine Augenbraun ob des Stimmungsumschwungs, ließ sich aber nicht weiter irritieren und zog das Kästchen aus seiner Tasche. „Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben…"  
>Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, er nahm es an sich, packte mit der anderen Hand aber Dracos Jackenaufschläge und zog ihn rückwärts gehend zum Bett.<br>„Danke Schönster." Er legte das Kästchen auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Ich werde es später öffnen…Ich muss dich jetzt in den Armen halten.  
>Dracos kurzer Stich der Enttäuschung, als Harry das Kästchen so wenig beachtete; wurde sogleich weggeschwemmt als Harry ihn sanft küsste und vorsichtig in seinen Mund vordrang. Er wusste, irgendwie war es wichtig gewesen, dass Harry sein Geschenk bekam, aber warum?... Seine Gedanken wurden immer unfokussierter, spürte nur noch heiße Haut auf seiner, eine Hitze die alles wegwehte. <p>


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Am nächsten Morgen, man könnte eigentlich auch noch von Nachts sprechen, saß Harry Potter im Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen nahe dem Kaminfeuer. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das grüne Kästchen, welches ihm Draco am Abend zuvor auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte.

Die Kälte der heraufziehenden Dämmerung, die in den Schlafsaal gedrungen war, und Rons ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen hatten ihn zu so früher Stunde aus dem Bett gescheucht.

Vorsichtig öffnete er das Etui, riss dann überrascht die Augen auf als er dessen Inhalt erblickte. Nahezu ehrfurchtsvoll zog er an der silbernen Halskette und hob das daran hängende Medaillon heraus.  
>Vor seinen staunenden Augen pendelte der Schmuck mit dem stilisierten Drachen auf der Vorderseite hin und her und warf, wegen dem Feuer, helle Lichtreflexe durch den Raum.<br>Als er es öffnete sah ein kleines Portrait Dracos auf der einen Seite, und eine angeheftete blonde Strähne auf der anderen. Seidenweich fühlte sie sich an und erinnerte ihn an die Nächte, in denen er seine Hände in den Schopf des Slytherins gegraben hatte.  
>Lächelnd klappte Harry das Kleinod wieder zu und hängte es sich um den Hals.<p>

Die Wärme des Feuers lullte ihn ein, doch bevor ihn der Schlaf einholte, öffnete sich das Porträtloch leise und eine Gestalt schlich herein. Harry beobachtete sie amüsiert und neugierig bezügliche ihrer Identität, wie sie versuchte, im Dämmerlicht allen Hindernissen auszuweichen. Doch stieß sie mit einem Mal gegen eine Kiste am Boden, es schepperte schrecklich, Rons Schnarchen oben im Schlafsaal stockte kurz, um gleich darauf aber wieder fortzufahren, und die dunkle Gestalt mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum fluchte.  
>Sie entzündete mit einem „Lumos" einen Lichtschein.<p>

Hermine stand völlig zerzaust im Raum, ihre Jacke im Arm, das Hemd unordentlich halb aus dem Schulrock hängend, einen Kissenabdruck auf der Wange. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum, als sie beim Aufleuchten ihres Zauberstabes ihren feixenden Freund am Kamin bemerkte. Die Verlegenheit stand ihr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry winkte sie heran und sie ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einen mit Flicken überzogenen roten Sessel fallen.

„Ob deine Nacht nett war, muss ich ja nicht fragen!" Harrys Grinsen war deutlich seiner Stimme anzuhören.  
>Hermine murrte nur und löschte das Licht ihres Zauberstabes. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde wieder dunkler, wobei der rosa Morgenhimmel und der Kamin nur für dämmriges Licht sorgten.<br>Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit um alleine zu sprechen.

„Es war toll mit Blaise…ich bin froh, dass….wir wieder zusammen sind. Aber seine Zauber… er hat mir nicht verraten, woraus er sie fusioniert hat. Vielleicht aus…."

„Halt, halt", unterbrach sie Harry lachend in ihren Überlegungen. „Von der Praxis", sein Lächeln wurde dreckig, „egal welche, ich hab `ne Ahnung, für die Theorie ist Blaise der bessere Ansprechpartner."  
>Da sie so nahe zusammen saßen, konnte er das hübsche Mädchen schmollen sehen.<p>

„Was bist du eigentlich so früh auf?" Fragte Hermine dann, und musterte den Jungen in den heute auch nicht grade ordentlichen Klamotten vor ihr. Die Augenringe und sein mehr als sonst verwuschelter Schopf sprachen Bände.  
>Da entdeckte sie die Anhängerkette auf dem unordentlich zugeknöpften Hemd. Gespannt beugte sie sich vor und schnitt Harry die Antwort auf ihre Frage ab.<p>

„Was ist das denn? Ist das von Malfoy?"

Harry zögerte, umfasste den Anhänger und betrachtete den Drachen der sich darauf wand.  
>„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht warum….Anscheinend hat er viel Zeit zur Schaffung eben dieses geopfert, wenn dies sein „Projekt mit Blaise" war."<br>Seine Stimmung sank ab.

„Liebst du ihn?" Ging Hermine direkt auf ihr Ziel zu. Harry riss den Kopf hoch, strich sich fahrig eine schwarze Strähne aus den Augen.  
>„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was er wirklich für mich empfindet….Wie kann ich ihm trauen?"<p>

Unwillig schüttelte Hermine den Lockenkopf. Das dieses Thema immer wieder aufkam!  
>„Du bist in dieser Hinsicht ein Idiot", erwiderte sie rüde.<br>„Ich habe nach dir gefragt. Befreie dich endlich mal von diesem dummen Gedanken. Liebe muss man geben, und nicht bekommen!" Sie schwieg kurz, um ihre Worte sacken zu lassen.

„Was ist nun, liebst du Malfoy?" Bohrte sie dann nach.  
>Harry fixierte sie mit ernstem Blick, ließ diesen dann durch den Raum gleiten, dessen Einzelheiten im Morgenlicht schon deutlich zu sehen waren. Die braunhaarige Hexe wartete geduldig ab, bis Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte.<p>

„Ja, ich liebe Draco Malfoy", gab der Held der Zauberwelt mit rauer Stimme zu. Kaum waren die bedeutungsschweren Worte ausgesprochen, begann unter ihren erstaunten Blicken der Anhänger um Harrys Hals regelrecht zu glühen.  
>Das Glühen hatte seine Ursache auf der Rückseite, die vorher leer gewesen war, nun aber plötzlich die Worte aufwies: „Ich liebe Dich. D."<p>

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter, was ihren intelligenten Eindruck etwas trübte. Ihre Gedanken rasten, während Harry nur mit weit aufgerissenen grünen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern auf die Worte starrte.

„Harry…", Hermine schluckte, „Harry, von diesem Zauber habe ich gelesen. Er ist so komplex, so perfekt…..Weißt du, was er bedeutet?"

Harry schüttelte nur bleich den Kopf. Sein Misstrauen bezüglich Dracos Integrität schwand immer mehr, doch kam ihm die Hoffnung, die an deren Stelle trat, so verletzlich vor.

„Der Zauber heißt Amor Verus – Wahre Liebe. Er kann nur von einem wahrhaftig Liebenden ausgeführt werden, und der gewünschte Text erscheint nur, wenn der Empfänger sich der gleichen Gefühle bewusst ist."

Harry starrte sie nun mit großen Augen an. „Er liebt mich? Er liebt mich!" Bei dieser Erkenntnis sprang er aus dem Sessel hoch, blickte sich wild um und stürzte dann zum Porträtloch.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Rief ihm Hermine nach.  
>„Ich muss ihn vor dem Frühstück abpassen…" Rief Harry zurück und stand schon auf dem Gang, ohne Hermines Worte noch zu hören, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass es noch vor dem Weckruf war, und demzufolge das übrige Schloss noch im Schlaf lag.<p>

Darauf kam der Gryffindor selbst, als er eine ¾ Stunde vor der großen Halle auf und ab lief, bevor die ersten zum Frühstück eintrafen. Erstaunt wurde er gemustert, doch er starrte jedes Grinsen über sein derangiertes Aussehen aggressiv nieder.

Endlich kam Malfoy, an der Spitze seiner Slytherin - Gefolgschaft daher schreitend, in die Vorhalle. Als er den nervösen Gryffindor dort erblickte, ging eine Regung über sein Gesicht, sein Schritt stockte jedoch nicht bevor er kurz vor Harry stehen blieb.  
>Seine Leute, unschlüssig was zu tun, schließlich hatte Malfoy verlangt, dass sie wieder geschlossen bei den Mahlzeiten erscheinen sollten, blickten gespielt interesselos in der Gegend herum.<br>Andere Schüler auf dem Weg in die große Halle blieben stehen, um die „Prinzen ihrer Häuser" zu beobachten. Oh, und es tat sich Sehenswürdiges, ganze Schülergenerationen würden noch von der Erzählung des nun Folgenden gespeist werden.

Harry, durch das lange Warten auf den Blonden schon etwas übernervös, fiel dem Slytherin, kaum hatte dieser vor ihm Halt gemacht, in großer Geste um den Hals.  
>Fest umschlang er den überraschten Jungen.<br>„Ich liebe dich!" Sagte Harry.

Die Anwesenden keuchten auf, Draco löste sich mühsam aus dem Klammergriff seines Freundes, ergriff seine Arme und hielt ihn vor sich. Die Schüler hätten gesagt, wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätten, dass Malfoys Gesicht vor Rührung weich geworden war.

Ernst musterte der Slytherin den Goldjungen, er nahm als erstes dessen Wahrhaftigkeit in den grünen Augen wahr, bevor er überhaupt den Blick an ihm herabsinken ließ und das Medaillon sah.  
>Es hatte bei Harrys Worten wieder zu strahlen begonnen. Leicht fuhr Draco mit dem Finger über die unebene Oberfläche, Harrys Blick folgte seiner Hand.<br>Dann zog Draco ihn in einer heftigen Geste wieder an sich. Harry schluchzte sehr unmännlich in dessen Nacken und bettete seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen, sodass sich blondweißes Haar mit schwarzem vermischte.

Alle konnten hören, wie Draco Malfoy sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass du mir endlich glaubst. Ich liebe dich, mehr als du ahnen kannst."

So standen sie Minutenlang umschlungen, umkreist sowohl von ihren Freunden als auch von ihren Feinden, die aber allesamt Zeichen ihrer Rührung zurückhalten mussten. Verzückung war das Wort dafür.

Doch Blaise war besonders begeistert. Hatte er doch bei der Herstellung des Drachenmedaillons maßgeblich geholfen.  
>So war es dann auch kein Wunder, dass als sein Buch herauskam, eine lange Zeit nachdem er mit Hermine drei furchtbar kluge, wilde Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hatte, Severus Snape sich zum Entsetzen aller von Lupin hatte an die Leine legen lassen und Harry und Draco aller Zankereien zum Trotz ihr zehntes Hochzeitsjahr gefeiert hatten, es zum absoluten Bestseller in der Zaubererwelt wurde.<br>Was sicher auch nicht unerheblich an dem Titel lag: „Toy Boy sein das ist nicht schwer, treu zu sein doch um so mehr. Meine wilde Jugend in den Hallen von Hogwarts an der Seite von Harry Potter.

***FIN*** 


End file.
